Ain't No EtchASketch
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una noche viendo a Edward Masen en concierto es un sueño hecho realidad para Bella Swan. Pero lo que sucede una vez que el recital ha terminado es algo con lo que solo había soñado. Una noche caliente deja a Bella en una situación bastante embarazosa. "Ese es un garabato que no se puede borrar".
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de RosieRathbone, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.1.**

—_... A continuación tenemos singles de Rihanna, David Guetta, ¡y del que todos están hablando, Edward Masen! Quien estará en el programa en un ratito, hablando sobre su nueva gira por Estados Unidos..._

**Redactar -Mensaje de texto- Para: Alice Cullen:** ¡2 DÍAS! ¡2 DÍAS! ¡E.M EN 2 DÍAS!

**De Alice Cullen:** Necesito que te disculpes con Jasper por mí, porque en 2 días voy a llegar al orgasmo como una mujer embarazada simplemente mirando a otro hombre.

**De Bella Swan:** ¿He mencionado que eres una puta desenfrenada últimamente?

**De Alice Cullen:** Una monja se convertiría en una puta desenfrenada frente al señor Masen.

0-0

—Entonces, Isabella, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? —La enfermera con sobrepeso, vestida con ropa hospitalaria que se ajustaba bien a sus protuberancias, me intimidaba muchísimo, simplemente por la información personal que estaba a punto de transmitir.

—Me gustaría comenzar con las pastillas anticonceptivas, por favor...

—Está bien. Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, así que comenzaré con las más fáciles. ¿Actualmente estás en una relación sexual?

—No.

—¿Es probable que eso cambie pronto?

—No que yo sepa... —¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Revisar mi diario?

—Entonces, ¿esto es más para ayudar a controlar los períodos?

—Sí, me voy a unas largas vacaciones, soy dama de honor, todo eso, y además, durante el verano, y no quiero tener la preocupación de tener el período durante esos pocos meses.

Ella anotó todas mis respuestas en la computadora.

—Está bien. ¿Has usado algún otro método anticonceptivo antes?

—Aparte de preservativos, um, no. —Era tan interesante que estaba en el límite de lo irreal.

—Correcto, bueno, por lo que dijiste, te pondré en el plan de tres meses; tomarás las pastillas todos los días durante tres meses, tendrás un descanso de siete días, tu período llegará en esa semana, y luego comenzarás los próximos tres meses. Asegúrate de tomarlas a la misma hora todos los días, más o menos a una hora.

¿Tres meses sin Andrés? Esa mierda sonaba increíble.

La enfermera me tomó la presión arterial y, mientras lo hacía, me dijo las complicaciones de tomar pastillas anticonceptivas y lo que debía hacer si me olvidaba un día. Antes de despedirme con la información para dársela al farmacéutico, ella agregó un dato más.

—Solo para que sepas, toma una semana antes de empezar a hacer efecto, así que si terminas en una posición sexual, no te protegerá.

No había dormido con nadie en seis meses. Creía que podía aguantar siete días.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!🎉

¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el primer capítulo?😊😁

Gracias a Daniela por la imagen, a Lety por ayudarme con mis dudas, y a Flor y Meli que son mi soporte diario. Las quiero, chicas.

**Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:** tiene 45 capítulos cortos y final feliz, no sé qué días voy a actualizar, tengo la intención de que sea a diario, pero quién sabe😝.

**Gracias por sus reviews en el último capítulo de A Certain Point of View😍:** DanitLuna, sandy56, Pili, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, krisr0405, lauritacullenswan, patymdn, Liz Vidal, debynoe12, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Marie Sellory, Brenda Cullenn, cavendano13, Techu, Rosy Canul, Leah De Call, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Maryluna, Cinti77, Vanenaguilar, kaja0507, Katie D. B, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabs Frape, alejandra1987, terewee, tulgarita, freedom2604, caresgar26, Fallen Dark Angel 07, bbluelilas, Adriu, Mel. ACS, carol, jupy, Lizdayanna, somas, Esal, Vanina Iliana, BereB, Nayely, Jimena, Jenni98isa, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de RosieRathbone, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.2.**

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Creen que cantará _"Caution"_? ¡Es mi favorita! —Alice, nuestra mejor amiga Rosalie, y yo íbamos en camino a ver a _¡Edward Masen!_ Desde que compramos las entradas hacía diez meses, habíamos estado contando los días hasta hoy. Él había sido nuestro artista favorito durante años, y nunca tuvimos dinero de sobra para comprar una entrada, pero este año, todas teníamos trabajos bien pagados y podíamos permitirnos vivir nuestro sueño.

—Personalmente, mi favorita es _"1+1=3"_, pero debo admitir que la letra de _"Caution"_ siempre me llama. —Rosalie estaba jugando con su iPod que había conectado al estéreo del auto, la observé mientras se desplazaba por la pantalla y luego tocaba su elección de canción. Las claras notas de apertura de _"__Electrical Cord" _llenaron el auto.

—Ambas fueron escritas sobre Kate, ¿verdad? —Alice y Rose me miraron por encima del hombro. Por supuesto que me lo preguntarían; lo que yo no sabía sobre Edward Masen no valía la pena saberlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, lo fueron. _"__Electrical Cord" _fue escrita antes de que se separaran, describe la corriente eléctrica que sentía en su conexión, y luego escribió _"__Caution"_, hablando sobre cómo ella es peligrosa, y debería incluir una señal de advertencia. Si prestan suficiente atención, se darán cuenta que en este álbum, las canciones se vuelven oscuras y sombrías a mitad de camino.

—Solo tú sabrías todo eso, Bell.

—¿Así que he hecho mi tarea? Gran cosa. Sin embargo, ¡estaba tan sorprendida cuando se separaron! —_Aunque eso significaba que ahora él estaba en el mercado..._

—¡Santo infierno, yo también! Ellos eran como perfectos el uno para el otro.

Alice levantó la vista de su iPhone e interrumpió nuestra conversación con un comentario de sabelotodo.

—No me sorprendió; sabía que iba a suceder.

—Alice, dices eso de todas las parejas, incluso cuando todavía están juntas.

—Pero siempre tengo razón.

—Amiga, dijiste que Emmett y yo no duraríamos un año, ¡han pasado cuatro y estamos comprometidos!

—Aunque tiene un punto, Rose. Quiero decir, en diciembre pasado ella dijo que Mike y yo terminaríamos, y lo hicimos un mes después.

—Bella, no te ofendas, pero Mike era un imbécil; cualquiera podría haberte dicho eso.

_Oh…_

0-0

La habitación se oscureció, los gritos estallaron y una luz verde iluminó el centro del escenario.

Oh-mi-jodido-Dios.

_Él está aquí. ¡Él está aquí!_

Diez meses enteros de espera finalmente habían dado sus frutos.

Mi sueño de verlo en vivo se hizo realidad, en cualquier segundo él... _¡aaaaaahh! ¡Aparece en el escenario! Justo allí, en toda su belleza viviente._

_Creo que mis ovarios simplemente explotaron._

El bajo rompió los gritos a mi alrededor; su baterista comenzó un ritmo rápido de 1-2, 1-1-1, todo coordinando con el bajista, luego él comenzó a cantar, lento y hermoso; con significado en su voz. Los músicos habían dejado su jaleo, y la música ahora encajaba perfectamente con las palabras que Edward cantaba. No podía apartar los ojos de él, la forma en que sus manos agarraban el micrófono, cómo señalaba a un miembro aleatorio de la audiencia cuando cantaba la palabra _"tú"_, y su presencia en el escenario.

Yo, y un coro de personas a mi alrededor, cantamos cada palabra, sin importarnos una mierda como sonábamos, solo disfrutando de un momento que quizás nunca volvería a suceder. Había comprado una cámara digital realmente barata solo para esta ocasión, sacando fotos como loca y filmando ciertas canciones que disfrutaba más. Esta era mi noche con Edward Masen, no me iba a ir sin una prueba visual.

Una vez que la canción llegó a su fin, él cambió las guitarras y luego habló a la audiencia.

—¡Guau, Seattle! Realmente saben cómo hacer que un hombre se sienta querido. —_Con mucho gusto te haré sentir querido..._—. Esta es mi única noche aquí, así que... —Todos a mi alrededor abuchearon, incluyéndome, puede que me hubiera unido un poco—. Ja, ja, tampoco me gusta. ¡Por eso voy a hacer que esta noche sea _extra_ especial! Estoy seguro de que todos sabrán la letra de esta canción, así que canten conmigo.

Los acordes abiertos de _"21st Century Girl"_ hicieron que Alice gritara y me agarrara del brazo.

—_¡Jasper me cantó esta canción!_ —Es lo que creo que dijo, solo sonreí y reboté ligeramente en mis dedos, perdiéndome en la ocasión.

0-0

El concierto llegó a su fin demasiado rápido. La gente gritaba _"otra"_ pero todos sabíamos que no tendríamos más canciones. Edward se acercó al micrófono una última vez para hablar.

—¡Estuvieron increíbles esta noche! Espero verlos la próxima vez que esté aquí. ¿Y saben qué? Porque estoy aquí por única vez, estaré en el _Club Noc Noc_ esta noche, así que si tienen más de veintiún años, ¡vengan y únanse a mí!

Alice, Rose y yo nos miramos exactamente al mismo tiempo con una expresión que decía: _maldito infierno, sí._

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia!😁 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😊

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** somas, patymdn, Lizdayanna, Kriss21, angryc, OnlyRobPatti, cavendano13, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Brenda Cullenn, Techu, Mony Grey, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Lidia Withlock, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Itzel Lightwood, krisr0405, Yoliki, Teffi Masen, tulgarita, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Mel. ACS, Vanenaguilar, torrespera172, Schatzie0713, Tecupi, Maryluna, Adriu, Katie D. B, Annie Cullen Massen, almacullenmasen, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de RosieRathbone, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.3.**

—Bien, chicas, Emmett está dispuesto a recogernos a las tres cuando salga del trabajo, ¡así que el plan es emborracharnos, ridiculizarnos frente al señor Masen, y terminar la noche en lo más alto! ¿Quién está conmigo? —Debido a que éramos tan geniales, Alice y yo levantamos el puño al aire y animamos junto con Rose "¡sí!". No había bebido un sorbo de alcohol en toda la semana, lo sé, ¡envíenme a un médico, pronto!, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba ebria por la emoción, o por la idea de posiblemente bailar de forma indecente con cierta persona.

—¿Creen que se le permite emborracharse?

Alice jadeó, agarró mis brazos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Isabella Swan, ¿acabas de hacernos una pregunta sobre Edward? ¿Una pregunta de la que _no sabes la respuesta_?

—Oye, perra, no sé todo sobre él.

Rose me miró con escepticismo.

—Hmm... entonces, ¿cuál es su color favorito?

_Mierda, me atraparon._

—Azul…

—¿Cuál fue su primera mascota? ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

—Un pez... llamado Pececito.

—_¿Pececito? _—exclamó Alice, horrorizada ante el pensamiento.

—¡Tenía tres años! Y tiene sentido nombrar a un animal como el animal...

—Eso lo demuestra, lo sabes todo, porque yo no sé la primera mascota de Emmett, y él es mi futuro marido, no la celebridad de la que estoy enamorada.

—Está bien, está bien, lo han dejado claro. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

—¡Sí! ¡Deja de parlotear, Rose, es hora de que empiece a beber!

El club era mucho más tranquilo de lo que imaginé. No podía ver ningún signo del propio Edward, ni de la multitud de personas que lo invadía, así que supuse que aún no había llegado.

—Tres tés helados Long Island, por favor. —Alice usó su encanto en el barman, luciendo su galardonada sonrisa y la sutil sacudida de tetas, que no pasó desapercibida para dicho barman—. Tenlos de tu lado, Bella, entonces la noche es tuya —susurró ella una vez que él se dio la vuelta para preparar nuestro pedido. Ella le agradeció amablemente, le entregó el cambio correcto y repartió los vasos largos—. ¡Por una noche infernal!

0-0

Santa mierda, santa mierda,_ ¡ahí está!_

Tetas en su lugar: revisado.

Alcohol en el sistema: doble revisado.

Edward viéndose sexy: triple revisado.

Estaba lista.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza; las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. En serio creía que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Se había formado una pequeña multitud, abriéndose paso uno frente al otro para acercarse más a él, tomaron fotos, le dieron abrazos, le pidieron autógrafos. Yo, por otro lado, me aparté del camino, porque mi cerebro no estaba transmitiendo el mensaje a mis piernas de que avanzaran y consiguieran mi turno con él. El vaso medio lleno de Jack y Coca-Cola en mi mano fue rápidamente terminado y el alcohol me dio ese zumbido y estímulo adicionales para acercarme.

Justo cuando tuve la necesidad de caminar, el guardia de seguridad detrás de Edward dispersó a la multitud, así que me quedé atrás y esperé a ver qué pasaba a continuación. Después de un tiempo, me rendí y decidí que lo intentaría más tarde. Alice y Rose, que habían bebido mucho más que yo, estaban bailando en la pista, haciendo que los hombres a su alrededor se excitaran. Me compré otra bebida antes de unirme.

No era el tipo de persona que solía salir y gastar todo mi dinero en una noche, así que cuando rara vez lo hacía, tendía a copiar todos sus movimientos para ayudarme a encajar. Se escuchó una canción que tenía a mis amigas lentamente agachándose hasta al suelo y cuando se levantaban, sacaban el culo, dándoles a los chicos una vista decente de sus tetas. Ese era un movimiento que no copiaría.

—¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Únete!

No creía que tuviera una opción...

Juntas movimos nuestras caderas y gradualmente doblamos nuestras rodillas, bajando y bajando hasta el piso.

Ahora, permítanme informarles sobre mi incapacidad para permanecer en dos pies. Puedo caerme con el chasquido de mis dedos. Eso fue exactamente lo que hice cuando nos levantamos, mi trasero sobresalía, alguien estaba detrás de mí, no me vio, sus rodillas chocaron con mis nalgas y caí de cara. Mis rodillas se estrellaron contra el suelo, la bebida que sostenía me voló a la cara y mis manos detuvieron mi aterrizaje antes de que mi cabeza golpeara la pista de baile.

Algunas personas a mi alrededor se rieron, Alice y Rose les dijeron _"cállense, imbéciles" _y el que me golpeó gritó "¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento mucho!". Me ayudaron a levantarme y en esa ocasión quise volver a caer al suelo.

Al menos ahora podía decir: _Edward Masen se estrelló contra mi trasero._ Apostaba que no muchas personas podían decir eso.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sssí, estoy bien.

Me entregó un pañuelo que sostenía, asegurándome que estaba limpio, y me sequé la cara empapada de vodka.

—Déjame comprarte otra bebida.

—No tienes que hacer eso, realmente está bien.

Conciencia de Bella: _¿De verdad estás renunciando a la oportunidad de tomar una copa con él? ¿No te he enseñado nada?_

Por suerte para mi conciencia, Edward no estaba dando marcha atrás.

—No, no, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Está bien, está bien, si esa es la única manera de que te alejes de mi espalda.

_O, tal vez después de algunas rondas, te pondré en la tuya..._

_Sí, ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando._

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Techu, sandy56, Liz Vidal, patymdn, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, debynoe12, Alma Figueroa, tulgarita, Isa Labra Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, Leah De Call, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, DanitLuna, Mony Grey, somas, carolaap, Rero96, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, freedom2604, Yoliki, Schatzie0713, Tecupi, jupy, CeCiegarcia, y Maryluna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de RosieRathbone, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.4.**

**Rosalie Hale: **Si te toca de manera inapropiada, lo mataré, ¿de acuerdo? Bien.

**De Bella Swan - Para Rosalie Hale: **Si lo matas, te mataré, ¿de acuerdo? Bien.

**Alice Cullen: **¡Entra allí! Haz un poco de dulce, dulce amooooor.

**De Bella Swan - Para Alice Cullen: **Ve a casa con Jasper y haz dulce, dulce amooooor.

**Alice Cullen: **¡NO PUEDO! ¡ÉL TIENE UN ANILLO DE PUREZA!

**De Bella Swan - Para Alice Cullen: **¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Apesta!

—¿Es algo gracioso?

—No, solo mi amiga que está cachonda.

Mierda. ¿Acababa de decir eso?

Conciencia de Bella: _sí, sí lo hiciste. Tú absoluta, completa tonta._

Edward parecía asustado, no lo culpaba.

—Lo siento, eso fue demasiada información. Su novio desde hace tres años es, como el hijo de un predicador, tiene un anillo de pureza y eso, ya sabes, tiene que esperar hasta que puedan revolcarse.

Él parecía aún más asustado, pero luego sonrió y se rio entre dientes, esa expresión hacía cosas infernales con mi mente.

—Esta es una conversación muy interesante.

—Sí, lo siento mucho...

Conciencia de Bella: _Yo también... y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, tengo que vivir con ella._

Edward tomó mi pedido de vodka con arándano y ordenó un ron con Coca-Cola para él. Aproveché esta oportunidad silenciosa para cambiar el tema a algo un poco menos extraño.

—Me llamo Bella por cierto.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Soy Edward. —_No me digas..._ Extendió su mano para que la estrechara.

_Oh, Dios mío, estoy tocando su mano._

—Sí... lo sé... estuve en tu concierto esta noche.

—¿Oh, en serio? Muchas gracias por venir.

—Debería ser yo quien te lo agradezca, fue increíble. Nunca antes he podido ir, y no puedo creer que me haya perdido todos estos años.

Él se rio de nuevo. Puede que tuviera que grabar esta risa y configurarla como cada alerta de mensaje posible en mi teléfono.

—En ese caso, me alegro de haber causado una gran primera impresión. A pesar de que lo arruiné al tirarte al suelo, todavía lo siento, por cierto.

—Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de disculparte? Me hubiera caído haciendo ese movimiento arriesgado de todos modos.

—Está bien, está bien, me detendré. Así que, Bella, ¿a qué te dedicas?

_¿Eso incluye acosarte, o no?_

—Soy una asistente de guardería, maestra, persona... cosa. No es tan elegante como tu trabajo, por supuesto, pero trae los centavos.

—Para ser perfectamente honesto, pagaría por tener una vida "normal" como la tuya la mayor parte del tiempo. —Su honestidad me hizo fruncir el ceño; era horrible escuchar a alguien admitir algo así—. No me malinterpretes, me encanta lo que hago y mis fanáticos, pero si, por ejemplo, alguien inventara un rumor sobre ti, lo más probable es que solo viajaría por Facebook, mientras que conmigo, viajaría por todo el mundo.

¿Podía darle un abrazo? ¿Sería eso aceptable?

No era estúpida; sabía de las peleas diarias que las celebridades se metían con los paparazzi, pero cuando lo escuchabas de una cara famosa... cara a cara, lo ponía en perspectiva mucho más que simplemente leer un artículo en OK!.

—Realmente lamento escuchar eso, debe ser... —En ese momento, un chillido agudo vino de algún lugar a nuestro alrededor, y el nombre de Edward fue gritado una y otra vez. Una pelirroja de piernas largas, usando un vestido que comenzaba en sus tetas y terminaba en sus nalgas, que había consumido demasiado alcohol y apenas podía caminar con los tacones que llevaba, prácticamente se arrojó sobre él. Ella solo logró murmurar algo, antes de ser arrastrada por un guardia de seguridad que estaba allí.

—Esa es otra cosa de la que preferiría prescindir. No puedo tomar una copa tranquilamente con alguien sin que me molesten.

Un plan, muy estúpido, pero muy ingenioso al mismo tiempo, apareció en mi cabeza; me preparé para un rechazo.

—Um, tienen... eh, habitaciones privadas que puedes alquilar, ¿si quieres terminar esta bebida tranquilamente allí...?

Edward pensó en mi sugerencia por mucho tiempo. Realmente no entendía por qué dije eso ahora; parecía una gran idea en ese momento.

Pero su respuesta me sorprendió.

—¿Sabes qué? Eso no suena como una mala idea.

¿De verdad? Estaba empezando a pensar que lo era.

Conciencia de Bella: _Yo también. ¿Pero alguna vez me escuchas? Nooo..._

Edward habló con su guardia de seguridad/gorila y le hizo organizar la contratación de una habitación. No sabía por qué de repente estaba tan nerviosa, solo íbamos a terminar una conversación que no podíamos tener en privado. Pronto nos llevaron a la parte de atrás del edificio, me encontré con la mirada de Rose y Alice mientras caminábamos, no podían verse más confundidas.

**Para Alice Cullen - Para Rosalie Hale: **Vamos a terminar UNA CHARLA, nada más, nada menos. No tardaré mucho. X.

**Rosalie Hale: **Recuerda mi advertencia... *hace puños*

**De Bella Swan: **Y recuerda la mía...

**Alice Cullen: **OH DIOS MÍO, solo espero que hayas depilado tus regiones inferiores.

**De Bella Swan: **Dije que vamos a hablar -UNA CONVERSACIÓN PRIVADA- no es que me vaya a tomar contra la pared.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** DanitLuna, Adriu, Kriss21, Alma Figueroa, cavendano13, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Techu, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, Mony Grey, CeCiegarcia, Andrea Ojeda, Maryluna, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, Schatzie0713, Lizdayanna, Cinti77, Leah De Call, carolaap, freedom2604, Rero96, Annie Cullen Massen, liduvina, Yoliki, Tecupi, jupy, tulgarita, debynoe12, Isa Labra Cullen, Marie Sellory, sandy56, Mel. ACS, Katie D. B, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de RosieRathbone, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.5.**

Ahora, no diría que estas habitaciones de alquiler eran lo mejor de lo mejor, ni lo peor de lo peor, pero sí cumplían con el trabajo a mano: darte algo de privacidad. No sabía si todas las habitaciones lucían iguales, pero esta estaba adornada con un lujoso sofá de cuero negro, un gran espejo con forma rectangular en la pared opuesta a la que estaba el sofá; tenía un borde rojo que parecía _brillar_. También había una mesa de café negra justo en el centro. Las luces estaban colocadas en el techo; emitían un brillo rojo apacible. Y la alfombra debajo de mis pies era completamente negra, así que toda la decoración encajaba bastante bien.

Edward hizo que alguien nos trajera una nueva ronda de bebidas y se relajó en el sofá con un suspiro tranquilo. Se podían escuchar los tonos bajos de la música que se reproducía afuera, pero aparte de eso, estábamos en completo silencio; lo que hacía mucho más fácil comunicarse.

—Se siente bien hacer algo... normal. —¿Qué pasaba con él y la palabra "normal"? En serio, podría comprarle un perrito caliente y sin duda diría que es algo "normal" para comer.

—No te ofendas, pero no llamaría a esconderse en una habitación con una chica extraña, para no ser molestado por fanáticos gritones, algo normal.

—Bien, bien, tal vez esa no era la palabra correcta para usar. ¿Qué hay de "diferente"? No tengo mucho tiempo para mí, así que esto es muy diferente.

Me intrigó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Seguramente tienes tiempo para ti cuando estás en casa, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, creo que tienes razón, pero nunca estoy solo en la casa, a veces se siente como un lugar en donde trabajo, no donde vivo. Mi gira continúa durante otros dos meses, esta ocasión, en este momento, podría ser la única vez que puedo hacer algo que quiero solo, en ese tiempo.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo. Nunca le había echado un buen vistazo a la persona de seguridad de Edward (Conciencia de Bella: _creo que se llama "guardaespaldas", tonta_) hasta ahora. Lo primero que notabas era lo grande que era. En serio, era mucho más alto que el metro ochenta de Edward, con músculos que casi avergonzarían a Emmett. Un corte de estilo militar, con los ojos del mismo color de su cabello, un marrón oscuro, casi negro, tenía la piel naturalmente bronceada y no intentaba ninguna expresión facial.

Puso cuatro bebidas en la mesa de café, dos de cada una de lo que estábamos bebiendo anteriormente, y se despidió con un rígido movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias, Sam —murmuró él, con sus labios en el borde de su vaso, y luego tomó un sorbo rápido.

—¿Cómo es realmente la gira? —Debía agradecer a mi cerebro por hacer preguntas adecuadas; no había quedado como una completa tonta, era casi inaudito.

Conciencia de Bella: _la noche aún es joven y todavía estás sobria. Así que no prepararía las tarjetas de agradecimiento todavía._

—Es muy divertido, y muy placentero. No continuaría si no me gustara. Simplemente es muy agotador. Las reglas que tengo que cumplir son difíciles. Mi dieta, por ejemplo, técnicamente no tengo permitido beber una gran cantidad de alcohol, pero mientras mi representante no se entere, estaré bien.

—¿No te preocupa que Sam te delate?

—No, aunque mi representante prácticamente me posee, yo soy dueño de mi seguridad, por lo que no se atreverían a actuar a mis espaldas, por temor a que los despidan.

—Guau. Entonces, ¿qué piensa tu representante que estás haciendo esta noche?

—Oh, ella sabe que estoy aquí, pero no sabe que estoy bebiendo algo más fuerte que una Coca-Cola. Otra cosa que me encanta de esta noche; Sam no sabe lo que estoy haciendo, Jane no sabe lo que estoy haciendo, mientras regrese en una pieza, ¡soy prácticamente un hombre libre!

—¿Y qué quiere hacer un "hombre libre"? —¿Era un indicio de coqueteo lo que escuché en mi voz? Sí, creo que lo era.

¡Adorable!

—Hmm... —Sus dedos tamborilearon contra el brazo del sofá mientras pensaba.

—Déjame adivinar, querrías correr por la habitación completamente desnudo, cantando "Friday" de Rebecca Black. —_Por favor, por favor, por favor... solo no la última parte._

Edward contuvo la risa.

—No... ese es mi ritual matutino, así que ya lo he hecho.

_Y... ¿por qué no fui invitada a presenciarlo?_

—Está bien... entonces querrías dormir con una _groupie_.

_Yo seré tu groupie..._

Yo sutilmente arrastré mi trasero más cerca. Aunque no fue lo suficientemente sutil como para pasar desapercibido.

Conciencia de Bella: _Entonces no fue sutil, ¿verdad? Gahh, no sé cómo te aguanto la mayor parte del tiempo._

—Probablemente no diría que no. —_¡Sí! Maldita sea, soy buena con estas ideas tontas_—. Es una pena que no tenga ninguna.

_¡Bien! Si el Masen no va al Swan, el Swan tendrá que ir al Masen._

_Ese es el alcohol hablando, no yo... solo para hablar claro._

Me incliné hacia un lado, acercándome a Edward con cada pulgada. Mi dedo dibujó patrones en espiral en su brazo desnudo, lo sentí estremecerse por mi toque.

—Siempre podría... pretender ser una...

Conciencia de Bella: _Realmente no me gusta a dónde va esto..._

_¡A mí sí! Ahora, cállate._

—Bella, no creo que esta sea una muy buena idea.

Conciencia de Bella: _¡Gracias! ¡El chico dice algo con sensatez!_

No sabía de dónde venía mi nueva confianza, pero culpaba a ser amiga de Alice casi toda mi vida. Si los deseos sexuales fueran un arma nuclear, ella podría acabar con todo el planeta diez veces.

—Recuerda, eres un "hombre libre". Esta podría ser tu última oportunidad durante varias semanas... —Mi mano se deslizó sobre su estómago, recorriendo lentamente los bordes de sus músculos. _Santas bolas, esto no es nada comparado con la grasa de bebé que Mike cargaba._ Lo miré a través de mis pestañas, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por apartar la mirada, pero no funcionó.

—Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. Vas a ser mi muerte.

Mi mano se arrastró desde la mitad de su camisa hasta que se apoyó en su cuello. Lentamente comencé a desprender los botones, uno por uno. Él no hizo ningún intento por detenerme. Así que sentí que solo era mi deber seguir adelante.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Kriss21, Techu, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Mony Grey, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, CeCiegarcia, freedom2604, somas, Leah De Call, Gabs Frape, Yoliki, Adriana Molina, jupy, tulgarita, sandy56, Alma Figueroa, Adriu, Tecupi, Schatzie0713, Marie Sellory, Liliana Macias, Katie D. B, y Brenda Cullenn.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.6.**

Nuestras respiraciones forzadas gradualmente se fueron acercando más y más, casi podía saborearlo en mis labios. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, por qué lo estaba haciendo, o qué lo había provocado. De lo único que estaba segura era que no podía parar. Más de la mitad de los botones de su camisa estaban desprendidos, dejándome espacio suficiente para deslizar mis manos por sus costados y sobre su espalda; suavemente empujándonos más juntos. Lanzando una pierna sobre su regazo, me le senté a horcajadas y aproveché esta oportunidad para unir nuestros labios. Este beso comenzó febrilmente, pero cuando intenté llevarlo más lejos, Edward se apartó.

—Realmente no creo que deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—Tú mismo dijiste que eres un "hombre libre" esta noche. Vamos, tómate una noche libre del resto de tu vida...

—Pero apenas nos conocemos.

—Entonces al menos no será incómodo después, tú sigues tu camino; yo voy por el mío. Lo que tus chicos no saben no los lastimará.

Nunca recibí una respuesta. Bueno, no en palabras de todos modos. Edward hizo algo que sonaba terriblemente como un gruñido animal, agarró mis caderas y maniobramos para que nos recostáramos en el sofá, con él encajando cómodamente entre mis rodillas dobladas. Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez era mucho más intenso y urgente. Besó su camino a través de la línea de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja; tiró suavemente de mi lóbulo, haciéndome exhalar un gemido poco femenino. Nunca antes había actuado tan descaradamente, ni siquiera con mis novios anteriores, aunque en realidad nunca me importó.

Había soñado con este momento en más de una ocasión, estaba sesenta por ciento segura de que estaba soñando ahora, era solo cuando tus sueños se hacían realidad, que la mierda te golpeaba en la cara y te hacía darte cuenta de que cualquier cosa podía suceder en cualquier momento.

Nuestras bocas nunca perdieron contacto hasta que él me sacó la camiseta, revelando un sujetador de aspecto horrible. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué elegí hoy para usarlo? Material blanco liso con una fina franja azul en el busto; parecía como un jodido sujetador deportivo, nada sexy y hecho completamente de encaje como los que usaban mis amigas.

Conciencia de Bella: _Y no olvides que en realidad ellas pueden llenar los suyos. Una niña de trece años tiene más tetas que tú._

—¿Puedo? —Edward miró mi ropa interior, pidiendo permiso para quitarla.

—Oh, por favor, hazlo, saca la cosa de mi vista.

En una fracción de segundo, lo tuvo desprendido, lo deslizó y lo tiró a algún rincón de la habitación.

Mientras que lo encontráramos antes de nuestra salida...

Él no necesitó mi permiso para continuar, descendiendo y presionando suaves besos en un pecho, y luego en el otro. Todo ese tiempo, yo estuve acostada como un fideo blando, ocasionalmente acariciando su cabello con mis manos y, por supuesto, perdiéndome por completo en el momento. Cuando me mordió el sensible pezón, es posible que (o no) hubiera gemido demasiado fuerte.

—Ssh –susurró—, no queremos que Sam sospeche.

Conciencia de Bella: _Sí, sí, lo que sea, solo vuelve al espectáculo, ¿quieres?_

—Lo siento, voy a tratar de ser más silenciosa.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo: uno no tenía la función de silenciarse cuando estaba en esta posición.

Mis manos agarraron con torpeza la hebilla de su cinturón, aflojándola y luego desabrochando el botón de sus jeans.

_Voy a donde ningún hombre ha ido antes..._

_Literalmente. Porque es heterosexual._

Mi conciencia me decía que me detuviera (Conciencia de Bella: _¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Retrocede! ¡Luz roja! ¡Luz roja!_), pero le di un saludo con el dedo medio y continué mi búsqueda para encontrar el Santo Grial. Y déjame decirte algo, no era fácil pasarlo por alto. Especialmente cuando estaba tan "feliz" como parecía estar... O bien él guardaba piedras en su bóxer, o no era la única que se excitó.

Mientras lo liberaba del recinto de suave algodón, él hizo un rápido trabajo deslizándome mis jeans ajustados y elastizados. Esto era todo, no había vuelta atrás ahora. _Aguanten, niños; ¡va a ser una experiencia con muchos sobresaltos!_

Pronto, lo único que lo mantenía alejado de mí era un par de reveladoras bragas de algodón. Afortunadamente, no eran los calzones gigantes que usarías cuando tu visitante mensual apareciera para tomar el té, pero tampoco eran tangas pequeñas que comprarías en Victoria's Secret, así que era lo mejor de ambos mundos con esta.

Edward se inclinó para besarme ligeramente en los labios, pero eso pronto se convirtió en una intensa sesión de besos. Nos separamos, ambos jadeando por el beso y la atmósfera que habíamos creado.

—No quieres saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hice esto.

—Lo mismo.

—No podré durar mucho tiempo.

—De nuevo, lo mismo.

_Muévete, maldita sea, estoy envejeciendo aquí._

Me besó de nuevo y, mientras me besaba, sus dedos se enroscaron en los costados de mis bragas, contoneándolas por mis piernas y tirándolas para unirse al sujetador, donde sea que hubiera aterrizado.

_Santa mierda; ahora no hay nada que nos detenga._

_Estoy a punto de tener sexo; hacer los hechos; sembrar las semillas, como quieras llamarlo, con Edward jodido Masen._

Él se acercó más a mí. No sabía qué hacer con mis piernas, ¿dejarlas caer al costado? ¿Solo dejarlas extendidas allí? ¿Envolverlas a su alrededor? Quería parecer lo más sexy posible, y viendo que mi ropa interior no ayudaba en absoluto al asunto, me decidí por envolverlas alrededor de él, cruzando mis tobillos justo por encima de su trasero. ¿A los chicos les gustaba esto? Quiero decir, nunca hice algo así con Mike. De acuerdo, en realidad nunca hice mucho con Mike, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Lo sentí frotarse contra mí, preparándose para completar el movimiento, cuando de repente Edward se detuvo con una mirada que no podía describir.

—Joder. No... tengo ningún...

—Está bien, tomo anticonceptivos. Y no me he acostado con nadie desde Año Nuevo, así que estoy... ya sabes, limpia.

El alivio lo invadió.

—Me hago pruebas regularmente, así que también sé que estoy limpio.

—Confío en ti.

—Confío en ti. —Susurró las mismas palabras antes de alinearse y empujarse dentro de mí. Todo el aire me dejó a la vez, como un globo que se libera. Jeeesucristo, debería advertir a alguien antes de empalarlo con esa cosa.

Vagina de Bella: _Oh, no te preocupes por mí; estoy bien, gracias._

Una vez que encontramos el ritmo, la presión disminuyó lo suficiente para que comenzara a disfrutarlo.

Vagina de Bella: _¡"Disfrutarlo" no es la forma de describir esto! En serio, mujer, ¡estoy acostumbrada a salchichas de cóctel y estoy siendo embestida con un salami alemán!_

Levanté las caderas, y él me encontró en cada embestida. Intentaba desesperadamente permanecer en silencio, pero parecía que no podía cerrar la boca y hablaba.

—Oh... Edward, yo... no puedo...

—Bella... Cristo, yo... mierda.

_Para un cantante, él no sabe muchas palabras..._

—Oh... yo... yo... ¡cógeme!

_Y yo tampoco, francamente._

—Bella, no puedo... no voy a...

—Edward, estoy tan cerca... déjate ir, déjate ir.

Con una estocada final, su rostro se relajó de su postura tensa mientras derramaba todo lo que tenía para darme. Caí al borde justo después, dejándonos a ambos acostados en un desastre pegajoso, sudoroso y jadeante.

Había algo rondando en mi mente, pero en ese momento, no podría haberme importado menos.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, Techu, Kriss21, Yoliki, Katie D. B, Liz Vidal, Mel. ACS, liduvina, Alma Figueroa, Brenda Cullenn, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, cavendano13, angryc, Rero96, somas, Isabelfromnowon, Marazul08, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, sandy56, Leah De Call, jupy, Tecupi, tulgarita, freedom2604, CeCiegarcia, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, Maryluna, Liliana Macias, y Melina.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.7.**

**De Alice Cullen:** ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡No me hagas ponerme toda británica contigo!

**De Bella Swan – Para Alice Cullen:** Lo siento, er, perdí la noción del tiempo... (?)

**De Alice Cullen:** ¡Dios Mío! No estás muerta, ¿verdad? Él no te mató, ¿verdad?

**De Bella Swan – Para Alice Cullen:** Sí, sí, él me mató. De hecho, esta es mi alma escribiendo.

**De Alice Cullen:** ¡LO SABÍA! Entonces, espera, ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí. —Me escabullí detrás de ellas, asustando muchísimo a mis mejores amigas con mis palabras repentinas. Alice saltó a mis brazos sin abrir, no, no estaba lista para ese abrazo. Ella me revisó, probablemente para ver si podía encontrar si lo único que había hecho en realidad era hablar, Rosalie no estaba tan entusiasmada; tenía una cara de furia, las manos en ambas caderas y estaba golpeteando su pie en espera.

—Bella, han pasado casi dos horas desde que entraste a esa habitación "para hablar" —habló usando sus dedos como comillas—. No puedes decirnos esta mierda y esperar que lo creamos todo. Somos mucho más inteligentes que eso y te conocemos demasiado bien.

De acuerdo, entonces tal vez no solo hablamos, y tal vez no nos detuvimos cuando deberíamos... _eso dio entrada a un flashback burbujeante..._

_0-0_

_Nuestras bebidas fueron tomadas a toda prisa, y volvimos directamente al asunto. Ese "solo una vez" cambió rápidamente a "solo otra vez... está bien, una vez más... la última vez lo juro"._

_No sabía para qué se usaban tradicionalmente estas habitaciones, pero en esas breves horas bautizamos felizmente el sofá, la mesa y la pared. Sí, estábamos en llamas. Si no fuera por Sam vigilándonos, dudaba que nos hubiéramos detenido. Usé ese espejo rojo que no tenía ningún propósito para aplanar cualquier cabello suelto que pudiera ver. Mis labios estaban hinchados y regordetes, pero la tenue iluminación ayudaba a ocultar eso._

_Edward me encontró en la puerta antes de que saliéramos. Se frotó la nuca con vergüenza._

—_Je, entonces, uh... eso fue más de lo que esperaba._

—_¿Me estás cargando? No había puesto eso exactamente en mi lista de tareas diaria. Excedió mis, uh, ¿planes...? Mierda, no puedo hablar._

_Tomándome por sorpresa, besó mis labios dulcemente._

—_Gracias, Bella. Ha sido una noche muy agradable, ya sabes, ser un hombre libre._

_Le di una palmada en el hombro con un suspiro._

—_Jesús, Edward, tenías que arruinar el momento con cursilería, ¿no?_

_0-0_

—Bueno, Bella, lo que sea que hicieron, porque realmente no creo en tu historia, estoy bien, siempre y cuando no estés herida.

—Rose, en serio, estoy bien, solo olvidémoslo y vámonos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

**3 semanas después.**

—¡Señorita Swan! ¡Señorita Swan! —Ella, de tres años, saltó hacia mí con sus rizos rubios rebotando sobre sus hombros—. Le hice un dibujo, señorita Swan, ¿lo ve? —Me metió el papel arrugado en la cara, estaba sentada, no solo era muy pequeña.

—Guau, Ella, eso es muy bueno. Veo que te mantuviste dentro de las líneas. —Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con todos sus dientes perlados en exhibición.

—Le dibujé el pony y es rosa porque me gusta el rosa, mi habitación es rosa y necesito ir al baño. —Ayudé a Ella a ir al baño y escuché una historia muy descriptiva sobre cómo su padre tiene una gran salchicha. Ahora tenía la imagen del pene de su padre en mi cabeza... encantador.

Los otros alumnos se habían reunido para la hora del cuento, Ella no me dejaba sola, así que la puse en mi regazo para disfrutar de la fabulosa historia sobre Fergus the Farting Frog. Los niños se reían traviesamente cada vez que surgían los problemas de Fergus con el viento.

Después del almuerzo habíamos dividido la clase en grupos separados; algunos jugaban en el rincón de la casita; algunos se convirtieron en doctores; y otros se disfrazaron y gobernaron el aula con sus leyes. Por ejemplo, tomé un bolígrafo y me dieron una multa para la cárcel.

Fue cuando me agaché, recogiendo algunos bloques que las pequeñas mierdas habían tirado, que una sensación desagradable apareció en mi garganta. No era una persona que estaba enferma la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era una sensación que todos reconocíamos y que nunca podíamos olvidar. Subía y subía...

Conciencia de Bella: _¡VE AL BAÑO!_

_¡Esa es mi señal para salir!_

Llegué justo a tiempo. Vacié el contenido de mi estómago en el agujero de porcelana.

_Oh, Dios, por favor no digas que me estoy enfermando._

_¡Una semana antes de mis vacaciones!_

_¡Eso no es justo!_

_¿Por qué estaría enferma? Nunca estoy enferma._

De repente, tuve un leve recuerdo de mi viaje a la enfermera, y cuando ella dijo _"no estarás protegida por siete días..."_

—¡MIERDA!

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, AngieSCullen, patymdn, Leah De Call, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, somas, Brenda Cullenn, carolaap, Techu, alejandra1987, krisr0405, angryc, Adriu, Yoliki, Moni, Katie D. B, freedom2604, CeCiegarcia, Adriana Molina, jupy, tulgarita, calvialexa, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liliana Macias, debynoe12, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.8.**

De acuerdo, ¿alguien podía decirme por qué había tantas marcas diferentes de pruebas de embarazo? Solo necesitabas una, hacer pis en ella y obtener la respuesta. Pero al decir eso, no solo elegí una del estante; tuve un poco de curiosidad por todo lo que Target me ofrecía antes de tomar una Clear Blue (o dos, solo para asegurarme) y salir rápidamente. La suerte estaba de mi lado, y no me encontré con nadie que conociera al caminar desde el pasillo a la caja y luego a mi auto. Tal vez la suerte también estaría de mi lado más tarde cuando leyera los resultados. Oye, nunca se sabía, podría no estar... *tragué* embarazada... Podría fácilmente haber pillado un virus estomacal de uno de los niños con los que pasaba todos los días.

Conciencia de Bella: _Amiga, las pastillas no estaban siendo efectivas, y estuviste haciendo la cochinada muchas veces. Creo que todos sabemos cuál será la respuesta._

Vagina de Bella: _No me viste quejarme..._

Conciencia de Bella: _Espera hasta que prácticamente estés empujando una sandía por tus puertas; veamos quién se queja entonces. Sí, lucirás como carne asada._

Vagina de Bella: _*Silencio...*_

Compartía una pequeña casa con Rose y Alice, sus autos habían desaparecido del camino de entrada, así que suponía que estaban en el trabajo o de compras, salía de la casa a las ocho cada mañana, así que no había podido hablar con ellas hoy.

Mierda, mira si estaba embarazada, este bebé no tendría padre, porque era más que probable que Rosalie matara a Edward.

¡Doble mierda! Edward Masen, _el_ señor Masen que nunca estaba fuera de la radio, era el padre... Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué yo? Ni siquiera podía comprender adecuadamente cuán realmente jodida estaba.

Recuerda, todavía no había hecho las pruebas, todavía había una pequeña y diminuta probabilidad de que hubiéramos saltado ese obstáculo y nos hubiéramos convertido en los hijos de puta más afortunados.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Baño.

Bajar los pantalones.

Hacer pis.

Esperar.

Esperar.

Esperar.

Revisar.

Llorar.

Joder.

0-0

**De Bella Swan - Para Alice Cullen: **¿A qué hora vas a ir a lo de Jasper?

Era jueves, Alice siempre pasaba la noche con Jasper los jueves.

**De Alice Cullen:** Termino de trabajar a las 5:30, así que iré después de eso. Pourquoi*?

**De Bella Swan - Para Alice Cullen:** Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Starbucks a las 6?

**De Alice Cullen:** Nena, ¿estás bien?

**De Bella Swan - Para Alice Cullen:** Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

**De Alice Cullen:** Por supuesto. Seré tu hombro para llorar, el asesino de quien sea que te lastimó, lo que sea que necesites. Te quiero, cara de perra .X.

Parecía que Alice felizmente mataría a Edward para entonces.

Genial.

0-0

Debería haber pensado en lo concurrido que estaría Starbucks a las 6:05 p.m., pero no lo hice. La única mesa que pudimos conseguir estaba justo en el medio de todos los demás hijos de puta chismosos a nuestro alrededor. Podría haber tenido esta conversación en casa, pero sabía que Alice tendría prisa por ir a la iglesia con Jasper (sí, ese era su deber, al ser la novia amorosa y todo eso) y habría tomado demasiado tiempo conducir a casa, tener esta conversación, luego manejar a la iglesia, así que nos encontramos a mitad de camino.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien...?

No, no, no lo estaba. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

Señalé "dos segundos" con la mano y corrí al baño de la cafetería. Un inodoro estaba siendo descargado cuando entré, pero literalmente no tuve tiempo de sobra, corrí al cubículo vacío más cercano y vomité, y lloré. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida. ¡Cuántas veces nos dijeron sobre el control de la natalidad, el uso de preservativos y que el embarazo a menudo se convertía en un bebé, y yo lo tiré todo por el inodoro sin ninguna consideración!

Mis lágrimas se habían detenido, pero mis ojos contenían toda la evidencia de que había estado llorando, ¡maldita sea, chicos! Alice lo vio de inmediato cuando volví a sentarme a la mesa.

—Bella, santa mierda, ¿qué pasa? —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró con simpatía.

—Realmente la cagué, Al. No sé qué hacer. —Aquí venían las lágrimas.

—Belly, Belly, no llores. Vamos, ¿cómo la has cagado? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Um... bueno... _mierda, mierda, mierda_... er... sabes cuando fui a ver a la enfermera y comencé a tomar... _los anticonceptivos_. —Un anciano desconocido pasó junto a mí, no quería que escuchara mis palabras.

—Sí…

—Y, cómo ella dijo que toma una semana para hacer efecto...

—Sí... Bella, creo que me están creciendo canas, ¿quieres acelerar un poco?

Bien, perra, lo aceleraré.

_Presionando avance rápido._

—Tuve-sexo-con-Edward-y-ahora-voy-a-tener-a-su-hijo. —Vómito verbal, quería vomitar, hablé demasiado rápido. Pero estaba hormonal, y mi temperamento era más que malo—. ¿Eso lo aceleró lo suficiente?

Alice dejó caer su Caramelo Frappuccino, sus ojos se volvieron del mismo tamaño que su cabeza.

—¿Estás embarazada?

—Oui*.

Ella golpeó su mano en el aire.

—¡Deja de ponerte toda francesa conmigo! ¡¿Estás embarazada del bebé de Edward Masen?!

¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación en la que toda la habitación se calla y todos te miran en una fracción de segundo? Bueno, eso me acababa de pasar. Casi se podía ver los signos de dólar rodando en sus ojos, porque sabían la recompensa que obtendrían por comunicar esta historia...

* * *

***Pourquoi:** por qué en francés.

***Oui:** sí en francés.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Lizdayanna, Katie D. B, Tata XOXO, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe12, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Leah De Call, Marazul08, Isa Labra Cullen, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, carolaap, Adriana Molina, somas, patymdn, Moni, Liliana Macias, CeCiegarcia, sandy56, tulgarita, Adriu, Isabelfromnowon, Tecupi, Alma Figueroa, Mel. ACS, Kriss21, kaja0507, jupy, krisr0405, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Marie Sellory, Mony G. Cullen, y bbluelilas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.9.**

—¿Hiciste _qué_? ¡Bella, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan jodidamente estúpida?! —Rosalie caminó de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá delante de ella sintiendo mucha lástima por mí. Levantó los brazos, gimiendo de ira. Alice había dejado su noche de adoración con Jasper para consolarme; sabía que lo necesitaba, y que Rosalie no sería la que me lo daría—. ¡Dijiste que todo estaba bien! ¡Dijiste que no pasó nada! _¡Dijiste que solo hablaron!_ —No había visto a mi amiga tan enojada en mucho tiempo; me asustó muchísimo.

—Rose, gritar no mejorará la situación. —Alice dijo esto, yo no podía encontrar el coraje para decir nada.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! ¡Debido a que ella no pudo mantener sus jodidas piernas cerradas y claramente no tiene idea de un método anticonceptivo decente, ahora está jodidamente embarazada! ¡Si se le permite andar de puta, se me permite gritar!

_¿Quién se cree que es?_

No podía creer que Rose hablara de mí de esa manera. Solo el tono trajo lágrimas a mis ojos, ella llamándome puta y tratándome como a una niña inmadura, tenía a las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas sin ninguna forma de detenerlas. Necesitando el escape, me fui a mi habitación. Alice me llamó, pero no respondí nada, débilmente la escuché decirle a Rosalie que necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener y que sabía qué tipo de errores había cometido. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y bloqueé todo el ruido antes de poder escuchar una respuesta.

Era en momentos como este, encerrada en mi habitación, cuando conectaría mi iPod y escucharía la suave voz de Edward, cantando las letras de amor, desesperación, promesas y de avanzar en la vida. Pero no había manera de que pudiera escucharlo ahora sin llorar más. ¡Estaba cargando a su bebé! Todavía estaba en estado de shock. Sabía que no podías llamarlo "bebé", era más un destello en una pantalla, pero sería un bebé cuando estuviera completamente desarrollado.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No era como si pudiera llamarlo y preguntarle su opinión.

¿Siquiera le diría?

Espera, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que tenía que decirle!

¿Pero cómo? No era como si pudiera averiguar su cuenta de Twitter y enviarle un tweet: _hola, soy Bella. ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Vas a ser papá! Supongo que deberíamos haber sido más cuidadosos..._

E incluso si lograba comunicarme con su representante, ¿ella realmente me creería? Esto sucedió con Justin Bieber, y todos hablaron mierda sobre la chica. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el mundo hiciera comentarios, especialmente cuando ni siquiera me conocían.

Conciencia de Bella: _¡NO CONOCES MI VIDA, PERRA!_

Con la banda sonora de The Runaways sonando fuerte en mis oídos, me tumbé en la cama y lloré en mis sábanas. Sabía que Rosalie no iba a saltar de alegría e insistir en convertirse en madrina, pero no esperaba que me llamara por todos esos nombres detestables. Culpaba a su malicia por mis lágrimas más que al desastre en el que me había metido.

Todas las emociones de hoy, unidas a las actividades del día, me hicieron caer en un sueño tranquilo.

0-0

—¿_Bella?_

—_Rose, vamos, dudo que quiera hablar con alguien en este momento._

—_Pero necesito disculparme._

—_Si hubieras sido la amiga que ella buscaba, no tendrías necesidad de disculparte._

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer, Al?_

—_No lo sé, pero estaremos allí para ella a través de todo. Desde que peleamos por el mismo chico en la secundaria, y luego le dejamos los ojos morados por ser un idiota, hemos estado allí la una para la otra, no podemos dejar que eso pare ahora, especialmente no cuando nuestra amistad va a significar más para Bella que cualquier otra cosa._

—_¿Qué pasa con Edward?_

—_¿Qué pasa con él?_

—_Alice, él necesita saberlo. Tenemos que decírselo._

—_¿Y cómo se supone que lo hagamos?_

—_Simple, vamos a buscarlo._

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Bellalphine Black, Liz Vidal, Isa Labra Cullen, Kriss21, cavendano13, CeCiegarcia, Yoliki, Liliana Macias, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, carolaap, patymdn, Chayley Costa, somas, Marazul08, Techu, BereB, tulgarita, jupy, Tecupi, kaja0507, Katie D. B, Vanenaguilar, freedom2604, liduvina, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Maryluna, y Leah De Call.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.10.**

Desperté sintiéndome letárgica, débil y con una extraña sensación burbujeante en el estómago. No podría decir si esto se debía a ayer y todo lo que pasé, o si eran los primeros síntomas del embarazo, no era como si hubiera recorrido este camino antes. Me levanté de la cama aproximadamente una hora antes de tener que irme a trabajar. Pasé por la ducha, el agua caliente hizo justicia a mis músculos tensos y doloridos, pero no me dio más energía, lo que no era normal. Me había secado el pelo, puesto la ropa de trabajo y estaba abajo a las siete y media. Al entrar en la cocina, instantáneamente sentí que algo era diferente, y luego noté las hojas de papel pegadas a las puertas de la alacena, el refrigerador e incluso el microondas: _Alice..._

La tetera eléctrica siempre era lo primero que encendía, el aviso en la alacena arriba de esta decía: _¡Buenos días, Solcito! Sé que vas a hacer una taza de café humeante... pero no lo hagas. Las mujeres embarazadas deben evitar las bebidas con alto contenido de cafeína (solo puedes tomar 200 mg por día), así que por favor date la vuelta y encuentra algo más._

Genial, sin café para el desayuno; esperaré y tomaré algo más tarde durante mi descanso.

Luego, fui al refrigerador y busqué leche para mi cereal. Otro aviso se encontraba allí: _No lo he verificado, pero si la leche no está pasteurizada, ¡HÍERVELA! Y por favor, encanto, ve por la granola en lugar de los Cheerios. Puedes tomar jugo de naranja y cualquier cosa del frutero, siempre que se lave adecuadamente. Para tu almuerzo, te he preparado un sándwich que puedes comer. ¡Que tengas un buen día, cara de perra! X_

¿Quién hubiera pensado que había tanto que debías evitar cuando estabas embarazada? Estaba agradecida de tener a alguien tan loca como Alice por amiga; yo no habría pensado en volver a verificar este tipo de cosas y odiaría pensar en las consecuencias. Simplemente por interés, comprobé lo que decía la nota en el microondas.

_¡Una última cosa! Si el microondas está encendido y funcionando, ¡MANTENTE BIEN ALEJADA! ¡La radioactividad puede afectar al feto en crecimiento!_

Me asustó que Alice supiera mi ritual diario y a qué iría primero, y qué nota leería primero: ¿era tan predecible? O tal vez ella solo era psíquica.

—¿Bella? —Una voz que sonaba vulnerable vino detrás de mí. No había hablado con Rosalie desde que sus duras palabras fueron dichas anoche, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la llamada de mi nombre. Hubiera sido infantil ignorarlo y seguir desayunando, así que fui madura sobre ello y me giré para saludar a Rosalie. Seguía vestida con su pijama y su bata de seda, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta luciendo como un triste cachorro.

—Buenos días, Rose.

Las únicas veces que había visto a Rose derrumbarse fue cuando murió su abuela y después del divorcio de sus padres. Ah, y ahora. En serio, ella me arrastró a un abrazo y lloró.

—Bell, lo siento mucho. No quise decir lo que dije; estaba enojada y sorprendida. Sabes que no creo que seas una puta, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, entiendo que estabas enojada, yo también estoy enojada conmigo. Simplemente no aprecio que mi amiga más cercana hable de mí de una forma tan mala.

—Y haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones. ¿Lavar? Haré eso. ¿Cocinar? Yo... intentaré eso. Si tuviéramos diez años, te habría dado toda mi mesada por un mes.

No pude permanecer impávida por mucho tiempo. Mi boca se convirtió en una sonrisa contagiosa, ambas no pudimos evitar sonreír y reír sin aliento.

—¿Seis dólares a la semana? Me convenciste.

—Déjame ir a buscar mi bolso. Pero realmente, Bell, sabes que Alice y yo te apoyaremos en lo que decidas hacer, ¿sí?

Era muy afortunada de conocer a estas dos.

—Sí, lo sé. Oye, tengo que ir a trabajar, pero hablaremos cuando llegue a casa. ¿Vas a trabajar hoy?

—Nop, Emmett logró cambiar su turno de día por uno de noche, así que me tomé el día libre para pasarlo juntos.

—Suerte para algunos. Está bien, volveré más tarde, nos vemos luego. —No había terminado mi desayuno, pero la idea de comer me dio un poco de náuseas, así que dejé el cuenco medio vacío de granola solidificada al lado del fregadero. Estaba fuera de la casa y en camino a las ocho y cinco.

**1 semana después.**

Según Alice, la jodida genio de los bebés, debería comer una gran cantidad de frutas y verduras para llenar mi sistema con vitamina C y todos los demás nutrientes que contenían. Con eso, ella me dio una larga lista para comprar en Target, que convertiríamos en batidos y jugos saludables que podría llevar al trabajo. Agregué galletas saladas y Ginger Ale a la lista para hacer que mis náuseas matutinas fueran un poco más fáciles de manejar. Comprar esas cosas me recordó a cuando era niña y mi madre me arropaba en la cama con una colcha especial que ambas hicimos y dejaba galletas y ale junto a mi cama para picar.

Todavía no sabía si me quedaría con el bebé o no, pero si lo hacía, esperaba ser tan buena como mi propia madre. Quería decir, ella todavía estaba viva, pero yo ya no necesitaba el constante control paterno, el cuidado.

Cuando llegué a la caja, cargué mis artículos detrás del hombre frente a mí y revisé las revistas mientras esperaba. Vi a Edward en la esquina de una de ellas, quería mirar hacia otro lado y no tener nada que pudiera recordarme a él, pero el artículo me gritaba.

**¿INMINENTE NACIMIENTO?**

_Oh, mierda._

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍**: Kriss21, Katie D. B, Liz Vidal, Techu, alejandra1987, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Adriu, DanitLuna, Marazul08, patymdn, carolaap, debynoe12, Liliana Macias, Tata XOXO, Brenda Cullenn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, CeCiegarcia, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, sandy56, Chayley Costa, Moni, somas, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, kaja0507, tulgarita, jupy, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, Isa Labra Cullen, bbluelilas, Leah De Call, Clary, Vanenaguilar, y cary.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.11.**

—¡Esto es una maldita atrocidad! ¡Totalmente bárbaro! —Alice arrojó la revista y respiró con fuerza por la nariz como un toro furioso.

—Al, te estás poniendo británica otra vez.

—¡No me importa! Cualquiera que piense que puede difundir rumores sobre nuestra Bell y salirse con la suya, se va a llevar una sorpresa.

La revista me estaba mirando; el artículo se anunciaba con una foto de Edward y un par de escarpines rosados puestos con Photoshop alrededor de su cuello. Las lágrimas brotaron, partes de esa noche pasaron por mi mente, especialmente las cosas que se dijeron: él dijo que confiaba en mí, bueno, esa confianza fue destruida en el momento en que él... terminó el trabajo.

—¿Cómo se esparció la noticia tan rápido? Solo me enteré la semana pasada.

Rosalie sorbió lentamente de su gran copa de vino tinto.

—Todo lo que necesitas es que una persona lo descubra, que busque una revista que pagaría una gran cantidad de dinero, y luego no hay nada que detenga el incendio forestal.

Alice me miró como disculpándose, pero lo desestimé con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella había dicho cuánto lamentaba haber gritado mis noticias, pero ya lo había superado. Alguien lo descubriría tarde o temprano, no podías mantener en secreto algo tan grande como esto durante mucho tiempo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Hablando de Alice, ella saltó en su asiento, agitando las manos y luciendo como un pajarito tratando de volar.

—Oh, casi me olvido de mencionar que tenemos que pedirte turno con un obstetra.

—¿En serio? Oh, Dios. —No me gustaba el dentista porque me metía herramientas desconocidas en la boca. ¡De ninguna manera me iba a gustar alguien que metiera aparatos desconocidos en mi jardín privado!

—Sí, sí, Bell. Necesitas una cita para que puedan revisar tu embarazo y otras cuestiones médicas a las que no he prestado atención. También ayudan a discutir los planes de parto. ¿Ves? Es muy importante que vayas.

—Um, Alice, no sé si voy a seguir con esto o no. No discutiré un plan de parto hasta que sepa con certeza que realmente habrá un parto.

Ella se veía horrorizada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres tener un aborto?

—Lo que _quiero _hacer es lo que sea mejor. No estoy lista para ser madre, no puedo ponerme en contacto con Edward para ayudar a compartir la custodia, y no estoy en una relación estable como había querido estar. Apuesto que a Jasper no le gusta esta tontería de _"hijo fuera del matrimonio"*_.

—¿No te refieres a _"niño fuera de _Whitlock_"*_? —Rose y yo chocamos los cinco, riéndonos del excelente juego de palabras de Rosalie. Alice solo nos miró con furia.

—Ja, ja, como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes; en realidad, no lo he hecho… cállense. ¿Y a quién le importa lo que piense Jasper? No va a hacer que Dios te envíe a la cárcel, solo porque te acostaste con alguien, él todavía te amará tanto como ahora.

—Aun así, no voy a discutir nada definitivo hasta que me haya decidido.

0-0

Eww, todo estaba tan... limpio... y había partes femeninas de plástico en la pared. No era broma, estaba mirando alrededor, esperando que apareciera el torturador, ¡y me encontré mirando una _vagina gigante de plástico_! Luego había una tabla que mostraba a un feto durante las etapas del embarazo, pasando de un renacuajo deformado a un bebé vivo, gritando y cagando, que luego salía por tu inocencia. Mi parte inferior delantera emitió un pequeño quejido y un sonido estrangulado... _Estoy segura de que se ve peor de lo que realmente es._

Cuando el obstetra entró, estaba agradecida de ver que no era la enfermera que me indicó los anticonceptivos en primer lugar: _ja, señora, parece que sus pequeñas pastillas no funcionaron_. No, este era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello gris formándose en su flequillo y patillas, que vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio como un maldito profesor loco en una película de terror, y guantes de látex azules. Se quedó mirando a mi cuerpo cubierto por una bata con una sonrisa relajante.

—Isabella, mi nombre es doctor Fisher, encantado de conocerte. —Estrechó mi mano temblorosa en un gesto supuestamente amable, pero eso no hizo ni mierda a mis nervios. No diría que era agradable conocer a un hombre extraño, cuyos instrumentos imitaban a los de Sweeney Todd y quería explorar cincuenta leguas bajo el mar—. ¿Es tu primer embarazo, supongo?

—Er, sí. Todavía estoy decidiendo, um, si, um, quedarme con el... el-el bebé o no, pero me dijeron que hiciera una cita de todos modos.

—Sí, ya sea que abortes o no, siempre es mejor que te realicen un chequeo de antemano. —Me hizo poner los pies sobre unos estribos, recostarme y relajarme. ¿Relajarme? ¿Me estaba cargando? ¿¡Cómo me iba a relajar cuando tenía a mi vagina prácticamente ondeando en su cara!?

—Esto va a ser frío y un poco incómodo, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

Vagina de Bella: _No. De ninguna manera. Lo único que voy a permitir a través de estas puertas tiene que estar unido a un hombre y rimar con "ampolla". ¡Ese consolador lubricado es un no-no!_

Oh Jesús, María, Madre de Dios (perdón, Jasper), pero nunca antes había sentido algo tan extraño y alienígena en esa parte de mi cuerpo, y dormí con Mike Newton, _¡ardía!_

La pantalla a mi derecha se encendió. Estaba mirando algo en blanco y negro, bastante borroso en algunos lugares y con manchas en otros. En el centro había un agujero negro nítido, el doctor Fisher me explicó que ese agujero era mi matriz y que la pequeña mancha en el fondo de ese agujero era el feto.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso es...

Estaba sin palabras; no había presenciado algo tan fascinante antes.

—Isabella, ese es tu bebé.

* * *

*****Child out of Whitlock es un juego de palabras del apellido de Jasper con child out of wedlock, que significa hijo fuera del matrimonio.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, Marie Sellory, Isa Labra Cullen, Mel. ACS, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Lady Grigori, Techu, Clary, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, Marazul08, CeCiegarcia, Katie D. B, krisr0405, Isabelfromnowon, kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, Liliana Macias, Cinti77, Tecupi, jupy, Teffi Masen, debynoe12, Kriss21, Adriu, freedom2604, tulgarita, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.12.**

**Edward POV.**

—_Oh-ooh, sí, nos estamos desmoronando..._ —Alejé mi boca del micrófono y recibí los elogios de la audiencia de buena gana. Para un artista como yo, no había mejor sonido o experiencia que ver a cientos de personas apoyar tu camino hacia el éxito y cantar las letras contigo. Esa fue la última canción de la noche, y qué manera de terminar mi última noche en Dallas, Texas. _Coming Down_ fue escrita antes de mi ruptura y describía las emociones con las que estábamos lidiando, luego todo comenzó a partir de ahí, mi estado de ánimo se volvió más oscuro; mis letras se volvieron más oscuras, pero mi fuerza y capacidad para sobrevivir a las dificultades se hicieron más fuertes. Tener a todos mis seguidores cantando las palabras hacía que pareciera más real que me estaban apoyando durante el dolor y ayudándome a encontrar la "luz al final del túnel".

—Dallas, una vez más, han demostrado ser una de las mejores ciudades para tocar. —Hice una pausa en mi discurso para darle al público el tiempo para animar—. Si pudiera, habría agregado más fechas aquí, pero tal vez la próxima vez, si me quieren de nuevo. —Por supuesto que lo hacían, sus gritos solo confirmaron eso—. Ja, ja, podría tener que hacerles cumplir eso. Una vez más, han sido espectaculares, ¡buenas noches!

Debajo de mis pies y pegada al piso estaba la lista de canciones que los músicos y yo seguimos. Habíamos trabajado duro para obtener la lista correcta, así que estaba más que impresionado cuando la finalizamos: _Discovery, 21st Century Girl, Lost in Me, 1+1=3, Two Way Street, Electrical Cord, Our Next Generation, Beer Goggles, Relentless, Caution, A Version of You, I'm Not the Hero; I'm the Bad Guy, Fast Forward, For Emilie _y _Coming Down._

Habíamos incluido algo para todo, y una amplia gama de tonos, letras, mensajes, etc. Comenzaba con mi relación, lo que nos trajo, la pelea y luego las consecuencias cuando nos separamos y comenzamos nuevos viajes, más la extraña y significativa canción para mi propio beneficio; para sacarlo de mi pecho. Tenía las tres listas en la mano y busqué en la audiencia para ver a quién darle también.

Las hubiera pasado a tres personas en la primera fila, pero tenía una mejor idea. Doblando las esquinas superiores hacia adentro, se formó un punto en el medio en la parte superior del papel. Doblé el resto del papel para que se encontraran en el medio, y luego seguí haciendo mi avión de papel. Eso me llevó de vuelta a mis años de infancia, empujándolo en el aire, viéndolo descender sobre la multitud y luego riendo mientras peleaban por el avión cuando aterrizó. Hice lo mismo con los otros dos aviones, dije mi último adiós y salí del escenario.

Tan pronto como volví a mi camarín, me pasé una toalla limpia por el rostro sudoroso y tomé un merecido descanso y un poco de agua. Mi descanso llegó a un abrupto final cuando Jane irrumpió en la habitación. Era pequeña, pero ni siquiera el diablo se pondría del lado equivocado de ella. Normalmente, hablaríamos sobre el concierto y, como mi representante, ella me diría qué cambiar o dejar igual, esta vez Jane parecía nada menos que furiosa.

—Será mejor que sea una broma —espetó, agitando la revista enrollada como un bastón.

—¿Qué es una broma? —No vi venir el ataque, así que no pude defender a mi rostro de la revista que le arrojaron.

—Abajo a la izquierda.

_Abajo a la izquierda, abajo a la izquierda… __**"INMINENTE NACIMIENTO"...**_

_¿Qué demonios? ¡Ese soy yo!_

No era inusual ver mi cara en este tipo de propaganda, pero nunca había tenido un artículo como este.

Jane me hizo mirarla antes de que pudiera leer lo que decía; solo había visto la foto confusa.

—Una fanática afirma que se acostó contigo y que ahora está embarazada de tu hijo. Por favor, _por favor_, dime que eso no es cierto.

Recordé... y maldije en voz alta.

Otra vez no. Por favor, otra vez no.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, Yoliki, Isa Labra Cullen, debynoe12, Techu, Kriss21, Katie D. B, Marazul08, CeCiegarcia, Tata XOXO, Katie D. B, patymdn, Isabelfromnowon, Lady Grigori, Teffi Masen, krisr0405, freedom2604, tulgarita, Tecupi, Brenda Cullenn, somas, jupy, sandy56, Leah De Call, Adriu, Marie Sellory (en la revista salía Edward con unos zapatitos de bebé alrededor del cuello), kaja0507, Moni, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Clary, Liliana Macias, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.13.**

—¡Bella, Bella, Bella! —Alice entró saltando por la puerta principal, con Rosalie detrás. Debido a que era sábado, Alice y yo estábamos usando nuestra ropa más desaliñada: la mía consistía en una camiseta sin mangas y un chándal negro, mientras que Alice usaba unos jeans que parecían caros y una blusa floreada. Rosalie, sin embargo, acababa de terminar el trabajo, por lo que su apretado trasero estaba metido en una falda de tubo gris a rayas y una blusa blanca. Bueno, no me sentía sexy frente a esas dos... En sus manos, Alice sostenía su bolso y una bolsa de plástico—. Necesitamos hablar contigo, Belly-Bell, por eso hemos ideado un plan para la noche. —Sacó un envase de helado—. Ben —se lo pasó a Rosalie, luego sacó otro—, Jerry —lo último en la bolsa era un DVD alquilado— y Cam Gigandet. —La película era "Burlesque", donde obtendríamos más que nuestra parte justa de atractivo.

—Por lo tanto, el plan es comer nuestro peso en helado y babear por un barman jodidamente sexi, pero esa será la recompensa una vez que hayamos tenido nuestra conversación. Bella, sé que será difícil, pero debe ser hecho, y estaremos contigo en cada paso del camino.

Sabía de qué teníamos que hablar, y lo había estado temiendo todo el día.

El helado se guardó y comenzó la tortura. Rosalie se sentó a mi lado, tomó mis manos sobre su regazo y me miró con simpatía.

—Debido a las circunstancias, y lo que significaría para ti, Alice y yo sentimos que sería mejor si cortaras todo esto de raíz antes de que las cosas empeoren.

—Te refieres a hacerme un aborto. —Solo la palabra me asustaba, era algo que nunca soñé considerar cuando estaba creciendo, pero todo dependía de la situación en la que estuvieras.

—Entendemos que es un pensamiento aterrador, no queremos forzarte a nada, amor, pero piensa en lo que significaría el quedártelo. Ese niño tendrá cámaras sobre él desde el momento en que nazca, y nunca podrá vivir una vida "normal". No podemos buscar en una guía telefónica y averiguar el número de Edward, no sabemos dónde está y ni siquiera sabemos si él te ayudaría a criarlo.

Alice tenía algunos buenos puntos, pero yo sabía cómo defenderme.

—Entiendo todo eso, pero mi nombre estará en todos los periódicos sea lo que sea que elija, si se enteran que me deshice del hijo de Edward Masen, tendré a fanáticos dedicados agrediéndome. Si me lo quedo, tendré a fotógrafos fotografiando el crecimiento de mi vientre. De cualquier manera, no voy a salir ilesa.

Rosalie besó mis nudillos y se aseguró de que la estuviera mirando antes de hablar.

—Bella, sabes que te amo y que no digo esto de una manera ofensiva, pero no estás lista para criar a un niño. Todo lo que necesitamos es que Edward diga que el rumor es solo eso, un rumor, y el público pronto encontrará a alguien más por quien preocuparse. Será un camino largo y emotivo, pero juntas podemos hacer esto, Bella. Mientras más pronto se solucione, más fácil será superarlo. No es más que un puñado de células en este momento, y creo firmemente que cometerás un error al quedártelo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, CeCiegarcia, Leah De Call, Alma Figueroa, Techu, Liz Vidal, Liliana Macias, krisr0405, carolaap, Mel. ACS, sandy56, Chayley Costa, Pam Malfoy Black, Isa Labra Cullen, Yoliki, somas, Isabelfromnowon, Katie D. B, Lady Grigori, DanitLuna, patymdn, tulgarita, Cinti77, Tecupi, y Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	14. 14

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.14.**

Alice y Rosalie sacaron sus computadoras portátiles y no prestaron la menor atención a "Burlesque" reproduciéndose en la televisión. No sabía lo que estaban haciendo, dudaba que tuviera algo que ver con actualizar un estado de Facebook, y si era completamente honesta, no quería saberlo. La mejor parte de "Burlesque" era, sin lugar a dudas, cuando Cam Gigandet caminaba en pelotas por su departamento con solo una caja de galletas cubriéndole la serpiente. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Alice chilló, gritando _"¡pausa!"_ y la pantalla del televisor se congeló.

—He encontrado un gran lugarcito. —_¿Lugar? Ooh, ¿vamos a alguna parte?_—. A cuatro horas, poco más de quinientos dólares, y tiene una gran reputación. —Nos íbamos de vacaciones el lunes, ¿era un complemento adicional? ¿A cuatro horas de nuestro hotel en California y solo quinientos dólares en total?

No hice nada más que sentarme y escuchar su conversación.

—¿Cómo son las instalaciones? —preguntó Rosalie. Alice se chupó el labio inferior mientras buscaba en el sitio web en el que estaba.

—Er... parece estar muy bien equipado. Oh, pero espera, si esperamos hasta después de las vacaciones, la tarifa subirá de precio. Entonces, si posponemos las vacaciones, será más barato. Solo necesitaremos un día para esto.

¿Solo iremos allí por un día? Ooh, ¿era como un spa? ¿Un spa muy caro que costaba quinientos dólares en la reserva más barata? Mierda, sonaba bien.

—¿De cuánto más estamos hablando? —Rosalie había apagado su computadora ahora y le prestaba toda su atención a Alice y su conocimiento.

—Todo depende de la cantidad de semanas desde entonces hasta ahora. Más de doce y son como mínimo seiscientos veinte dólares. Bella, ¿cuántas semanas han pasado desde tu último período?

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué eso siquiera...?_

—Oh, tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando. Alice, ¿en qué sitio web estás?

—La Clínica Médica y de Bienestar de Seattle... —Dijo eso como si debería haberlo sabido todo el tiempo. Mi corazón latía con ira. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

—Por favor, _por favor_, no digas que están actuando a mis espaldas para reservar _mi_ aborto.

—Bella, no estamos actuando a tus espaldas.

—¡Eso es _exactamente_ lo que están haciendo! ¡Tú y Rose han estado organizando eso y yo aún no he tomado una decisión! —Antes de que Alice pudiera intervenir y decir su respuesta, otro punto me golpeó—. ¿Cuesta ese precio ridículo deshacerse de una vida? Eso es enfermo, es más barato quedarse con el niño y criarlo.

La-señorita-jodidamente-lo-sé-todo no podía dejar el tema sin mencionar sus hechos.

—En realidad, el padre promedio gasta más de doscientos mil en un niño desde su nacimiento hasta...

—Cállate.

Rosalie se arrodilló ante mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas en un intento de calmarme.

—Bella, estamos haciendo esto por tu bien. No estás lista para traer un bebé, y esta es la forma más fácil de salir del desastre.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi bebé es un desastre?

—Amor, eso no es lo que quise decir, solo que esta situación es un desastre.

—Bien, ¿qué tal esto? Tuve una aventura de una noche con un tipo desconocido en un club, este tipo es solo otro Pepe Honguito, me quedo embarazada, bla, bla, bla, ¿te sentirías de la misma forma?

—Bella, eso es completamente diferente.

¿Se estaba escuchando a sí misma ahora? ¿En serio?

—Explícame, Rose, ¿cómo es diferente? En realidad no, lo que haga es mi decisión, y no puedes obligarme a deshacerme de mi hijo. Aprecio que las dos me estén cuidando, pero necesitan entender que no soy una niñita. A pesar de que va a ser un desafío, estoy decidida a localizar a Edward, y no hay forma de que me haga un aborto sin hablar primero con él; este no es solo mi hijo.

Por segunda vez en los últimos días, me alejé de mis amigas, luchando contra las lágrimas mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación. La última vez que hice esto, no podía soportar escuchar a Edward, pero esta vez era diferente, sentía la necesidad de escuchar su voz mientras lloraba. Mi mano subconscientemente acarició mi estómago plano, deseando poder sentir alguna prueba del viaje por el que estaba pasando, pero por ahora tenía que esperar.

Mientras estaba recostada, con Edward cantando en voz baja a través de los parlantes, le hice una promesa a Flicker*.

—No dejaré que nadie te lastime, Flicker. Porque estás conmigo ahora, y eso nunca cambiará. No puedo esperar hasta que puedas escuchar mi voz y escuchar las canciones que canta tu papi; estarás muy orgulloso.

Me quedé dormida con la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría. Ja, poco sabía.

* * *

***Flicker:** es destello o parpadeo, pero me pareció mejor dejarlo en inglés.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior****:** Marazul08, krisr0405, Melina, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, Isabelfromnowon, Liz Vidal, calvialexa, Tata XOXO, Katie D. B, Lady Grigori, carolaap, Chayley Costa, nelithaa-bella, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, cavendano13, alejandra1987, somas, Techu, Kriss21, Yoliki, Adriu, tulgarita, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Leah De Call, freedom2604, Liliana Macias, y jupy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	15. 15

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.15.**

HACÍA. DEMASIADO. CALOR.

Los ventiladores estaban funcionando, las puertas estaban abiertas pero aun así me estaba muriendo con este sol de California. Estábamos acostumbradas a veinte grados, no a los ochenta que hacían ahora. Llegamos a nuestro hotel anoche, nos sentamos en el balcón con unas bebidas frías y una cena rápida antes de irnos a la cama para revitalizarnos para hoy. Pero, por supuesto, cuando no estás acostumbrado a vivir con calor, tampoco estás acostumbrado a dormir con él. No recordaba cuántas veces me desperté anoche con las piernas pegajosas y sudorosas y simplemente sintiéndome terriblemente incómoda. La fina sábana que me cubría me rodeaba las piernas y, en algún momento durante la noche, la pateé e hice todo lo posible para volver a dormir. Cada vez que me dormía, mis sueños siempre estaban llenos de Flicker: despertando en una clínica y dándome cuenta de que había seguido el plan de mis amigas para perderlo; nunca logrando localizar a Edward, Alice y Rosalie abandonándome y terminar luchando a través de un embarazo difícil con nadie para ayudarme. Eso último me asustó, porque podría suceder tan fácilmente. Pero estaba decidida a no dejar que eso sucediera.

Cuando me desperté a las nueve de la mañana siguiente, Alice ya se había preparado para el día y salido a abastecer el refrigerador con lo esencial para nuestra estancia de dos semanas. Nos íbamos a quedar aquí en Los Ángeles durante dos semanas y luego viajaríamos a San Francisco, con paradas en el camino. Regresábamos a casa por unas semanas, ¡luego nos dirigiríamos a Hawái para la boda de Rosalie y Emmett! Cuando éramos adolescentes, discutimos las bodas de nuestros sueños, y Rosalie siempre dijo que quería casarse en una playa, con la foto de su boda teniendo una hermosa puesta de sol detrás de ellos. Así que cuando Emmett le propuso matrimonio y mencionó que él haría realidad su sueño, ella no podría haberlo amado más. Cuando me enteré de Flicker, me preocupé de que tuviéramos que ponernos en contacto con la señora que hizo nuestros vestidos de dama de honor en caso de que Flicker se notara y no me entrara, pero Alice me aseguró que con un material suelto, un pequeño vientre no afectaría nada.

Hice una ensalada de frutas rápida y fácil para el desayuno, la bajé con jugo de naranja y luego me vestí con un par de pantalones cortos de jean, chancletas y una simple camiseta blanca con volantes. Me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo baja que empujé sobre mi hombro y luego me puse las gafas en la cabeza.

—_Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get away… __—_Alice realizó su mejor imitación de Nicki Minaj, pavoneando sus cosas por la habitación, con una toalla de playa sobre su hombro, grandes anteojos ocupando una buena mitad de su pequeña cara—._ Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by…__ —_Rosalie estaba recibiendo su dosis diaria de E! News, poniéndose al día con las noticias de las celebridades—. _STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYY-YYY-YYY…_

—¡Alice! ¡Cállate! ¡Chicas, miren! —Señaló la pantalla con el control remoto del televisor. Lo rodeamos como una mosca a un pastel cuando _él_ apareció en la pantalla.

—_Edward Masen se sincera sobre los rumores de un aparente bebé. _—Una foto de Edward apareció en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla—_. Después de su concierto en Austin, Texas, anoche le preguntaron si se va a convertir en padre o si es otro incidente como el de Justin Bieber. Según Edward, todo es un montón de mentiras, y que no habrá un bebé Masen en el futuro cercano..._

—Qué bastardo. ¡Eso es una maldita atrocidad!

—Alice. Británica.

—Rosalie. No me importa. ¡Cómo se atreve a decir que es una mentira!

—_... Se tomará unos días libres de su gira por el país para asistir a los American Music Awards la próxima semana en Las Vegas. ¡Veamos cuántos premios puede obtener este año!_

Alice todavía estaba furiosa, lanzando una sarta de insultos, relacionándolos todos con el nombre de Edward. Rosalie estaba pensando y sin prestar atención, así que intervine para calmar a la pequeña loca.

—No sabe que es la verdad porque no hemos podido hablar. Además, estoy segura de que es su forma de mantener a raya la atención.

—¿Pero cómo vas a hablar con él, Bella? Acabamos de enterarnos de que está en Texas, ¡que está como a un millón de malditos kilómetros de aquí, y que solo se alejará más! No podemos ir a Texas y...

—No necesitamos ir a Texas —interrumpió Rosalie —, vamos a Las Vegas. —Ambas nos dimos la vuelta para mirarla—. Piénsenlo. Estará en Las Vegas la semana que viene eso está a, ¿qué, un viaje de cinco horas? Vamos allí, lo encontramos, al menos permitimos que Bella diga lo que necesita decir, y arreglamos todo esto.

Sonaba como la mejor idea posible para mí.

Al parecer, Alice pensaba de manera diferente.

—Estamos pensando muy fuera de la norma. En primer lugar, va a estar atestado como la mierda, en segundo va a costar una fortuna, y en tercero simplemente no va a funcionar.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor? Todas ponemos dinero para alquilar un automóvil, nos turnamos para conducir y ni siquiera necesitamos reservar alojamiento en ningún lado, simplemente conducimos durante la noche después de que esté hecho. Bella necesita la oportunidad de hablar con él y si esto es lo más cerca que estará en el próximo tiempo, seremos unas tontas si al menos no lo intentamos.

Alice levantó las manos en el aire.

—¡Bien! ¡Pero si esto falla, no vengas a llorarme!

_Flicker, parece que vamos a Las Vegas._

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Kriss21, patymdn, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, sandy56, Isa Labra Cullen, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Leah De Call, Techu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Marie Sellory, Lizdayanna, carolaap, Marazul08, Adriu, debynoe12, Liliana Macias, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, somas, Yoliki, CeCiegarcia, tulgarita, Katie D. B, Lady Grigori, liduvina, Tecupi, y freedom2604.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	16. 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.16.**

—Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Decía tomar la salida de Casino Ctr Blvd!

—¿Qué? Eurgh, Rosalie, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡Lo hice! ¡Todas lo hicimos! Dice tomar la salida 75B de Casino Ctr Blvd y luego girar a la izquierda en Stewart Avenue, y tú _seguiste_ conduciendo. Ahora mira lo que has hecho.

Lo habíamos hecho muy bien, llegando a las afueras de Nevada, hasta que Alice decidió no escuchar nuestras instrucciones, dejándonos conduciendo directamente a la mitad de la maldita nada. Se sentía como esa escena en Clueless, cuando Cher le está enseñando a Dionne a conducir y terminan gritando, los motociclistas pasan zumbando y los camioneros tocan sus bocinas. Ahora no sabíamos a dónde íbamos, el tráfico nos pasaba a ambos lados y, creía, que estábamos muy cerca de gritar. O, en mi caso, vomitar.

_Flicker, este no es el momento para enfermar a mamá._

—Er, Alice, ¿puedes estacionarte rápido, por favor?

—¡Bella, no puedo simplemente estacionarme! ¡Estamos en medio de una condenada carretera!

—Bueno, si no lo haces pronto, las pintaré a ambas y a este auto con mi vómito.

—_Oh, Jesucristo._

Un área de descanso apareció no muy lejos en la carretera. Alice se estacionó en ella, salté del auto y ni siquiera llegué a los descuidados arbustos antes de soltar mis entrañas. El camino polvoriento ahora tenía una hermosa mancha de un enfermo color amarillo anaranjado marcándolo. Rosalie se acercó para entregarme mi botella de agua; me acarició la espalda mientras me enjuagaba el mal sabor de boca. Pensé que había pasado la alerta, cuando de repente volví a vomitar, accidentalmente empapando su pie derecho en el proceso.

—¿Podría este viaje empeorar? ¡Estamos perdidas, Bella está vomitando sus entrañas y hay _vómito en mis zapatos_!

—Lo siento mucho. Te compraré un par nuevo.

—No te preocupes, es solo un zapato. Pero si regresamos sin hablar con Edward, recuerda mis palabras, señorita, lo _lamentarás_.

—Está bien, ¡he averiguado a dónde tenemos que ir! —gritó Alice desde el auto, agitando su iPhone en el aire.

—¡Gracias al Señor, estamos salvadas!

—Bien, ustedes dos, regresen al auto. Pero si apestan y me hacen vomitar, las dos van a caminar.

—¡Oye, sabes que no es justo hacer que una mujer embarazada camine por kilómetros!

—Bella, sabes bien que esa regla no cuenta hasta que estés lisiada y tengas tobillos gordos.

Oh, bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

0-0

Bien, entonces Nicki Minaj parecía una hoja de lechuga, Katy Perry se veía hermosa y Lady Gaga se veía... bueno, se veía normal, esa era prácticamente la única forma de describirlo.

Llegar a la arena bastante temprano nos permitió conseguir un gran lugar para estar, justo cerca de donde los autos se detenían y las celebridades comenzaban su viaje por la alfombra roja. Los periodistas estaban posicionados en varios lugares, junto con fotógrafos y muchachos que grababan entrevistas con artistas y nominados a premios. Cada vez que un auto se detenía, mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, esperando que no fuera Edward, pero que lo fuera al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, nunca era él, solo alguien más. Diez minutos antes de que supuestamente comenzara el espectáculo, comencé a dudar de que él realmente aparecería. Era eso, o llegó y nunca nos dimos cuenta.

Pero entonces, Alice me agarró la mano y comenzó a saltar sobre sus pies.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! —Eché un vistazo para ver una SUV negra estacionarse justo frente a nosotras ¡y salió él! Se veía jodidamente sexi con jeans negros, una camisa de vestir blanca, un blazer negro y gafas negras de montura cuadrada cubriendo sus ojos. Tenía un par de guardaespaldas alrededor, así como a una mujer pequeña y rubia que lo seguía con un portafolio de cuero negro aferrado a su pecho. Era apenas más alta que Alice, pero tenía esa expresión que decía: _"Cuidado: muerdo"._

¿Recordaría cómo me veía? Estaba bastante oscuro en esa habitación, y él había estado tan ocupado desde entonces que probablemente no había pensado en mi aspecto. ¿Y mi nombre? ¿Le sonaría si lo escuchaba?

—_¡Edward! ¡Por aquí, Edward!_ —Alice estaba gritando por mí, porque parecía que yo no podía encontrar mi voz. Él estaba haciendo su camino por nuestra fila, firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos. Me sentía mal, solo esperaba que fuera metafórico, y no Flicker vengándose de mí. Se acercó a nosotros y ni siquiera me miró, solo a Alice, que prácticamente estaba empujando un trozo de papel en su cara—. Edward. —Él levantó la vista—. Es Bella... del club... —Ella me señaló con el pulgar, él siguió sus instrucciones y se congeló cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

_Hola…_

—Oh, Dios mío... ¿qué-qué estás haciendo aquí?

_¡Pensé que te gustaría conocer a tu bebé!... Um, no._

—Los rumores son ciertos y tenemos que hablar.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Marazul08, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Techu, carolaap, Lady Grigori, Liliana Macias, patymdn, Lizdayanna, somas, Yoliki, Maribel 1925, CeCiegarcia, Liz Vidal, jupy, tulgarita, Tecupi, sandy56, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Clary, Mel. ACS, kaja0507, freedom2604, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	17. 17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.17.**

—Er, claro, sí... tenemos que hablar... —Edward se pasó las manos por el sexy mechón de pelo. Me sentí mal, porque sabía bajo la presión que estaba con la gira, la ceremonia de premiación y ahora yo aparecía de la nada, ordenándole que se tomara un tiempo libre para conversar—. Urm... —La pequeña rubia se acercó y casi lo empujó para que su dulce y ardiente trasero se moviera por la alfombra—. ¡Oh! Jane, justo la persona que necesito ver. —Extendió su mano hacia mí en un gesto—. Esta es Bella. Bella, esta es mi representante, Jane. El... er... _inminente nacimiento_... ¿es... Bella? No sé lo que estoy diciendo.

Conciencia de Bella: _No, realmente no lo haces. Jesucristo, estúpido._

Jane me miró con una mirada que gritaba: _vas a morir de una forma muy dolorosa_.

—¡Tú comenzaste este rumor!

_Mami…_

—Jane, cálmate. Escucha, como sabes, tengo que irme. Así que por favor, ¿puedes hablar con Bella?, y luego, tan pronto como termine, me haré cargo y resolveré esto. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Bella?

¿Honestamente? _No_.

—Um, sí, es-es-eso está bien para mí. —_Mientras viva para contar la historia_.

Jane aceptó de mala gana, envió a Edward en su camino y me pidió que la siguiera. Alice y Rosalie me dijeron que se entretendrían y que solo les enviara un mensaje de texto cuando terminara. Quería que vinieran conmigo y tomaran mi mano mientras Rubiecita me interrogaba, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, así que tenía que actuar según mi edad y no según el tamaño de mi zapato.

El lugar más fácil para hablar era en la parte trasera de la SUV en la que habían llegado: estaba justo afuera del lugar para cuando Edward terminara, era privado y las ventanas estaban polarizadas, por lo que nadie sabría que estábamos allí.

—No creo que deba aclarar que no me gusta lo que estás difundiendo y que no me gustas tú.

Conciencia de Bella: _No creo que deba aclarar que eres una perra._

La Bella insegura y nerviosa se fue, y la Bella confiada tomó su lugar.

—Lo siento, pero no me conoces, así que no tienes derecho a hacer suposiciones sobre mí antes de escuchar la verdad.

Jane rio sarcásticamente.

—Escucha, cariño, la mierda que estás causando está poniendo mucha presión sobre Edward y yo; no necesitamos esto en este momento.

_Yo no soy tu "cariño"._

—Lamento mucho que esto haya sucedido, no quería que nadie más que nosotros se enterara, pero lo han hecho, y tenemos que superarlo y decidir qué hacer.

—Si dependiera de mí, pagaría para que te hicieras un aborto, o me aseguraría de que Edward no tenga nada que ver con _su_ vida. Oh, espera... depende de mí, hmm, decisiones, decisiones. —Quería sacar esa sonrisa de su rostro con un puñetazo.

—Puede que seas su representante, pero no eres su madre, no puedes obligarlo a hacer algo tan grande como eso. Edward es un hombre adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Si él me dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con la vida de su hijo, entonces aceptaré eso y seguiré mi camino. Pero no hasta que él hable por sí mismo y sin que le pongas ideas en la cabeza.

—Ya veremos...

0-0

Horas después, aunque parecieron días, Edward terminó, recogió un puñado de premios y ocupó el lugar de Jane en la SUV. Se disculpó por las duras palabras que Jane pudo haber dicho. No sabía si mentir y decir que todo estaba bien, o decir la verdad y admitir su actitud de perra. Me enseñaron a decir siempre la verdad, así que eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

—Lo siento, pero es una tonta injusta y apestosa.

Edward sonrió y se rio entre dientes.

—Créeme, he escuchado mucho peor.

—Básicamente, dijo que no le caía bien, que no le gustaba la mierda que estaba esparciendo, y que felizmente pagaría para que me hiciera un aborto y para que no tuvieras nada que ver con el bebé.

Edward gruñó enojado en sus manos apretadas.

—Lo siento mucho. No te lo merecías.

Creo que debíamos comenzar desde el principio.

—No, Edward, yo lo siento. Realmente, debería haber prestado más atención a lo que estaba pasando, ya sabes... esa noche. Dije que estaba tomando anticonceptivos y lo estoy, bueno, lo estaba, pero acababa de comenzar, no eran efectivos, no pensé y... ahora estamos aquí. —Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y cayeron lentamente sobre mis mejillas—. Y ahora me siento tan estúpida, realmente he jodido mi vida, tu vida y carrera, y no sé qué hacer.

Puso una mano cariñosa sobre la mía. Estaba muy sorprendida de que él estuviera tomando esto tan bien como parecía.

—Déjame ser honesto, no estoy exactamente... emocionado con la noticia, y sí, fue muy, muy estúpido de nuestra parte, pero lo que Jane dijo estuvo mal, y no tenía derecho a decidir por mí.

Solo asentí, sin saber qué decir en respuesta a eso. Así que, en cambio, comencé una nueva conversación.

—Quiero saber cuál es tu opinión acerca de que me haga un aborto. Mis amigas no quieren que me lo quede, y casi reservan una cita para mí, pero dije que no haría nada hasta que hablara contigo.

—¿Incluso cuando sabías lo difícil que es localizarme?

—Obviamente, fue más fácil de lo que pensábamos, pero sí, incluso entonces.

Edward inhaló y exhaló ruidosamente, golpeteando los dedos mientras pensaba.

—Hmm... bueno, solo voy a decirlo, es un tema difícil para mí, y sí, me hubiera molestado si lo hubieras hecho sin pensarlo, pero debido a las circunstancias, entendería si te decides por eso.

Quería saber más sobre por qué era un "tema difícil", pero no quería interferir más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Fui a un obstetra y me hicieron una ecografía interna; desde entonces, me di cuenta de que no podría vivir conmigo misma si hiciera algo para lastimarlo.

—Creo que es una decisión muy valiente, Bella. No tengo ningún problema con que te quedes con el bebé, y si quieres mi ayuda, estaré aquí para ti.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, cavendano13, debynoe12, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Techu, Liz Vidal, Schatzie0713, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, sandy56, alejandra1987, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, nelithaa-bella, kaja0507, cary (trato de actualizar todos los días), Maryluna, jupy, tulgarita, Leah De Call, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Holly Swan, Liliana Macias, Isabelfromnowon, freedom2604, carolaap, liduvina, Kriss21, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	18. 18

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.18.**

**Edward.**

Estaba en esta situación otra vez.

Aunque, sí, esta vez era diferente, pero la idea detrás de esto era la misma.

Solo podía rezar para no terminar con la misma mentalidad que la última vez.

Las palabras de Bella me ayudaron a tranquilizarme de que ella no quería renunciar, pero el futuro no estaba escrito en piedra. Lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentí extrañamente protector y cuando repitió las palabras de Jane, no había estado tan enojado en años. No diría que esto no era culpa de Bella, pero no era del todo su culpa, los dos teníamos la culpa aquí, los dos fuimos estúpidos, y ella no merecía ser tratada como algo que Jane podía pisar. Le prometí que estaría allí si ella me necesitaba, y lo dije en serio; no era un hombre insensible y mi madre me crio para tratar a las personas con el respeto que me gustaría recibir.

Solo había una cosa de la que quería asegurarme.

—¿Estás en una relación con alguien? —Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon, claramente malentendiendo—. Mierda, eso salió mal. Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien críe a mi hijo como suyo? ¿Como un novio celoso o algo así? —Sabía que no estaba comprometida o casada debido a sus dedos sin anillo.

—Oh, er, no, so-soy solo yo.

Bien, podía relajarme ahora.

El teléfono de Bella vibró con un mensaje de texto, escribió una respuesta rápida y suspiró ruidosamente.

—Esa era mi amiga, Rosalie. Aparentemente, nuestra otra amiga, Alice, está borrachísima y quiere casarse con un sexi extraño aun cuando tiene un novio increíble en casa. Creo que esa es mi señal para irme...

Aunque hubiera pagado un buen dinero para sentarme aquí y hablar, sabía que ella tenía que irse y que yo tenía que ir al aeropuerto antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo. Entonces, con nuestra partida en mente, se me ocurrió una idea.

—Oye, podríamos intercambiar direcciones de correo electrónico, números de teléfono y entonces, si necesitamos comunicarnos entre nosotros por cualquier cosa, podemos.

—Eso suena como la mejor idea. De lo contrario, recibirás actualizaciones en Twitter...

Ni siquiera tenía Twitter, pero ese no era el punto. En tres minutos, mi agenda telefónica tenía un contacto adicional y la de ella también.

—Bueno, Bella, gracias por venir hasta aquí solo para verme.

Ella sonrió, pero no tenía idea de qué era tan gracioso.

—No, gracias a _ti_ por tomarte este tiempo para hablar conmigo; sé lo ocupado que estás.

—Además, no te preocupes por tener problemas con el dinero, con gusto te ayudaré a pagar los gastos que encuentres en el camino.

—Edward... _huhh_... gracias, realmente lo apreciaría.

—No podría simplemente dejar que te las arregles sola, a pesar de lo que Jane podría decir sobre todo el asunto.

Nos separamos con un breve abrazo, asegurándonos que hablaríamos pronto.

Me iba a asegurar de eso.

0-0

—Así que aterrizaremos aproximadamente a las nueve y catorce, lo que nos da tiempo de sobra para preparar todo antes del espectáculo de la noche. —Jane se desplazó a través de su iPad, diciéndome qué pasaría cada jodido segundo entre ahora, volar a Texas, y mañana, conducir al siguiente estado. Una cosa que odio de los aviones es que no puedes levantarte e irte cuando la persona que está a tu lado está _tan_ _cerca_ de conseguir una lata de Coca en la cara, si Jane fuera hombre, la patearía totalmente en las bolas. Para ser honesto, no estaría demasiado sorprendido si ella las tuviera.

Mi trato frío no pasó desapercibido.

—Estás enojado con Bella, ¿verdad? ¡Sabía que deberíamos haberla dejado, mira lo que te ha hecho! —_Perra, no me hagas empezar._

—¿Crees que Bella es la razón por la que no te hablo? Si estuviera molesto con Bella, ¿por qué hablaría felizmente con cualquiera menos contigo?

—Edward, solo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Jane, no tenías derecho a decir lo que le dijiste.

—Edward, deja de actuar tan inmaduro, no tienes tiempo para criar a un hijo bastardo.

Métete conmigo, te perdonaré. Métete con mi descendencia, es mejor que esperes que Dios esté de tu lado.

—Mi padre te contrató porque sabía que serías buena para mi carrera. Pero puede despedirte tan rápido como te contrató. He perdido un bebé antes en mi vida; no hay forma de que deje que otro se me escape de las manos porque no puedes mantener tu jodida boca cerrada.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, monze urie, Liz Vidal, Isabelfromnowon, cavendano13, Marazul08, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, sandy56, somas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, kaja0507, Yoliki, Keniie Masen, MarianaAlai, Liliana Macias, Cinti77, jupy, tulgarita, patymdn, krisr0405, Adriu, Tecupi, Katie D. B, CeCiegarcia, Mel. ACS, miop, liduvina, debynoe12, Kriss21, y Lizdayanna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	19. 19

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.19.**

Cuando me encontré con mis amigas, Rosalie estaba a punto de arrancarse el pelo y Alice daba vueltas en círculos, silbando mientras giraba. Pedí que me pusieran al día, para averiguar qué sucedió mientras estuve lejos. Alice todavía se estaba entreteniendo sola, así que Rosalie asumió el desafío.

—Encontramos un bar, tomamos un trago, luego me quedé con los refrescos, Alice no. Eso fue más o menos lo que hicimos, fuimos de un lado a otro, tomando dos o tres tragos en cada parada. Sí, ella estaba borracha y yo estaba sobria, pero podía manejarla... hasta que se encontró con un grupo de chicos.

—¡Christian! —gritó Alice.

—Sí, Christian. Nos pusimos a hablar con ellos, personas encantadoras, no puedo decir nada malo sobre ellos, pero Alice obviamente pensó que Christian era lo máximo y se volvió persistente en casarse con él. Rogándome que la llevara a la capilla más cercana, encontrara a Elvis y les echara la soga al cuello. Fue entonces cuando te llamé.

Alice apareció junto a nosotras, le resultaba difícil mantenerse de pie, por lo que tuvo que equilibrarse contra mí.

—Tienes que conocer a Christian, Bella. Él es totalmente encantador y... mmm... ven con mamá.

—Pero, Alice, ¿qué hay de Jasper? Él estará desconsolado si lo dejas por un desconocido en Las Vegas.

—¡No es un desconocido! Cállate, perra, ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos un minuto y nos relajamos, sí?

Una vez que nos sentamos en la acera, Alice apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Oooh, Bella... —Su voz era pesada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. No sabes... —sollozo— lo difícil que... —sollozo, sollozo— es...

—¿Qué es difícil, amor?

—Estar con alguien... —sollozo— por tres años y... y... ¡solo llegar a primera base! —Oh Dios...—. ¡Ni siquiera sé si tiene un gran pene!

—Pero seguramente eso no debería importar. —¿Qué estaba diciendo? Por supuesto que no.

—Bell, es como cuando estás en una cola para un paseo, pero yo estoy esperando en la cola para tener sexo. A veces te preguntas si valdrá la pena la espera, sin saber cómo será el viaje. ¿Qué pasa si llego allí y su pene es pequeño? ¿Como realmente minúsculo? ¡Ni siquiera valdría la pena la espera! Así que Christian es mi nuevo amor, él probablemente tenga un pene grande y no está en contra del sexo antes del matrimonio.

¿Acababa de escuchar eso? ¿O me fallaba la audición? No era de extrañar que Rosalie estuviera al borde del asesinato.

—Alice, ¿sabes lo mal que suena eso? Te estás mostrando como una puta, cuando todas sabemos que no lo eres.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy una puta!

_¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?_

—Bueno, no te ofendas, Alice, pero seguro que estás sonando como una. Escucha, Jasper es un gran tipo, así que no vayas a tirar eso por un tipo que conociste y la cantidad de alcohol que has consumido.

Alice suspiró como una niña rebelde.

—Lo que sea, ¿podemos irnos a casa ahora?

Eso era lo mejor que había dicho en toda la noche.

0-0

A pesar de lo que habíamos planeado, la idea de conducir todo el camino de regreso a Los Ángeles a las tres de la mañana no estaba en la parte superior de nuestra lista de cosas que hacer, así que encontramos el motel más barato y tomamos un merecido descanso. A la mañana siguiente, Alice estaba lejos de sentirse _tan fresca como una margarita_, no sabía cuánto de la noche anterior podía recordar, así que no quería mencionarlo, por si acaso. Llevaba sus lentes oscuros, para bloquear la fuerte luz del sol, y acunaba una taza de café para llevar en su pecho. A mitad del viaje de regreso, Rosalie y yo estábamos seguras de que Alice estaba dormida en la parte trasera del auto, hasta que habló de repente.

—Lo siento mucho, chicas. Sé que debo haberles causado un infierno a las dos anoche, y Bella, no creo que hubieras terminado tu conversación con Edward tan rápido si no hubieras tenido que venir a salvar mi trasero. —Parecía que ella recordaba los eventos de la noche entonces.

—Está bien, Alice, de verdad. Él tenía que irse de todos modos, así que habría salvado tu trasero, sin importar qué.

Rosalie me miró y luego volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Edward está de acuerdo con esta mierda, o qué?

—Dijo que le gustaría que me lo quedara y que estaría allí para mí. Intercambiamos números, etc. para que sea más fácil comunicarnos.

Al mismo tiempo, ambas chicas hablaron. Alice dijo:

—¡Mierda! ¿Tienes su número, amiga? Totalmente celosa en este momento.

Mientras que Rosalie dijo:

—Supongo que eso es todo, entonces seguirás con esto.

No importaba lo que Alice había dicho, no podía dejar que Rosalie dijera eso y se saliera con la suya.

—Ya había tomado una decisión, sin importar lo que Edward dijera. Para ser honesta, me estoy cansando de que trates a Flicker con tan poco respeto.

Rosalie golpeó el volante con frustración.

—¿Respeto? No sé si te has dado cuenta de esto todavía, pero es solo un puñado de células. ¿Cómo diablos respetas eso?

Mi visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas.

—Porque es mi hijo. No es necesario que te guste, y no te pido que seas parte de su vida, pero como mi amiga, deberías estar allí para mí, sin importar la mierda en la que podría estar metida.

Alice la relevó.

—Estamos aquí para ti, solo estamos preocupadas por ti.

—¿Preocupadas? ¿Por qué están preocupadas? Desde que todo comenzó, ustedes no han sido más que crueles y odiosas. No puedo soportarlo más.

Durante las otras dos horas que tomó llegar a casa, las únicas palabras pronunciadas fueron las cantadas en las canciones de la radio. Me convertí en la conductora para darle un descanso a Rosalie, pero incluso entonces, no nos hablamos; asustadas de causar otra discusión.

Pero soportaría una discusión si eso significaba que Flicker no sería lastimado.

**Tres semanas después.**

Sí, nuestras vacaciones fueron una oportunidad única, pero incluso antes de que dejáramos Los Ángeles, tuve la tentación de regresar a casa. Alice y yo nos habíamos reconciliado, nunca podías estar enojada con ella por mucho tiempo, pero Rosalie y yo todavía estábamos en guerra. No podíamos permanecer juntas en la misma habitación sin discutir sobre algo. Nuestro tiempo en San Francisco comenzó y terminó en un momento difícil, no quería que esto continuara, pero hasta que lo solucionáramos, no podía ver que cambiara.

Ahora tenía siete semanas de embarazo; Flicker era aproximadamente del tamaño de una uva y tenía los dedos de las manos y los pies ligeramente palmeados. Eso comenzó a poner las cosas en perspectiva de que un ser humano estaba creciendo lentamente en mí, ni siquiera podía comenzar a explicar lo extraño que era eso.

Tener casi dos meses significaba que tenía que enfrentar lo que más me aterrorizaba.

Decirle a mi padre.

Él me dio un fuerte abrazo, diciéndome que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que vine a casa.

—Realmente lo ha sido. Papá, ¿puedo, er, hablar un momento contigo? Es importante.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Akatzuki, Melina, Liz Vidal, Liliana Macias, jupy, patymdn, Lizdayanna, Gigi, Clary, Isabelfromnowon, cavendano13, AngieSCullen, alejandra1987, Isa Labra Cullen, monze urie, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Techu, Keniie Masen, krisr0405, tulgarita, cary, Tecupi, Adriu, Marazul08, Leah De Call, Kriss21, Johanna22, freedom2604, Katie D. B, debynoe12, CeCiegarcia, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	20. 20

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.20.**

Charlie vivía a un par de horas de Seattle en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, donde Rosalie, Alice y yo nos conocimos y crecimos. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía dos años, y en esos veintiún años desde entonces, Charlie nunca se volvió a casar y le resultó más fácil ser un padre soltero para mí, que volverse a casar y comenzar de nuevo como lo hizo mi madre. Aunque ahora él prefería vivir solo, me sentía culpable cuando no lo visitaba al menos dos veces al mes, ahora que pasaron casi tres meses, me sentía horrible. Sin embargo, vine aquí por una razón diferente. Durante mi infancia, el andrajoso sillón de cuero marrón siempre fue mi lugar favorito en la sala de estar, era donde me sentaba y disfrutaba cualquier libro que me hubiera gustado ese día. Aunque estaba en casa, sentarme aquí completó esa compresión.

—Entonces, ¿no viniste aquí porque extrañabas a tu viejo?

—Por supuesto que te extrañé, papá, pero no, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. —¿Cómo le decía algo como esto? Si estuviera casada y asentada, se lo diría sin problemas y lo más probable era que él nos felicitara a mi pareja y a mí. Pero esto era completamente diferente y, me atrevía a decir, una aventura imprudente de una noche—. Está bien, bueno, um... um... oh, Dios, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

Charlie frunció el ceño, notando cuánto me estaba afectando esto.

—¿Por qué no dices lo que está mal y luego me cuentas cómo empezó?

No había otra forma de describirlo, hacerlo sonar mejor de lo que era, así que tenía que soltarlo y acabar con la tortura.

—Bien... bien... —_Vamos, Bella. ¡Simplemente hazlo!_—. Papá... estoy embarazada.

Se recostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y exhaló profundamente.

_Bueno, al menos está respirando..._

… _por ahora._

—Oooh, Bells. Por favor dime que esto es una especie de broma.

—Realmente lo siento, papá.

Permanecí en silencio por unos buenos cinco minutos, no queriendo romper el silencio hasta que la costa estuviera despejada. Charlie habló primero.

—¿Es de Newton?

—Um, no... estoy ciento diez por ciento segura.

—Bien. —Si la conversación fuera divertida, me reiría de su respuesta obviamente franca. Mi padre nunca aprobó mi relación con Mike, e incluso estuvo tentado de rastrearlo cuando terminó conmigo. Mierda, ¿qué significaba eso para Edward entonces? ¿Debería decirle que buscara el escondite más cercano ahora?—. ¿Sabes quién es el padre?

—Sí... um... —¿Le decía que era Edward? O simplemente lo dejaba con _"sí, sé quién es"_. Huhh, la respuesta saldría tarde o temprano de todos modos—. Er, mucha gente lo conoce.

Charlie instantáneamente me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Es un mujeriego?

_¿Mujeriego?_ Papá, ¿en serio?

—No, él no es un, como lo llamaste, "mujeriego". Es, er, músico. Un músico famoso.

—¿Famoso cómo? ¿Cómo conoces a este hombre?

Era hora de "soltar la sopa", suponía.

—Se llama Edward Masen, es mi artista favorito, y Alice, Rosalie y yo fuimos a su concierto hace un par de meses y... bueno...

—Sí, sí, no necesito saber todos los detalles más finos. —Charlie sacudió su mano, terminando instantáneamente mis balbuceos. Al menos no tenía que hablar más... o por ahora.

—¿Qué has decidido entonces? ¿Qué va a pasar?

—He decidido quedármelo, y solo espero que estés allí para mí durante el proceso y después. —Más de lo que mis llamadas "amigas" lo hicieron de todos modos.

—¿Qué pasa con este chico Edward? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Le conté sobre nuestro viaje a Los Ángeles, y luego de la repentina escapada a Las Vegas y de lo que hablamos Edward y yo.

—Edward me dio más apoyo en la única vez que nos encontramos que Rose y Alice desde que me enteré, así que por favor no pienses que es un mal hombre...

—... nunca dije que lo fuera, Bella, solo me preocupa que te esté tomando el pelo. ¿Qué pasa con el pago, eh? ¿Te enviará cheques mensuales? No lo conoces, no sabes si está siendo sincero o no.

—Tengo sus datos de contacto y dijo que quería ayudar a pagar y contribuir a su vida. Y no es como si eso afectará su cuenta bancaria.

—Sí, pero que pueda y que lo haga, son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Una cosa más, este niño será mundialmente famoso, lo que te hace mundialmente famosa y no me siento cómodo con que estés en el ojo del mundo.

—No voy a dejar que eso suceda. Todo lo que quiero saber es si estarás allí para mí... —Comencé a llorar lentamente, algo que no había dejado de hacer en siete semanas—. Me siento tan sola... —Cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, los sollozos se volvieron más fuertes y se propagaron por mi cuerpo. Fue como si todas las emociones que había reprimido en estas últimas semanas finalmente se destaparan y derramaran sin control. A veces no me gustaba llorar delante de mis amigas, mostrando mi lado débil y no mi lado fuerte, pero cuando estaba en casa, con mis padres, no pensaba en qué lado verían y lloraba sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No te sientas sola, Bells. Estás rodeada de personas que te aman y solo quieren ver lo mejor para ti.

—Pero no aman a mi hijo.

—Eso es lo maravilloso de los bebés: su inocencia puede hacer que alguien cambie su opinión sobre ellos por completo. Aunque no me gusta la situación en la que estás, no te dejaré sufrir sola, eso no sería justo y no mereces estar tan sola.

La reacción de Charlie fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé que iba a ser.

—Gracias, papá.

—Solo adviértele a Edward que tengo un arma y sé cómo usarla.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Tata XOXO, monze urie, Techu, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Liliana Macias, Lady Grigori, sandy56, alejandra1987, CeCiegarcia, Kriss21, Yoliki, krisr0405, somas, tulgarita, jupy, Isabelfromnowon, Adriu, Marie Sellory, Leah De Call, Tecupi, torrespera172, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, freedom2604, y kaja0507.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	21. 21

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.21.**

—… She put the lime in the coconut, called the doctor, woke him up. I say, '_Doctor! _Ain't there nothin' I can take', I say, '_Doctor! _To relieve this belly ache?' I say, '_Doctor! _Ain't there nothin' I can take,' I say, '_Doctor! _To relieve this belly ache?' Now let me get this straight… Put the lime in the coconut and drink it all up… —Uno simplemente no podía cocinar una comida sin cantar una canción al azar y/o bailar como si tuviera un pequeño insecto en su ropa interior. Continué felizmente con mi concierto improvisado, friendo el pollo y las cebollas, sin saber sobre la audiencia detrás de mí.

—Yo digo "cállate, tontita". ¿Yo digo, "cállate, tú... no puedes cantar..."?

—Guau, Rose. Tu poesía es realmente otra cosa. —Ni siquiera tuve que poner los ojos en blanco ante mi fuerte sarcasmo.

Rose se encogió de hombros, tomó una botella de Budweiser del refrigerador y le quitó la tapa.

—Es una canción de mierda; tenía que callarte de alguna forma. —Tomando un largo trago de la botella, procedió a eructar ruidosamente.

—A veces te pareces mucho a Emmett, me asusta.

—Cállate, Bell-hole. Oooh, ¿qué es esto? —Rosalie miró por encima de mi hombro, haciendo todo lo posible para robar trozos de pollo del sartén—. ¿Ya está listo? ¿Puedo tomar un poco? Tengo tanta hambre...

—No tengo más que decir.

0-0

Era jueves, y sabían lo que eso significaba... ¡Tiempo-en-la-iglesia-para-Alice-y-Jasper! Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Jasper vino a "relajarse" en nuestra casa que ofrecí tener la cena lista para cuando terminaran. A las ocho y diez en punto, los dos entraron por la puerta principal de la mano, sonriendo como pequeños hijos de puta enamorados.

_Síp, estoy de pie aquí con Flicker y un poco de pollo. Hola…_

—¿Cómo estuvo el servicio, chicos? —les pregunté después de darles a ambos un abrazo de "bienvenidos de vuelta a casa, los extrañé en esas dos horas".

—Fue hermoso, ¿verdad, Alice?

—Síp, síp, fue, er, hermoso. —Antes de que se conocieran, la única vez que Alice puso un pie dentro de una iglesia fue cuando fue bautizada, así que el hecho de que fuera cada semana mostraba su amor y devoción por él. Excepto cuando estaba borracha e intentaba casarse con hombres extraños llamados Christian.

_¡Ja! Probablemente sea una señal: ¡Jasper es cristiano, y ella fue por un Christian*!_

_Gracias, gracias, ese es mi momento. *Saluda con la mano*_

—Me alegra oír eso. De acuerdo, chicos, la cena está lista cuando ustedes lo estén.

Todos tomamos nuestros lugares, Jasper dijo una rápida bendición, y atacamos. Todo iba perfectamente; nos reíamos y bromeábamos como cualquiera, hasta que no fue tan perfectamente. Jasper no había sido mantenido desinformado y sabía acerca de Flicker, pero nadie conocía sus opiniones al respecto. Eso fue hasta que Rosalie abrió su boca gigante. Quería decir, vamos, estábamos tratando de tener una comida agradable aquí y ella iba y la arruinaba.

—Jasper, ¿qué piensas de todo este asunto del bebé? Al ser, como, un fanático de Jesús y eso.

—_¡Rose! _—espetó Alice, mirando con furia a nuestra amiga bocazas.

—¿Qué? No hay nada malo en ser un cristiano fanático.

—_¡Rosalie Lillian! _Eso es suficiente. —Síp, el lado de la madre de Alice había aparecido.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento, Jazz. Pero en serio, ¿cuáles son tus opiniones? ¿Crees que Bella debería quedárselo o no?

_Oh, Jesucristo (perdón, Jasper), ¿cuántas veces tengo que meterlo en su __cráneo egoísta__? Flicker se queda conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Me han impuesto la palabra de la Biblia desde que era un niño pequeño, por lo que mis opiniones son unilaterales. Uno de los Diez Mandamientos es "No matarás". La palabra de Dios dice que la gente tiene valor e identidad incluso antes de nacer. Como dice Jeremías, 1:5: _"Antes de formarte en el vientre, ya te había elegido; antes de que nacieras, ya te había apartado; te había nombrado profeta para las naciones"._

—Está bien... ¿y qué significa eso?

_¿En serio, Rose? No es ingeniería aeroespacial._

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo considero quitar una vida inocente como asesinato. Todos son traídos a este mundo por una razón, y eliminarlos antes de que tengan la oportunidad de vivir va en contra de mis opiniones y de lo que me criaron para creer.

_¡Jasper, podría besarte en este momento! Pero no lo haré, porque valoro mi vida y Alice tiene un cuchillo en la mano._

Por supuesto, la señorita Hale no sabía cuándo callarse.

—¿Pero cuál es la razón detrás de la vida de este bebé? No estaría aquí si sus padres no fueran dos idiotas cachondos.

Arrojé mis cubiertos, ignorando el chirrido agudo cuando golpearon el plato de porcelana.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡No tienes un concepto claro de saber cuándo demonios callarte! Entiendo que no te guste mi bebé, pero ¿adivina qué? ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Y tú tampoco me gustas mucho en este momento! Si tú y Emmett alguna vez deciden hacer crecer la población, tal vez debería recordarte lo que me dijiste y con suerte sentirás el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

—Bella…

—_¡Cállate! _¡No he terminado de hablar! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste después de llamarme puta? Oh, sí, dijiste que harías lo que sea necesario para que te perdone, y que me respaldarías en lo que sea que decida hacer. ¡Rosalie, eres la mentirosa más grande que he conocido en mi vida! Estoy decidiendo seriamente si ir a tu boda en este momento, ¡porque qué novia trata a una de sus damas de honor como si fuera un pedazo de mierda en su jodido pie con manicura! ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estás celosa.

Rosalie se puso de pie, sus ojos ardiendo de ira.

—¿Celosa? ¿Crees que estoy celosa? ¿Por qué demonios estaría celosa de tu bebé bastardo?

No pude controlar mis acciones y antes de darme cuenta, mi mano hizo contacto con su mejilla; la bofetada rompió la tensa atmósfera. Por supuesto, pronto la traje de vuelta.

—No. Te. Jodidamente. Atrevas. Y sí, creo que estás celosa porque todas las veces que jugamos a la "casita" durante nuestra infancia, siempre fuiste la que tuvo la muñeca. Cuando escribimos sobre nuestro futuro, siempre dijiste que querías tener un bebé, _¡antes de casarte! _Y ahora que soy _yo_ la que va a tener el bebé, ¡no puedes soportarlo! Así que estás metiendo tu nariz de bruja en _mis malditos asuntos_ y haciendo todo lo posible para hacer tu magia práctica para tener al bebé antes que yo. Bueno, ¿adivina qué, perra? Tu magia no está funcionando.

_Mierda, eso se sintió bien._

Jasper y Alice estaban conmocionados por mi arrebato.

—Lo siento, disfruten su comida, pero ya no puedo quedarme aquí.

Como un niño desobediente, subí las escaleras dando pisotones y cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación. Tomando el almohadón de mi cama, me lo empujé en la cara.

—¡Aaaaaah! —grité, haciendo que el almohadón bloqueara la mayor parte del ruido. Luego puse toda mi ira en lanzarlo a través de mi habitación, rebotó en la ventana y cayó al suelo. Acostada boca arriba en mi cama, me acurruqué para darme consuelo mental e hice todo lo posible para calmarme. La campanilla de mi teléfono me sacó de mi concentración. Cuando revisé, vi que había dos mensajes no leídos… _Soy popular por una vez._

El mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar era de Angela del trabajo, preguntándome si mañana podía cubrir su turno de la tarde. Redacté una respuesta simple, básicamente diciendo que podía. El siguiente texto me tomó por sorpresa.

**De Edward Masen - Para Bella Swan:** Llámame ahora.

**Recibido: 18:07**

¡Mierda, eso fue hace casi tres horas! Obviamente no sabía cómo redactaba Edward sus mensajes, pero por las breves palabras y el punto final, parecía que estaba enojado por alguna razón.

No perdí tiempo en devolverle la llamada, respondió en seis tonos.

—Bella. —Síp, algo lo estaba molestando.

—Hola. Lamento no haber llamado hasta ahora, dejé mi teléfono arriba.

—Necesitamos hablar. Es urgente.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** monze urie, Yoliki, patymdn, Leah De Call, krisr0405, Mel. ACS, kaja0507, cavendano13, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Techu, nelithaa-bella, torrespera172, Chayley Costa, Marie Sellory, Brenda Cullenn, sandy56, Liliana Macias, Isabelfromnowon, Isa Labra Cullen, somas, miop, tulgarita, debynoe12, jupy, Lady Grigori, cary, freedom2604, Tecupi, y Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	22. 22

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.22.**

—¿Hice algo malo? —¿Por qué estaba tan enojado conmigo? Que yo supiera, no había hecho nada que él no aprobaría desde la última vez que nos vimos, entonces, ¿qué había provocado esto? No entendía.

—¿Por qué crees que es tu culpa? —Bien, ahora eso era confuso, si no era yo, ¿por qué desquitarse conmigo? ¿Y por qué me involucraba a mí?

—Porque de repente todo es mi culpa; la razón por la que estamos embarazados es mi culpa, la razón por la que Jane está enojada contigo es mi culpa, la razón por la que mis amigas no pueden soportarme, es mi culpa.

—Bella, Jane nunca es "amable" conmigo, así que por favor no te desanimes por ella actuando como siempre lo hace. Esto te involucra a ti, pero no es tu culpa. Básicamente, le dije a mi padres y…

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

—¿Le has dicho a tus padres? Joder, ¿me odian ahora?

—No, no te odian, pero tampoco les agradas mucho. La razón por la que esto es urgente es porque quieren hablar contigo.

—¿Ellos-ellos qué? Mierda... er, está bien, p-pásales mi número, supongo...

—Cara a cara.

—_¿¡Qué!? _¿Cara a cara? ¿Como en la misma habitación? —_¿Sería peor el resultado si simplemente dijera que no...?_

—Sí, en la misma habitación. Mis padres quieren que vengas aquí para que puedan hablar contigo.

_Sí, porque las cosas son así de malditamente simples._

—Edward, no puedo dejar todo y volar a donde sea que me quieras. Primero, me he tomado todas las vacaciones de este año, y segundo, no tengo el dinero para hacer eso.

—Estamos dispuestos a pagar todos tus gastos de viaje y alojamiento, pero entiendo que tomarte un tiempo libre será un problema.

Conciencia de Bella: _Maldición, entonces parece que no podemos ir, sabiondo._

—Lo siento, Edward. Sinceramente, quiero ayudar y si hablar con tus padres los hará más receptivos hacia mí y Flicker, haré lo que sea necesario, pero simplemente no tengo el tiempo de sobra ahora.

—Supongo que siempre podrían ir a ti... —La frase de Edward se desvaneció mientras pensaba.

—Um... s-supongo... pero, Edward, realmente no me siento cómoda con todo esto. —Me senté en la cama, sosteniendo el teléfono con mi oreja y apretando un almohadón cerca de mi pecho.

—Lo entiendo, por eso voy a hacer todo lo malditamente posible para ir, pero debes entender que la posibilidad de que eso ocurra es, como, una en un millón.

—Sí, lo aprecio. ¿Sabes lo que quieren preguntarme?

—No, no lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que mi padre es un abogado muy prestigioso que no se detiene hasta obtener lo que busca...

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—Pero ¿y si él no quiere que tengas a Flicker? No puede obligarme a renunciar a eso, ¿verdad?

—Él no me haría eso. Lo que quise decir es que puede ser convincente e intimidante, pero no te preocupes por eso.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Hablaba en serio?

—_¿No tengo que preocuparme por eso? _¿Cómo no puedo?

—Simple, mi madre va a estar allí. Incluso si no les agradas, mi madre es una mujer muy compasiva a la que no le gusta ver llorar a los demás, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Bella.

—¿Estás seguro? Edward, no puedo... no puedo... —Maldita sea, esas condenadas lágrimas surgieron, simplemente no podía detenerlas.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué pasa?

Tenía que ser fuerte, incluso cuando mis acciones estaban lejos de eso.

—Necesito que me lo prometas, prométeme que no te echarás atrás y estarás allí si necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, prométemelo.

—Bella, ya dije que te ayudaría. Entiendo que no me conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en mí, pero juro por mi vida que no estoy jugando algún juego perverso. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha provocado todo esto?

Me desahogué, contándole a Edward todo lo que pasó con Rosalie, cómo me derrumbé y terminé abofeteándola (_aunque, sí, se sintió jodidamente bien_). Mencioné mi soledad, mi llanto constante y, finalmente, cómo no creía que mentalmente podía soportar más estrés o ira sin ser mandada a psicoanálisis.

—No me parecen amigas. Ninguna mujer puede estar más vulnerable que cuando está embarazada, y hacerte pasar por toda esa mierda es cruel. Lamento que te sientas sola, y espero que tus supuestas amigas superen lo que sea que se haya metido en sus traseros pronto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me reí de buena gana, me sorprendió lo mucho que extrañaba ese sonido.

—No pretendo terminar esta llamada con una decepción, pero voy a tener que irme ahora.

Solo entonces me di cuenta; no tenía idea de qué hora era donde estaba él.

—Mierda, no son como las cuatro de la mañana, ¿verdad?

—Ja, ja, no te pongas nerviosa, Bella, solo faltan diez minutos para la medianoche.

—De acuerdo, bien. Una última cosa y luego puedes irte, lo prometo. Um, ¿por qué estabas tan enojado cuando llamé? —Nunca lo resolvimos.

—Debo disculparme por eso, no estaba enojado contigo, Bella. Estaba, estoy, enojado con mi padre, ordenándome que te trajera aquí ahora, y algunas de las cosas que dijo realmente me sacaron de quicio, así que no pretendía actuar de manera distante contigo, no había tenido tiempo de calmarme.

_Uf._ Me limpié el sudor imaginario de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Eso está bien entonces, quiero decir, no está bien que estés peleando con tu papá, porque eso es muy malo, quiero decir que es bueno que no estés enojado conmigo, porque sí, ya sabes, no sabía lo que hice y comencé a preocuparme y, er... _maldito infierno_... estoy divagando.

La risa de Edward jugó con mis partes delicadas.

—Me alegra que hayas dicho eso y no yo. Tengo una llamada para despertar a las cinco en punto, así que voy a colgar ahora. Pero les diré a mis padres lo que hablamos, trataré de resolver algo, y si quieres ¿podríamos hacer esto con frecuencia? Si esto te hace sentir mejor y menos irritada, ¿podríamos llamarnos por teléfono y liberar un poco de estrés?

_Santa Madre del Señor Dios, no me importaría "liberar un poco de estrés" contigo._

—Er, s-sí-sí, eso suena como una buena idea. Ahora, ve a tener tu sueño de belleza —no es como si lo necesitaras—, y hablaremos más tarde. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Y recuerda, no estás sola en esto, me tienes a mí.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, sandy56, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Marazul08, monze urie, cavendano13, Channy, Lizdayanna, debynoe12, Kriss21, Katie D. B, Liliana Macias, somas, Maribel 1925, torrespera172, Isabelfromnowon, tulgarita, Adriu, Marie Sellory, Yoliki, Techu, Melina, jupy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, patymdn, y Tecupi.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	23. 23

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.23.**

—Pedo no quieeeedo una siesta, señodita Swan. —Cameron sacó el labio inferior y me miró con ojos suplicantes—. Pod favod, ¿no puedo jugad con usted? —A las doce y cuarto cada tarde, después de la hora del almuerzo, las mierdecillas tomaban una siesta de una hora, pero siempre había un niño que no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Hoy, estaba atrapada con Cameron, quien causaba la mayor cantidad de travesuras de todos.

—No voy a jugar, Cam. Necesito dormir la siesta. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una siesta juntos?

—¿Me dejadá? Podque no, no me gusta dodmid solo.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, entonces no lo haré. ¿Vamos a agarrar una colchoneta?

La pequeña Shelly ya había puesto su colchoneta, agarró una manta, se quitó los zapatos y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, Cameron acomodó su colchoneta a su lado, pero se aseguró de que me sentara entre ellos. Le acaricié la espalda para ayudar al proceso de relajación. Aunque no iba a dormir, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, descansar por un minuto me hacía sentir eso.

—¿Ya duedme, señodita Swan?

—Casi, Cam. ¿Jugamos al juego de los sueños cuando te despiertes? —El "Juego de los sueños" era donde hablábamos sobre cuáles fueron nuestros sueños y el que sonaba más emocionante ganaba. Era curioso cómo los niños siempre parecían ganar... Cameron sonrió y asintió, pero luego bostezó profundamente—. Entonces deberías dormir un poco, o de lo contrario yo ganaré...

Diez minutos después, tanto Shelly como Cameron estaban profundamente dormidos. Angela vino a tomar mi lugar, ahora tenía mi media hora para almorzar y volvería a tiempo para cuando Cameron se despertara, por supuesto, si él se despertaba cuando estaba lejos, le dirían que estaba en el baño o algo por el estilo.

Tenía tanta hambre que podía comerme un caballo entero. El sándwich de ensalada de jamón, la ensalada de frutas y la bolsa de papas fritas no parecían suficientes para satisfacerme, pero culparé a Flicker por eso. Hablando de Flicker, ahora estaba en la semana nueve de treinta y ocho largas; pesaba aproximadamente dos gramos y comenzaba a verse más humano. La parte emocionante era que podía sentir que mi estómago se expandía; cualquier otra persona no lo notaría, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a mi figura, y estaba creciendo.

Una revista especializada en celebridades había sido abandonada en la mesa frente a mí. Con un bocado de sándwich, la hojeé lentamente, leyendo por encima el extraño artículo que me llamó la atención. Después de terminar eso, fui a mi teléfono para revisar los mensajes no leídos o mirar las actualizaciones recientes de Facebook. Me esperaban dos mensajes y un correo electrónico. El correo era propaganda de una empresa de ventas de automóviles; los mensajes eran mucho más atractivos.

**De Alice Cullen - Para Bella Swan:** ¿Pizza y una película esta noche? Te extraño :(

**Para Alice Cullen:** Algo gracioso y nada demasiado picante. Yo también te extraño, perdón por haber estado ausente.

No era que culpara a Alice por mi reciente discusión con Rose, porque ella no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero no quería estar cerca de Rose y Alice la seguía como un mal olor. Así que la noche de películas de hoy estaba muy atrasada.

Mi siguiente mensaje me hizo chillar como una niña pequeña.

**De Edward Masen - Para Bella Swan**: Buenos días, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sería posible que me llames cuando estés libre?

Fue enviado a las once y cinco y ahora eran las doce cuarenta, así que esperaba que todavía estuviera disponible para hablar. Escuché el sonido de llamada durante unos segundos, antes de que su delicada voz llenara mi oído.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. —_Oooh, por favor, no sometas a las partes delicadas a tal tortura._

—Señor Masen, espero no haberlo interrumpido haciendo algo importante. —¿De dónde venía ese coqueteo? En realidad, a la mierda eso, me estaba divirtiendo.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Swan, en este momento estamos conduciendo a Chicago; ¿por qué querría pasar el tiempo haciendo otra cosa?

Síp, las partes delicadas en verdad explotaron.

—Desafortunadamente, solo me quedan quince minutos antes de tener que ir y pasar el resto del día corriendo detrás de mierdecillas, lo siento, señor Masen.

—Sé cuando no me quieren, supongo... —Suspiró con tristeza—. Oh, bueno, lo superaré. Tengo algo importante que anunciar.

_Oh, mierda…_

Habíamos estado hablando casi a diario desde que me contó sobre sus padres y su necesidad de verme, pero nuestras conversaciones siempre habían sido ligeras y divertidas. Ahora veía que quería ponerse serio...

—Um, está bien... habla.

—Finalmente recibí la respuesta de mis padres. Entienden completamente todo lo que dijiste sobre el trabajo, etc., así que están dispuestos a ir a Seattle este fin de semana, ¿si estás de acuerdo con eso?

_No, no, no "estoy de acuerdo" con eso, pero parece que no tengo otra opción._

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, es muy dulce de su parte dejar todo y volar hasta aquí.

—Pero las noticias mejoran... Estoy concentrando todos mis planes en los próximos días y los acompañaré.

_Amigo, no puedes decirme mierdas así si alguna vez esperas que sobreviva otro medio día en el trabajo._

—_Oh, Dios mío, ¿en serio?_ —Mi tempo puede haber sido un poco más alto de lo esperado—. Lo siento, estoy muy feliz de que tú también vengas. —Mis ojos registraron la hora y se ampliaron en pánico—. Mierda, realmente, realmente tengo que correr, pero envíame un mensaje de texto con la información y la recibiré cuando termine el trabajo.

—Lo haré, que tengas un buen día.

—Síp. Tú también. Adiós.

Limpié mis cosas, fui al baño y logré salir de la sala de profesores un minuto después de que terminara mi descanso. Silenciosamente le agradecí al Señor que Cameron todavía estuviera durmiendo, cambié de lugar con Angela y para cuando él despertó de su siesta, parecía que nunca me había ido.

—¡Se quedó conmigo!

—Te dije que lo haría. ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

En vez de quedarse en su colchoneta, Cameron se subió a mi regazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Sí, soñado con un pedo.

—¿Un perro? Guau, ¿cómo se llamaba el perro?

—Er... —Cameron chupó la punta de su dedo pensando—. No no no tiene nombe.

—Deberíamos pensar en uno entonces. ¿Qué tal... Clifford?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Me gusta 'Iffod. Señodita Swan, ¿también soñado con un' Iffod?

—No, soñé con... —_Mierda, piensa en algo, deprisa_—. Una playa, estaba caminando en una playa.

—¡Yo gano! ¡Yo gano!

—Sí, tú ganas, bien hecho, Cameron.

—Señodita Swan, ¿podemos id a jugad ahoda?

—Por supuesto, creo que la señorita Webber está comenzando un juego de dibujar.

Ante la mención de dibujar, Cameron saltó y corrió hacia la esquina desordenada. Arreglé las colchonetas y recogí los diversos zapatos que habían sido arrojados por el lugar. Ver a todos los niños corriendo por el lugar me hizo sentir extrañamente celosa; de lo único que debían preocuparse era si podían usar el crayón rojo o no, yo daría mi brazo izquierdo para tener algo tan simple por lo que preocuparme. No solo tenía a Flicker arruinando lentamente mi relación con mis amigas, también tenía al señor y la señora Masen, que podían o no odiar mis jodidas tripas, volando durante la semana para interrogarme.

Sí, pelear por un crayón rojo sonaba como pura felicidad.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** monze urie, Isabelfromnowon, sandy56, cavendano13, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Clary, Kriss21, krisr0405, Maribel 1925, Tata XOXO, yemayac, Marazul08, Liliana Macias, Techu, Leah De Call, Pam Malfoy Black, torrespera172, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, freedom2604, kaja0507, Yoliki, somas, tulgarita, cary, Lady Grigori, jupy, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, Katie D. B, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	24. 24

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.24.**

Conciencia de Bella: _Solo unas pocas preguntas fundamentales antes de que puedas irte. ¿Te has lavado los dientes?_

Sí. Mi boca tiene buen aliento y no tengo ningún alimento pegado en los dientes.

Conciencia de Bella: _¿Te has asegurado de que tu falda no esté metida en tus bragas?_

Comprobado, sin mostrar la ropa interior hoy.

Conciencia de Bella: _¿Estás usando tu mejor sostén? Una chica necesita pensar en estas cosas._

Está bien, está bien, basta de esta mierda, voy a hablar con sus padres, no a seducir al pobre hombre.

Conciencia de Bella: _Por favor, ¿puedo recordarte cómo sucedió todo esto? Fuiste a hablar y, bueno, en su lugar echaste un polvo, para decirlo sin rodeos._

No veo la necesidad de dignificar esa pregunta con una respuesta. Voy a hablar con sus padres, tú te quedarás aquí y el mundo volverá a ser un lugar feliz.

Conciencia de Bella: _Yo voy a donde tú vayas, perra. Acostúmbrate a eso._

0-0

Los Masen habían reservado dos habitaciones en el Hotel Alexis en el centro de Seattle; en realidad, estaba a poca distancia del Club Noc Noc, curiosamente, suponía que si estabas hablando de estar embarazada no había mejor lugar para tener dicha charla que donde todo comenzó. Ahora, por supuesto, el Alexis no iba a ser un motel de treinta dólares por noche con el número de prostitutas superando a cualquier otro tipo de sociedad; no, este hotel es grandioso y solo grita _"tenemos dinero para quemar"_. ¡Alice había hecho su parte justa de fisgoneo cuando descubrió a dónde iba y vio que cobraban casi quinientos dólares por habitación _por una noche_! ¡Era casi todo mi cheque de pago durante un mes! Eso realmente lo puso en perspectiva: ellos podían vivir en hoteles y pagar por el lujoso estilo de vida sin sudar, mientras yo apenas podía permitirme llenar el tanque de mi auto de gasolina; iba por mitades cada vez y moría un poco por dentro cuando entregaba mi tarjeta bancaria.

Pero lo que más me gusta es que no importa cuánto efectivo tengas en tu banco o en tu bolsillo, un niño no sabe la importancia del dinero y te ama independientemente de eso. Cuando Flicker llegara, él o ella querrían que yo los cuidara, tanto como querrían a Edward, y la idea de amar a alguien más por las cosas que podrían comprarles ni siquiera entraría en sus pequeñas cabezas. No puedes comprar amor y afecto, entonces, ¿por qué preocuparse por la riqueza de alguien?

Un valet felizmente recibió mi auto cuando llegué al frente del edificio, me entregó una ficha para identificar qué auto era mío cuando quisiera irme. Nunca había entendido la idea de que alguien más estacionara tu auto por ti. Como, ¿qué sacaban de eso? De todos modos, te irías con tu automóvil, entonces, ¿por qué alguien más tenía las llaves durante tu estadía? Oh, bueno, lo que los hiciera feliz.

Edward me había pasado los detalles que tenía que decir al llegar al vestíbulo, que era ahora. El recepcionista usaba una camisa morada de manga larga con un chaleco negro cuidadosamente abotonado. Tenía una placa de identificación blanca a la izquierda de su pecho con el nombre "Steven" escrito en cursiva negra. Me saludó con una sonrisa amable y cálida.

—Buenas tardes, er, estoy aquí para una reunión con el señor y la señora Masen en la, er... —Revisé rápidamente el mensaje de Edward por el nombre de la suite—... suite de autor a las doce en punto.

Steven tecleó en la pantalla táctil frente a él.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, por favor?

—Isabella Swan o podría ser Bella Swan...

—No, no, Isabella está bien. De hecho, los Masen han cambiado el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la reunión, y ahora es en el Library Dining Bistro, justo por ahí. —Steven señaló con una mano la dirección que debía tomar. La sonrisa en mi rostro parecía feliz y genuina, pero no podría haber sido más opuesta. ¿Por qué Edward no me lo dijo? No entendía por qué hablaríamos en un bistro si no íbamos a comer nada, así que ahora no solo tenía que mirar mientras pedían el plato más caro mientras yo picaba mi pan y mantequilla, ¡sino que tendría una conversación y comería al mismo tiempo! No sabía si lo habías notado, ¡pero apenas podía _pensar_ y comer al mismo tiempo! Esto iba a ser un desastre.

_Edward, si no fuera por el hecho de que eres tan malditamente guapo, ya estarías muerto._

0-0

Diez minutos después de que se suponía que debía comenzar nuestra reunión, todavía estaba sentada en la mesa reservada, cruzada de brazos mientras miraba nerviosamente a mi alrededor. Las paredes estaban hechas de estanterías azules, llenas de libros de colores brillantes y pequeñas chucherías. Había fotos colgadas sobre los estantes, pero no estaba sentada lo suficientemente cerca como para averiguar de qué eran. Un hombre y una mujer estaban ocupando una mesa a mi derecha, y otras mesas estaban ocupadas detrás de mí, pero, obviamente, no podía verlas.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, estaba empezando a pensar que nunca aparecerían, pero un mensaje rápido de Edward diciendo _"en camino" _me hizo enderezar, revisar mi reflejo en mi teléfono para ver si tenía alguna marca vergonzosa en mi cara o si mi cabello era un desastre, no era Rosalie, pero mi apariencia importaba si quería que los Masen me tomaran en serio.

Las puertas francesas se abrieron y entró Edward, seguido por dos adultos vestidos elegantemente: los aterradores, aterradores padres. Mi estómago comenzó a revolverse.

_Flicker, si tienes algún tipo de amor por mami, por favor mantén el vómito al mínimo por ahora._

Edward se acercó a mí más rápido, me besó ligeramente la mejilla (_me desmayé, culpable_) y volvió a revisar que estaba bien para seguir con esto. _Bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no?_

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vamos a comer?

—No lo sabía, lo siento mucho.

—Nos disculpamos por llegar tan tarde; alguien no quería levantarse de la cama... —La hermosa mujer detrás de Edward apareció y lo codeó juguetonamente. Su cabello caía en ondas una pulgada más allá de sus orejas y tenía el mismo tinte cobrizo que Edward. ¡Tenía una piel pálida impecable, ojos verdes brillantes y por un segundo estuve extrañamente celosa de que alguien de su edad pudiera verse tan malditamente bien! Tenía que tener unos cincuenta años, si no era que más, y no parecía tener más de treinta... por supuesto, podría ser todo gracias a ciertas inyecciones...

—Discúlpenme, he estado volando toda la semana, así que, silencio. Bella, esta es mi madre, Elizabeth. Mamá, esta es Bella.

Elizabeth sonrió y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

—Bella, es un placer conocerte. Er... mi esposo está aquí en algún... —buscó en la habitación—, ah, ahí está. Edward, querido, ven. Bella, por favor conoce mi esposo, Edward Sr. —El señor Masen se parecía muchísimo a su hijo, excepto que una versión más vieja, y su cabello era mucho más corto y bien peinado, también de un tono marrón más claro. Recordé que Edward dijo que su padre era abogado, y no quería ser estereotipado ni nada, pero se parecía a uno. Muy bien vestido con traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul, su rostro era severo, como si no aguantara mierda de ningún hombre.

El señor Masen asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo y nos hizo tomar asiento.

—He pedido una botella de su mejor vino blanco.

_Qué considerado de su parte, porque tengo totalmente permitido beber vino._

El camarero se nos acercó haciendo malabarismos con cuatro copas de vino y una botella en un cubeta con hielo. No pude perderme la cara que Edward le mostró a su padre; resopló ruidosamente y se inclinó hacia mí.

—¿Quieres pedir una bebida?

_Aw, eso fue lindo._

—No, gracias, pero estoy bien con el agua.

El señor Masen hizo que el camarero nos trajera algunos menús y pronto estuvimos revisando todas las opciones de brunch. La mayoría de las cosas venían con queso crema, salmón ahumado o patés, todo lo que no podía comer. Así que elegí el plato más simple y barato: un plato de fruta fresca.

Mientras comíamos, me interrogaron. Se sintió como cuando mi amigo, Seth, le preguntó a mi padre si podía llevarme al baile de graduación, y él le hizo todas las preguntas del mundo.

—¿Cómo son tus padres? ¿Cómo fue tu educación?

Conciencia de Bella: _Edward Sr., amigo, ella está tratando de tener a su bebé, no saliendo con tu hijo._

_Por otro lado…_

_No, no, bromeo._

_Tal vez…_

—Papá…

—Hijo, silencio, estoy hablando con Isabella.

Estaba muy agradecida de que Edward estuviera aquí; no podría hacerlo sin su apoyo.

Cubrí su puño cerrado, mostrando con una simple expresión que no me importaba.

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía dos años. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida con mi padre, Charlie, en un pequeño pueblo a unas pocas horas de distancia. Es el jefe de policía del pueblo y es muy, muy protector conmigo. Mi madre, Renée, vive en Orlando, Florida, con su nuevo esposo, Phil. No la he visto en casi un año, pero todavía tenemos una relación sólida. Y, er, en lo que respecta a mi educación, al tener a "la ley" como mi padre, no podía salirme con la mía rompiendo alguna de las reglas, él todavía cree que soy demasiado joven para beber alcohol.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella? ¿Fuiste a la universidad, y a qué te dedicas?

—Cumpliré veinticuatro años en septiembre. Fui a la Universidad de Seattle y me gradué en abril pasado con un título en Educación Inicial y ahora soy asistente de guardería, cuido niños de tres a cinco años.

Hasta ahora parecía todo bien.

Por supuesto, el señor Masen no tenía ninguna razón para dejar de interrogar.

—¿Qué piensan tus padres sobre esto?

—Um... —Me succioné el labio inferior con los dientes y comencé a mordisquearlo—. Mi papá no estaba contento, pero está dispuesto a ayudarme. Y, er, aún no se lo he dicho a mi mamá...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Estás avergonzada?

_¿Avergonzada? ¿De Flicker? Creo que le falta un tornillo, señor._

—No, absolutamente no; amo a este bebé. Mi padrastro viaja mucho y no han estado en casa desde antes de que esto empezara, y no he tenido tiempo de decirle.

—¿Tomas drogas ilegales, fumas o bebes cantidades excesivas de alcohol?

_¿Perdóneme? ¿Me veo como alguien que está drogada en este momento?_

—No, en absoluto. Nunca tomé drogas en mi vida, nunca fumé y no era una "gran bebedora" y no he tomado un sorbo de alcohol desde el, um, concierto.

—¿Y cuánto ganas al mes? ¿Eres financieramente estable para cuidar a mi nieto cuando nazca y de antemano?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. O la pregunta que rebalsó a Edward.

—¡Papá, eso es suficiente! No tienes derecho a hacerle a Bella una pregunta tan personal; tengo un cheque escrito y listo para darle, así que el dinero no será un problema.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza con evidente disgusto por la forma en que su familia discutía, pero nunca dijo nada y se quedó callada.

—Bien, bien, bien. Isabella, tengo algunos documentos para que leas y firmes.

Conciencia de Bella: _Malditoooo Jeeeeeeeeeesús. ¿Habla en serio?_

El señor Masen recogió el maletín de sus pies, abrió el frente y sacó un sobre blanco, de dentro del sobre sacó dos hojas de papel A4, y del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta extrajo un bolígrafo de aspecto caro.

Leí el papeleo cuidadosamente, resistiendo la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco todo el tiempo. Decía que no podía vender ninguna historia a la prensa sobre Edward, su familia o mi situación. No se me permitía retener ninguna información vital sobre el niño que Edward debía saber y que si él quería pasar tiempo a solas con el niño, entonces no podía tratar de detenerlo. Si gastaba el dinero que él me daba en mí y no en Flicker, estaría en serios problemas, tampoco se me permitía hacer nada que pudiera arriesgar el desarrollo de Flicker antes y después del nacimiento.

Conciencia de Bella: _¿Hiciste esto toda su puta vida? "Sí, puedes llevar a mi hijo de nueve años al parque, pero primero firma estos términos y condiciones"._

Firmé y feché los documentos, pero sabía que el señor Masen no se detendría allí.

—Isabella, por lo que dijiste, estoy empezando a pensar que eres una persona decente con una moral muy elevada, y vienes de un entorno bien educado. Pareces educada, y espero que te des cuenta de las consecuencias si rompes cualquiera de las reglas que firmaste recientemente.

_¿Una de las consecuencias es que me haré pis? Oh, espera, creo que acabo de hacer eso._

—Señor Masen, señora Masen, realmente aprecio que hayan venido hasta aquí y lamento los inconvenientes que esto pueda haberles causado. Entiendo que estén preocupados por lo que esto podría causarle a Edward, pero espero que me crean cuando digo que no soñaría con causar más problemas de los que ya he causado. Les agradezco por no juzgarme y prometo mantenerlos informados sobre el crecimiento de su nieto.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron y me miró con... ¿afecto? ¿Estaba leyendo correctamente sus señales?

Me sorprendió muchísimo besándome la mejilla y susurrándome al oído:

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Marazul08, Liz Vidal, patymdn, cavendano13, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, monze urie, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Kriss21, Liliana Macias, llucena928, somas, sandy56, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, Yoliki, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, kaja0507, tulgarita, jupy, Adriu, Tecupi, torrespera172, Mel. ACS, cary, y Lizdayanna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	25. 25 (parte 1)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.25 (parte 1).**

Elizabeth me llevó a un lado después de nuestro almuerzo; se aferró a mi hombro y habló en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera escucharla.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Sí, solo tenemos su mejor interés en mente, pero no merecías ser tratada como una niña pequeña. Me gustaría mucho estar en contacto y tal vez incluso hacernos amigas; solo espero que la forma dura de tratar las cosas de mi marido no haya afectado eso.

¿Cómo no podías amar a alguien como la señora Masen? Al instante te sentías un poco más tranquila cuando estabas en su presencia.

—No, para nada. Mi padre actúa exactamente de la misma forma y entiendo por qué los dos deben desconfiar de mí, pero lo que dije hoy era la verdad y prometo cumplir con las, er, pautas. Elizabeth, eres una dama muy encantadora, por supuesto que me encantaría mantenerme en contacto, especialmente porque actualmente estoy embarazada de tu nieto. Edward tiene mi número, así que puedes pedírselo cuando lo necesites.

Nos abrazamos brevemente.

—Volvamos con los muchachos antes de que hagan algo de lo que solo me arrepentiré el resto de mis días. —No podía imaginarme al señor Masen haciendo algo imprudente o problemático, pero sonreí y me reí de su broma de todos modos. "Los muchachos" estaban en sus teléfonos, no hablando entre ellos. Esta podría ser la forma en que actuaban normalmente, o discutieron cuando Elizabeth y yo estábamos hablando. Dios, esperaba no haber sido la razón por la que discutieron...

—Tengo trabajo que hacer ahora, ese caso Watson no se preparará solo, así que te veré en la habitación, hijo. Isabella, fue un placer conocerte, nos pondremos en contacto nuevamente antes de que nazca el niño.

Conciencia de Bella: _¿Tenemos que volver a ver a este estúpido? Sin ofender, prefiero pasar a la fuerza una bola de boliche por mi vagina. Oh espera…_

Las unidad paterna hizo su salida, dejándonos a Edward y a mí aquí solos.

—Lo siento muchísimo por eso.

—Estuvo bien, de verdad. —"Bien" no era la palabra que usaba para describir nuestro encuentro cuando lo recordaba mentalmente, pero no quería que Edward me odiara por no gustarme su padre o que pensara que era una persona débil, ¿sabes?

—Bella, eso no estuvo "bien". Mi papá es un imbécil de primera y no sabe cuándo cerrar la puta boca. —Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a Edward maldecir y, para ser honesta, eso, er, jugó un poco _abajo_. Sí, sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Maldito embarazo y mi aumento hormonal.

—Solo lo está haciendo para protegerte. Edward, por lo que saben, yo podría ser una puta cazafortunas que solo está haciendo esto por la publicidad y como mi forma de obtener dinero, así que no esperaba nada menos que documentos legales y... mierda así.

Edward se frotó la cara con fuerza con una mano.

—Bien, bien, bien, solo... no te llames puta, por favor.

_*Awww*_

—Está bien, perdón. —Maldición, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo; este chico sabía cómo hacerme sonrojar.

Todo estaba empezando a ponerse un poco incómodo, claramente nos habíamos quedado sin cosas de qué hablar y pronto el piso se había vuelto más interesante que la sexi celebridad frente a mí. Estaba a punto de poner fin al silencio, pero Edward intervino antes que yo.

—Mira, no volaré de regreso hasta mañana a primera hora, así que ¿quieres, ya sabes, hacer algo?

_¡Sí, sí, sí! ¿Qué, cuándo, dónde?_

—¡Sí! Yo... quiero decir, genial... lo que sea. —Conciencia de Bella: _Gran encubrimiento, estúpida_—. ¿Podríamos, eh, ir a mi casa? Quiero decir, es privada y está cerca y...

—No, no, eso suena bien. Déjame decirles rápidamente a mis padres lo que voy a hacer y luego podemos seguir nuestro camino.

Mi conciencia cruzó sus piernas y comenzó a meditar... _oooommm..._

¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

_Oooommm... entrando en la zona de sexo... ooommm..._

Dios mío, no vamos a tener sexo, ¿de acuerdo?

_Famosas últimas palabras... ooomm..._

0-0

Era un sábado típico en la casa Cullen-Hale-Swan: ver las repeticiones de The Jeremy Kyle Show USA* y luego proceder a emborracharnos mucho por la noche y, en el caso de Alice, llorar por su falta de actividades en el dormitorio. Cuando Edward y yo entramos por la puerta principal, escuchamos gritos de enojo provenientes de la mujer obesa en la televisión. Por alguna razón, estaba enojada con el hombre que ya estaba sentado, irrumpió en el escenario improvisado y continuó gritándole en la cara. La televisión hacía un pitido ante cualquier maldición que los dos se decían el uno al otro.

—Hola, chicas... —Alice y Rose no pudieron apartar los ojos de la pantalla y murmuraron un "hola" a cambio. No tenían idea de que Edward estaba a mi lado, y cuando mencioné su presencia, Alice saltó y gritó. Se arregló su ropa perfectamente recta y corrió alrededor del sofá para presentarse.

—Me viste en los premios de la música, pero soy Alice, por cierto, ¡y no puedo decirte lo increíble que es que estés en nuestra casa! No le digas a Jasper, porque lo amo y todo, pero eres jodidamente sexi y te cogería en un instante si me lo permitieras, y estoy tan celosa de que Bella lo haya hecho, ¿y tu cabello es naturalmente de ese color, o lo tiñes? También estoy cocinando espaguetis para la cena, ¿te gustaría un poco? ¿Te gusta la pasta? ¿O no eres un chico de carbohidratos? Porque si no te gustan los carbohidratos, eso está totalmente bien conmigo, aún eres increíble si no comes nada más que Taco Bell... ¿estoy divagando?

—Um, solo un poco. ¿Necesito responder esas preguntas? ¿O eran retóricas?

Puse mi mano sobre la parte superior de su brazo.

—Por favor no, no tenemos suficiente tiempo en el mundo para responder todas las preguntas que pasan por su mente.

—¡Oye! Solo estoy tratando de conversar. ¡En fin, Rose, ven a conocer a Edward!

Rosalie se acercó lentamente, extendió una mano para que Edward la estrechara, lo que él hizo al instante.

—Encantada de conocerte, y no te preocupes, no soy tan enérgica y bocona como Alice.

Conciencia de Bella: _¿No eres bocona? ¡Ja! ¡Y el Papa no es religioso!_

—He escuchado mucho sobre ustedes dos; es genial finalmente ponerle una cara al nombre. Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada importante.

_Nada importante, solo mis amigas siendo unas cabronas flojas._

—¡No, no! Bueno, estamos viendo a Jeremy Kyle, esa es mi droga. No es una droga real, por supuesto, porque no me gusta ese tipo de cosas, pero sí, es mi droga. ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre las drogas? ¿Sí o no? ¿Y estoy divagando de nuevo? En fin, ¿quieres ver a Jezza?

—¿Es ese hombre británico que piensa que la mejor manera de resolver el problema de alguien es gritándole como si tuviera dos años?

_¡Ja! Sí, Edward, métete allí._

Rosalie atacó antes de que Alice murmurara algo, y mostró su mejor lado.

—Es muy entretenido. De hecho, podría imaginármelos allí: "Demuéstrame que el bebé es mío".

La expresión de Edward cambió en una fracción de segundo. Pasó de relajada y divertida a tensa y molesta.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez vas a aprender.

Rosalie no podría haber parecido más confundida.

—¿Aprender qué?

—Aprender cuánto has lastimado a una de tus amigas más cercanas. Cada vez que Bella te menciona, siempre está llorando por algún comentario odioso que hiciste. No me importa apenas haberte conocido, no me agradas simplemente por el hecho de que has lastimado a Bella tanto como lo has hecho y que no puedes encontrar el más mínimo respeto por Flicker.

_¡Dijiste Flicker! ¡Edward lo llamó Flicker!_

—No me conoces; no te puede desagradar alguien que no conoces.

—Oh, puedo, y no lo hago.

_Podría besarte ahora mismo._

0-0

Debido a la discusión que se estaba gestando, alejé a Edward de la habitación para que no encendiera más el fuego. Decidí que simplemente podíamos sentarnos y relajarnos en mi habitación, con lo que él estaba bien. Afortunadamente no había dejado ropa interior sucia en el piso y el lugar estaba relativamente limpio y organizado.

Hablamos de muchas cosas diferentes y logramos conocernos un poco mejor. Discutimos los recuerdos de la secundaria; nuestro profesor favorito y el menos favorito; materia favorita y eso que todos experimentan al menos una vez durante la escuela: obtener detención por algo que no hiciste. Pronto, volvimos a mencionar la reunión de esta mañana.

—Espero que aprendas a querer a mi padre en algún momento. Sé que es muy intimidante y que a menudo no piensa en cómo su forma de trabajar puede afectar a alguien, pero tiene buenas intenciones y su corazón está en el lugar correcto.

—Sí, no voy a mentir, tu papá me asusta muchísimo, pero te creo y espero que él aprenda a quererme.

—Oh, por favor, no lo malinterpretes; a mi papá le agradas; solo me protege y sabe lo que podría pasar si todo sale mal.

Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por mi mente; algo que Edward mencionó anteriormente.

—Um, no quiero meter la nariz en lugares que no me conciernen, pero recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre cómo, er, la idea de que abortara es un tema difícil para ti y, er, yo estaba, er, como... ya sabes, preguntándome por qué...

Eso lo sorprendió, sus ojos se ensancharon y miró a todos lados excepto a mí.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, la cagué!

—Oh, Edward, lo siento, por favor, no me lo expliques, puedo decir que no te sientes cómodo hablando de eso.

—No... no, no es eso, solo estoy sorprendido de que lo mencionaras. Um, no, probablemente sea mejor que sepas lo que pasó.

Esta vez mantuve la boca cerrada. Algo que debería haber aprendido a hacer antes.

—Bien... déjame hablarte de Kate...

* * *

***The Jeremy Kyle Show:** es un programa sensacionalista estadounidense de entrevistas presentado por Jeremy Kyle. El programa se basó en la serie de entrevistas británicas de Kyle del mismo nombre. Al igual que con la versión del Reino Unido, la serie utilizó un estilo de confrontación, que veía a los invitados intentar resolver problemas de relaciones interpersonales, como la familia, las relaciones, el sexo, las drogas, el alcohol y otros problemas.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Lady Grigori, Yoliki, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Leah De Call, llucena928, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Isabelfromnowon (Flicker es como Bella le dice al bebé, y significa destello o parpadeo), cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Liliana Macias, Kriss21, Keniie Masen, torrespera172, somas, tulgarita, jupy, Tecupi, patymdn, debynoe12, Adriu, Katie D. B, Techu, sandy56, kaja0507, Mel. ACS, cary, miop, Cinti77, Maryluna, Marie Sellory, freedom2604, y CeCiegarcia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	26. 25 (parte 2)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.25 (parte 2).**

—Sé que sabías sobre Kate y yo, pero lo que viste en las fotografías y en la televisión, estuvo lejos de la realidad; al menos durante el último año más o menos de nuestra relación. Discutíamos todo el tiempo y sobre las cosas más pequeñas, como dejar un cuchillo de mantequilla usado en la encimera y no ponerlo en el lavavajillas, o cuando colgaba una toalla húmeda y caía al piso sin que yo lo supiera, uff, ella se enojaba mucho. Yo estaba estresado, ella estaba estresada y liberábamos nuestra ira en el otro. Un día, tomé la decisión de que terminar sería mejor para los dos, porque la pelea claramente no era útil ni saludable. Ese mismo día, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada.

No sabía por qué eso me sorprendió, porque si algo era un tema difícil para alguien, lo más probable es que hubiera pasado por eso antes y entonces... _oh, no... dime que no lo hicieron._

—Estábamos en la luna; no podríamos haber sido más felices, y durante el primer mes fue como si toda esa presión hubiera desaparecido y volviéramos a la normalidad, y las únicas discusiones fueron del tipo de broma de las que terminas riéndote. Fue como si este bebé fuera una bendición y nos diera la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Entonces comencé a viajar, y apenas volvía a casa, eso me mataba. Luego comencé mi gira por Estados Unidos y Europa, lo que significaba que no volvería a Kate y al bebé hasta que se acercara el final de su embarazo, pero al menos no me perdería el nacimiento, eso era lo más importante.

»Entonces, una noche, después de terminar el espectáculo en Hamburgo, noté que Jane actuaba de manera muy extraña... estaba siendo amable conmigo, lo cual, como sabes, no es su forma común de ser. Estaba tan cansado que no la cuestioné y me fui a la cama. Unos días después, Jane se quebró y soltó la sopa. Kate fue vista en casa y para alguien que tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo, no se veía exactamente... embarazada.

Edward estaba mirando el edredón de la cama debajo de nosotros, sus ojos brillaban con ira y depresión, era horrible notar cuánto le afectaba, incluso ahora después de que se separaron hacía tanto tiempo. Quería hacer una pregunta, pero parecía que estaba resolviendo cómo pronunciar la siguiente oración, así que me contuve.

—Al principio pensé que habían visto a alguien que se parecía mucho a Kate y cometieron un error, porque ella me había contado mucho sobre el bebé, pero Jane había hecho que alguien tomara una foto que vi con mis propios ojos... oh, claro que era Kate. Luego, pensé que había actuado a mis espaldas y hecho lo inimaginable: tener un aborto. Con miles de fanáticos acudiendo a ver mi espectáculo todas las noches, de alguna forma tuve que poner esta depresión en el fondo de mi mente y darles el mejor espectáculo que podía ofrecer. Descubrir la verdad resultó ser peor que haber tenido un aborto: había mentido todo el tiempo.

_Esa perra…_

—Ella nunca había estado embarazada, y solo lo dijo porque sabía que estábamos a punto de separarnos. Me sentí tan estúpido, todavía me siento estúpido, por haber creído su pequeña mentira. Quiero decir, no habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales en meses, así que no sé por qué podría siquiera creer por un segundo que estaba embarazada, y cuando yo estaba de gira y ella me enviaba un mensaje que decía _"¡voy a hacerme un ultrasonido hoy!",_ le pedía una foto del ultrasonido, para ver el desarrollo de mi bebé, y su respuesta era que su cámara no captó la calidad correctamente y todas estas otras pequeñas mentiras de mierda. Dime, dime, Bella, ¿cómo pude aceptar eso y no cuestionarlo?

_Oh, él quería que de verdad respondiera._

—Oye, dijiste que estabas cansado y de gira por todo el mundo, por lo que es posible que no hayas estado tan concentrado como siempre. También la idea de convertirte en padre era tan emocionante que nada más importaba. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a explicar cuánto lo siento, Edward. No sé cómo lo superaste y cómo alguien podría ser tan cruel.

Cuando puse una mano sobre su hombro, me sorprendió mucho al agarrarla, uniéndola con sus dedos y presionándolas con fuerza contra su boca y nariz. Pude sentir la exhalación brusca y enérgica de aire. Movió nuestras manos hasta su rodilla cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Lo que me molesta y hace que realmente me hierva la sangre es el hecho de que Kate me dijo que iba a tener una niña y me hizo hablar de actividades divertidas que podríamos hacer con nuestra hija, y de todas las canciones que podía escribir e interpretar que incluían a mi pequeña niña y las promesas para su vida.

No me perdí el toque sutil a la comisura de su ojo y luego a la otra, una señal segura de que se estaban formando lágrimas.

—Ella se siente tan real, como una hija que es mía pero nunca he conocido, así que aunque nunca fue real, realmente siento que he perdido una hija y por eso nunca me sentí más aliviado que cuando me dijiste que ibas a quedarte con Flicker... yo... gracias; eso es todo lo que puedo decir, gracias.

Fue en ese momento cuando el "Edward" que conocía de MTV (el acto que realizaba para los medios) desapareció y apareció un nuevo "Edward". Una forma vulnerable de sí mismo, la confianza que tenía en Kate desapareció, lo que, sin duda significaba que su confianza en cualquier cosa desapareció. Parecía asustado, agotado y, sobre todo, deprimido. Todavía sostenía mi mano con fuerza, apretando más fuerte de vez en cuando por cualquier pensamiento que atravesaba su mente.

No sabía qué fue, tal vez fue mi corazón vibrando y la necesidad de consuelo, pero algo me hizo colocar un dulce y delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios. Todo lo que tomó fue que él moviera ligeramente la cabeza y el beso se profundizó instantáneamente.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Mel. ACS, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, cavendano13, monze urie, Marie Sellory, Isabelfromnowon, Techu, llucena928, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, CeCiegarcia, krisr0405, somas, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Adriana Molina, Adriu, torrespera172, miop, Leah De Call, Liliana Macias, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tecupi, Katie D. B, debynoe12, kaja0507, jupy, y Maryluna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	27. 26

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.26.**

Nos estábamos besando febrilmente, apenas tomándonos el tiempo para respirar. _Muerte por Masen, meh, no suena tan mal._ No sabía de dónde venía esta pasión; solo esperaba que no fuera por compasión, porque no quería que Edward pensara que me estaba aprovechando de él. Por otra parte, él no parecía que se detendría en el corto plazo. Hábilmente me deslizó sobre mi espalda; aumentando el calor de nuestra intimidad. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios, dándole a Edward la oportunidad perfecta de meter su lengua dentro de mi boca, enredándola con la mía. Cuando nuestras caderas se encontraron en un ritmo no sincronizado, sentí cómo nuestro encuentro lo estaba afectando, y hombre, fue bien recibido por mi interior.

Vagina de Bella: _Aaaw sí, amigo. Te recuerdo... Mierda, ¿alguien ha dejado el grifo abierto? Seguro que está mojado aquí abajo..._

Conciencia de Bella: _Pequeña y sucia prostituta._

Vagina de Bella: _¡Oh, ve a echar un polvo!_

Conciencia de Bella: _Sabes, podría fácilmente hacer que Bella se detuviera, justo antes de que tú, er... des el paso... así que tal vez quieras ser un poco más amable conmigo..._

Vagina de Bella: _¿Te he dicho que te amo recientemente?… perra._

Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mis costillas, haciéndome estremecer. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos llegaron al borde de mi sostén, no pude soportarlo más. Trabajé rápidamente en los botones de su camisa, deslizando el algodón sobre sus hombros y arrojándolo detrás de él en alguna parte, realmente no me importaba una mierda dónde.

Su nombre se escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—_Bella._

Espera un segundo…

Esa no era la voz de Edward...

—_Bella... Edward... ¿están decentes?_

—_Cristo_ —maldijo Edward por lo bajo, contra mi cuello caliente.

—¡Dos segundos! —Alice no podría haber planeado eso mejor. Sí, eso era sarcasmo.

Edward rodó de regreso a su lado de la cama y se puso la camisa, sumergiendo la habitación en un estado de total y jodida incomodidad.

Vagina de Bella:_ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estoy soñando, o Alice nos acaba de interrumpir?_

Con la ropa arreglada y de vuelta, le dije a Alice que entrara.

—Quería saber si Edward se quedaba a cenar. Tengo que cocinar suficiente pasta después de todo. —La sonrisa engreída en su rostro me dijo que todo eso era mentira, no estaba preguntando sobre la cena, sabía que estábamos haciendo algo y decidió ponerle fin. Bueno, solo recuerda que la venganza a menudo es llamada una perra.

—Er, gracias, Alice, eso sería genial.

—¡Excelente! ¡Los veré más tarde, tortolitos!

No sabía qué decir para romper el silencio. ¿Cómo se disculpa alguien por prácticamente aprovecharse sexualmente después de que el otro se sincerara con toda el alma? No es un caso de decir "lo siento, ¿quieres jugar al ajedrez?". Así que hice lo que mejor hago: divagar.

—Lo, er, siento mucho... no debería... ya sabes, empecé eso después de todo lo que dijiste y yo, er, me siento como... bueno, como una zorra.

Edward suspiró ruidosamente, dejó caer las manos sobre la cama y me miró con incredulidad.

—¿Escuchas algo de lo que digo? No eres una puta, ni una zorra, ni ningún otro término peyorativo.

Escuchaba cada palabra que decía, pero no tendía a creerlas.

—¿Cómo no lo soy, Edward? Cada vez que nos encontramos, parece que te fuerzo a una posición incómoda. Si eso no sigue los lineamientos de una zorra, entonces no sé qué lo hace.

—¿Me viste quejarme? ¿Antes o ahora?

—Bueno... no, pero dudo que hubiera sucedido si yo no iniciaba el "ataque".

—No significa que no hubiera sucedido.

—Entonces… quieres decir…

El embarazo parece disminuir el recuento de células cerebrales, ya que recientemente me he vuelto tan dura como un maldito árbol.

—Si tuviera que usar tu terminología, quiero decir que podría haber sido la zorra que _"iniciara el ataque"_. Me resulta extremadamente difícil ocultar mi atracción hacia ti y mantenerme alejado cuando estamos a poca distancia. De acuerdo, eso solo ha sido un par de veces, pero estás constantemente en mi mente. Sé lo extraño que puede sonar, pero lo considero como gases; mejor afuera que adentro.

Conciencia de Bella: _Me ha llamado la atención que el embarazo es una gran patada en las bolas cuando se trata de las emociones. Alguien que me pase una bolsa para el mareo; esta montaña rusa está revolviendo mis entrañas como una licuadora. Pasas de sentirte culpable, a sentirte como si estuvieras en la cima del mundo, a sentirte avergonzada y luego a ponerte cachonda como la mierda en el espacio de tres minutos. Y todavía nos quedan como seis meses y medio que pasar..._

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Sí, Bella, sí, lo digo de verdad. Y ahora que lo pienso, yo hice que ese beso se convirtiera en algo más, así que por esta noche, puedes llamarme la zorra.

Apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, Edward sacó su brazo de debajo de mi espalda y lo envolvió alrededor de mi frente, para acercarnos un poco más. Lo miré a través de mis pestañas.

—¿Puedo llamarte mi zorra?

Él soltó una risita, que brilló en sus ojos.

—Si quieres llamarme así, entonces puedes. Incluso puedes cambiar mi nombre en tu teléfono a "Mi zorra" y poner uno de esos corazones extraños al lado. Ya sabes, el que está hecho con una V de lado y un 3.

Planeaba hacer eso. En este momento.

—Tu niña interior de trece años finalmente está brillando.

Así fue como pasamos la tarde. En el reconfortante abrazo; bromeando sobre todo; tomando el pelo del otro y, obviamente, el ocasional partido de tenis de amígdalas, si me entiendes. Estábamos actuando como una pareja nueva, a pesar de que no habíamos etiquetado esto como algo. Una parte de mí no quería etiquetarlo como algo demasiado serio —(Conciencia de Bella: _porque tener un bebé no es "demasiado serio", estúpida_)— debido al hecho de que él no estará a cinco minutos de distancia, o libre para reunirse en noches de citas ocasionales. En realidad, después de hoy, no sabía cuándo nos las arreglaríamos para vernos. ¿El nacimiento de Flicker? Oh, esperaba que no.

—¿Cuándo puedo verte después de hoy? —Todas las bromas se habían dejado de lado, no estaba dispuesta a inventar una frase sobre él siendo mi zorra y teniendo noches de sexo semanales. Pero, mierda, hombre, sonaba bien...

Conciencia de Bella: _¿Ves a qué me refiero con estas emociones? NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO._

—No sé... no quiero particularmente decir un estimativo y luego cancelarlo.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

Diez minutos después, mi vejiga había alcanzado su capacidad máxima y estaba cerca de desbordarse. Le dije a Edward que iba al baño y me preguntó si estaba bien que tomara una bebida de mi cocina. No iba a decir que no y dejarlo morir de deshidratación, ¿verdad? Es decir, sabía que podía ser una perra, pero eso era bajo incluso para mí.

**Edward.**

El envase de jugo de naranja puesto en el costado de la puerta del refrigerador tenía "ESTO. ES. MÍO" y "ROSALIE HALE ES DUEÑA DE ESTE JUGO" y "SABRÉ SI HAS TOMADO UN POCO" escrito en mayúsculas negras alrededor. Quería tomar un poco y beberlo frente a ella, solo por lo que dijo sobre Bella y Flicker. Seguramente mis razones eran lo suficientemente buenas.

En su lugar, tomé la leche y, al cerrar la puerta, vi el "Reserva la fecha" para la boda de Rosalie que era el próximo mes. Recuerdo que me dijeron que Bella iba a ser una de sus damas de honor, imaginé cómo se vería, toda emperifollada con un vestido tipo repollo color limón con mangas acampanadas y pareciendo que acababa de salir del 1800. De acuerdo, probablemente sería más elegante, pero de todos modos estaría ansioso por ver una foto.

Nuestra última conversación se reprodujo en mi cabeza, preguntándome cuándo podríamos vernos la próxima vez. Desearía que no tuviera que ser a meses de distancia. Joder, si la vida fuera así de simple.

Rosalie entró en la cocina en ese momento, repentinamente sorprendida por mi presencia.

—Mierda, olvidé que todavía estabas aquí, lo siento.

—Está bien... —Esto era incómodo. Bebí el resto de la leche, lavé el vaso y lo puse dado vuelta en el escurridor. Procedí a retirarme.

—Oye, Edward... er, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Um, claro. —_Simplemente no empieces ninguna mierda, porque no lo toleraré._

—Escucha, sé que no te agrado mucho, o tienes alguna razón para confiar en mí, pero realmente quiero arreglar las cosas con Bella y...

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? Sus problemas son sus problemas; los resuelven entre ustedes dos.

—Lo sé, solo quería tu consejo, quiero decir, ¿Bella ha mencionado algo? ¿Hay algo que ella quiera que haga?

¿Estaba escuchando esto correctamente?

—Creo que la respuesta está en blanco y negro frente a ti, Rosalie. Lo único que quiere es que estés allí para ella, no es ciencia espacial.

Pero claramente lo era para ti...

—La he cagado; dudo que alguna vez me perdone adecuadamente. Incluso dijo que no vendría a mi boda.

Vi las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, la primera emoción real que había encontrado. Quería decir algo inteligente que pudiera mejorarlo todo, pero se me ocurrió una idea. _¡Jesucristo, esto es jodidamente genial!_

—Tengo una manera que podría funcionar.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Continúa...

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí, y solo entonces, Bella te perdonará.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Kriss21, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, monze urie, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Isabelfromnowon, Marie Sellory, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, llucena928, Maryluna, CeCiegarcia, Liliana Macias, torrespera172, Marazul08, somas, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, patymdn, Leah De Call, Yoliki, jupy, tulgarita, Adriu, Techu, Lizdayanna, miop, Katie D. B, cary, Crysty Katy, freedom2604, Tecupi, Esal, sandy56, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	28. 27

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.27.**

Hermoso Hawái: la arena como azúcar glas que se desliza por los dedos de tus pies, la vista del agua que fluye y refluye hacia la costa, los pájaros que cantan mientras vuelan por encima y una novia cerca de convertirse en el Increíble Hulk; aah, ¿no te encantan las bodas?

—¿Qué es esto? _¿Qué es esto?_ —Rosalie se jaló el cabello, el cabello que Alice pasó la última hora tratando de peinar.

—Eso, querida, es lo que llamas cabello ligeramente rizado, ¡lo que malditamente pediste! —Sí, Alice estaba enojada, se estaba poniendo británica con nosotras—. No querías contratar a un peluquero para ahorrar dinero, así que no te metas conmigo cuando tu cabello no está bien. Ni siquiera puedo ver qué está mal con él. Bella, ¿se ve mal para ti?

Aah, mierda, veía que también iba a estar involucrada. Rosalie, quien fue votada como la chica más bonita en nuestro anuario escolar, estaba sentada en pijama como una supermodelo retocada en la portada de una revista. No sabía lo que veía cuando se miraba en el espejo, pero estaba deformado, porque se veía increíble.

—Rose, te ves increíble. Tu cabello no está fuera de lugar ni un poco, tu maquillaje es perfecto, y recuerda, una vez que te pongas el vestido a nadie le importará si un cabello se cae de su agarre. Estás estresada, porque es el día más importante de tu vida, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo está bajo control. Las flores están listas, el área está preparada y la música está lista, ¿sí?

—Emmett está haciendo eso, no me tengo que preocupar.

_¿QUÉ?_

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que le dejaste la música a Emmett? ¿Qué idiota te dijo que eso sería un movimiento sabio? No me sorprendería que te hiciera caminar por el pasillo con la canción de Bob Esponja.

—Noooo, él no haría eso.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Recuerdas para mi cumpleaños número veintiuno, le pediste que reservara una mesa para siete en mi restaurante favorito? ¡La reservó para cinco y con un nombre inventado! ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Y ahora dejaste que se encargue de la música?

—¡Oye, él podría estar poniendo las canciones de Edward! —Su actitud defensiva hacia su novio no iba a funcionar.

—Ja, solo espero que no sea la de estar enamorado de una perra venenosa.

Conciencia de Bella: _¡Aunque te quedaría perfectamente!_

Rosalie miró fijamente al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza de repente se levantó, con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde están los anillos?

Alice se había ido para prepararse, dejándome para lidiar con la futura señora McCarty.

—El padrino se ocupa de eso, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Sí, pero no me gusta ni confío en Jake. Te lo digo, Bell-hole, si ese perro pierde mi anillo, voy a cortar el suministro de sangre a su polla usando mi liga. —_Ew, terrible imagen visual_—. Emmett puede pensar que él es "cojonudo", pero si pone una pata fuera de lugar, no tendrá ninguno.

Tosí para ocultar una risa.

—¿Cojonudo? ¿Qué?

Agitó su mano.

—Oh, no sé, algún término para describir algo que es muy respetado y sorprendente, y... sí.

_Ah, claro._

_¡Oye, Flicker! Eres cojonudo._

0-0

**Mi zorra:** Deséale a Rosalie un gran día de mi parte, ¿quieres?

**De Bella Swan - Para Mi zorra:** No, no lo haré.

**Mi zorra:** ¿Y por qué no...?

**De Bella Swan - Para Mi zorra:** Porque no puedo ser molestada.

**Mi zorra:** Me parece justo. Adiós.

**De Bella Swan - Para Mi zorra:** Ja, ja, somos demasiado geniales. Me tengo que ir, ¿hablamos después?

**Mi zorra:** Absolutamente, ve a maquillarte y esconde esa monstruosa cara tuya.

**De Bella Swan - Para Mi zorra:** Te odio.

**Mi zorra:** Yo también te odio.

0-0

Una abundancia de flores azules, todas de diferentes tonos, se extendían por el pasillo; el arco debajo del cual Rose y Emmett estarían de pie tenía las mismas flores envueltas en enredaderas a su alrededor. Nuestros vestidos de dama de honor eran largos, sin tirantes y de color verde azulado. Eran plisados en el busto y luego caían libremente al piso, una banda blanca recubría la parte inferior del busto, y ese blanco nos permitía combinar perfectamente las sandalias planas y nuestros ramos de flores. Nuestro cabello estaba alisado y los mechones a un lado recogidos con horquillas de perla. Esta era la primera vez que era dama de honor, y hasta ahora, toda la experiencia era mágica.

Los asientos estaban alineados en grupos de tres, todos frente al arco. Detrás del arco, lo que rodearía a Rose y Emmett durante su ceremonia, eran las aguas perfectas y pacíficas. Toda la atmósfera era impresionante; parecía algo con lo que soñarías, no que experimentarías visualmente con tus propios ojos.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco después de que eché un vistazo; yo quería ser una sorpresa para ellos tanto como lo sería Rosalie, así que corrí de regreso a nuestra habitación. Como en cualquier boda, estábamos un poco retrasadas, y no fue sino hasta las tres y cuarto cuando finalmente estuvimos en línea y listas para partir. Tenía mariposas _y_ a Flicker saltando en mi estómago, principalmente saltando con nervios, eso sí. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que Rosalie estaba pasando. A medida que las tres caminábamos lentamente, una tradicional canción de boda hawaiana "Ke Kali Nei Au" se rasgueaba suavemente en una guitarra acústica.

Parada justo detrás de Rosalie, tenía una buena vista de la parte posterior de su vestido: no era el típico vestido de novia que era casi como un corsé, sino que en realidad se parecía más a nuestros vestidos de dama de honor al ser muy suelto y simple. En la parte delantera, recordaba haber visto un hermoso motivo de flores a un lado y algunas cuentas nacaradas en el busto, pero eso era más que suficiente detalle, el área en la que estábamos contaba más.

Emmett lucía muy elegante con su traje completamente blanco, otra tradición hawaiana. Al pasar junto a sus seres queridos y algunos de mis amigos más cercanos, pude escuchar los murmullos de las personas, comentando cuán adorables se veían ambos. También el clic ocasional de una cámara irrumpió en mi oído.

Durante la ceremonia, la canción de la boda continuó sonando.

Cuando llegó el momento de dar y recibir los anillos, se realizó otra tradición. Se sumerge una hoja de Ti en un recipiente de madera especial y se rocía el agua sobre cada anillo tres veces, mientras lo hacen se repite un canto: "Ei-Ah Eha-No. Ka Malohia Oh-Na-Lani. Mea A-Ku A-Pau". Nos dijeron que significa: "que la paz de arriba descanse sobre ti y permanezca contigo ahora y para siempre".

0-0

La cena fue increíble, lo que pude comer de todos modos, los discursos fueron graciosísimos, conmovedores e incluso sorprendentemente tristes en algunas partes. Emmett mencionó su deber de elegir todas las canciones para esta noche, y dijo que estuvo cerca de hacer que Rose caminara con una canción de Iron Maiden llamada "Bring Your Daughter to the Slaughter". Maldición, en secreto me encantaría ver algo de drama ahora mismo.

Su primer baile trajo una lágrima a mi ojo, dando vueltas a un ritmo impecable con "China in Your Hand" de T'Pau. No la había vinculado a una boda antes, pero la melodía encajaba con la atmósfera perfectamente. Todos nos unimos para bailar y cuando las bebidas comenzaron a fluir y el bajo de la música aumentó, todas las edades estaban "tirando algunos movimientos". La abuela de Emmett, de ochenta años, incluso sacudió sus frágiles caderas con "What A Feeling" de Flashdance, ese era un espectáculo que todos deberían presenciar una vez en su vida.

"Marry You" de Bruno Mars comenzó a reproducirse, haciendo que el tempo y los movimientos de baile aumentaran ligeramente.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Me di la vuelta en estado de shock y me encontré cara a cara con el padrino, Jake. Él unió sus manos con las mías antes de que pudiera responder.

Conciencia de Bella: _Qué grosero..._

_Vagina de Bella:__ Hm... yo no diría que "no"._

Conciencia de Bella: _Por supuesto que no lo harías, puta._

Jake me señaló con una sonrisa muy cursi y un poco pervertida cada vez que Bruno decía lo siguiente: "_who cares, baby? I think I want to marry you*"._

Conciencia de Bella: _Creo que quiero estrangularte..._

Alice bailó astutamente hacia mí y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, susurró ásperamente en mi oído:

—¡Es un David! —Afortunadamente la canción había terminado, así que pude hablar con ella brevemente sin ofender a Jake.

—¿Qué demonios es un "David"?

—¿Recuerdas esa noche que te emborrachaste mucho y comenzaste a conversar con este hombre, intercambiaste números y estabas ansiosa por besarlo, y luego descubrimos que engaña a cada ser viviente? Se llamaba David. Jake es un "David".

—Oh, vamos, Alice, estás hablando estupideces.

—Estoy hablando estupideces, ¿verdad? Bien, no me escuches. Buena suerte... la necesitarás.

Apostaba a que Alice ni siquiera conocía a Jake, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer suposiciones así?

Conciencia de Bella: _Estoy del lado de Alice en esto._

Cállate, Conciencia: puedo hacer lo que me gusta.

Conciencia de Bella: _*cuelga cartel de Fuera de servicio* *cruza los brazos desafiante* Hmph._

"Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" de REO Speedwagon reunió a todas las "parejas" para una canción lenta. Oh mierda, ahora tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Tuve que poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello por obligación; sus manos rodearon mi cintura, pero de alguna manera rozaron a Flicker mientras lo hacía.

_No toques a mi bebé, idiota._

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.__  
__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.__  
__What started out as friendship,__  
__Has grown stronger.__  
__I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

Jake hizo esa cosa extraña de los hombres, donde inclinaban la cabeza, como una señal para decir _"solo jodidamente bésame ya"._ Quería alejarme y terminarlo allí, pero sus manos se apretaron a mi alrededor, negándose a que me fuera. Mi negativa se hizo evidente, pero también su determinación de mantenerme con él.

Una garganta se aclaró detrás de mí.

Jake suspiró y echó un buen vistazo a dicho aclarador de garganta, sus ojos se abrieron... ¿con miedo? ¿Era Emmett? ¿O estaba en estado de shock...? ¿La abuelita sacudidora de caderas de Emmett? No, demasiado varonil para ella.

—¿Te importa si te relevo?

Dos palabras. _Jode_ y _Me_.

No se trataba de mujeres de ochenta años.

Tampoco era Emmett.

No pude evitar la sonrisa y las lágrimas al ver a _mi zorra... ¡justo allí!_

¿Estaba soñando?

Mierda, tal vez Jake me había dado drogas, le había echado algo a mi trago o algo así y estaba a punto de despertar en un sótano frío y húmedo junto con otras víctimas inconscientes.

—Oye, estoy bailando con mi chica, déjanos solos.

Nop, estaba muy despierta.

Y Edward estaba muy detrás de mí.

Y extremadamente enojado.

—En realidad esa es _mi_ chica y _mi_ bebé. Entonces, er, vete a la mierda.

Jake miró a Flicker con disgusto —_ahora ya no eres tan cojonudo_—, resopló y me lanzó una mirada de _"sí, cómo no"._

—No voy a criar a ningún niño, puedes quedarte con ella.

Literalmente tuve que evitar que Edward golpeara a Jake directo en la mandíbula. ¿Por qué lo detuve? No lo sabía, y lo lamentaba, pero algo me dijo que posiblemente habría arruinado la boda si lo hubiera hecho...

Salté a sus brazos en el segundo que pude, poniendo toda mi fuerza en el apretado abrazo y audazmente besándolo en los labios.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

_Er, la mejor sorpresa, de la historia._

Edward me lanzó su sonrisa premiada (bueno, ganadora de encuestas).

—Cierta amiga quería hacer las paces contigo. —Me dio un beso a cambio—. Te ves absolutamente impresionante esta noche, señorita Swan, y la noche aún es joven, ¿te gustaría bailar?

—¿Solo si prometes ser mi invitado?

Otra sonrisa.

Otro beso.

—Siempre.

* * *

*****Espero haber usado "cojonudo" de forma correcta, hay cosas que pierden el sentido cuando se traducen, así que trato de buscar lo que más se acerque.

*****¿A quién le importa, nena? Creo que quiero casarme contigo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Disculpen la demora, espero que todavía sigan por aquí. Si están en el grupo Élite Fanfiction, sabrán que estuve en el casamiento de Meli, por esa razón no pude actualizar, pero ahora todo va a volver a la normalidad.😎

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** monze urie, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, sandy56, Adriu, Liliana Macias, patymdn, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, Leah De Call, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Tata XOXO, Isabelfromnowon, CeCiegarcia, somas, Keniie Masen, torrespera172, cary, krisr0405, tulgarita, freedom2604, debynoe12, Marie Sellory, jupy, Yoliki, Esal, Lizdayanna, llucena928, kaja0507, Tecupi, Crysty Katy, miop, Maryluna, Marianacs, ELIZABETH, liduvina, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	29. 28 El juego de las confesiones 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.28.**

—Dime otra vez, ¿cómo estás aquí? Parece que no puedo entenderlo.

Conciencia de Bella: _Sí, necesitaré un Jack con Coca doble después de resolver este problema._

La música que se escuchaba por encima seguía siendo tan suave y pacífica como lo había sido en las últimas canciones. Nos balanceamos felizmente inconscientes de cualquier otra cosa aparte de nosotros y la música, Rosalie podría haberse desnudado y bailado a nuestro alrededor con maracas y aun así no le hubiera prestado menos atención al hombre jodidamente sexi frente a mí.

—Cuando estábamos en tu casa preguntaste cuándo nos veríamos la próxima vez, y luego, cuando estaba tomando un trago, Rosalie me dijo que quería disculparse y compensarte. Pensé que sería lindo sorprenderte, y darle a Rosalie la oportunidad de disculparse. Así que anoté mi número y lo hemos estado planeando desde entonces.

Me tomó todo lo que tenía para no tirar a Edward a la pista de baile en ese momento y aprovecharme suciamente de él. En cambio, lloré. La culpa era de Flicker, estas eran lágrimas hormonales.

—¿Hiciste todo esto... por mí?

—Bueno, la ceremonia es para Rosalie y Emmett, ya sabes, se casaron y todo. Pero sí, planeamos esto solo para ti.

Por segunda vez esa noche, arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y choqué mi boca contra la suya; era lo mínimo que podía hacer, por supuesto.

—No es que no esté disfrutando esto en absoluto, pero creo que deberías estar agradeciéndole a alguien más, tal vez no de la misma manera...

Con nuestras manos unidas, fuimos en la búsqueda de Rosalie. No fue muy difícil de encontrar, siendo la novia y una de las principales atracciones de este jolgorio.

—Gracias, gracias por... por todo —hablé en su hombro durante nuestro abrazo, mis palabras fueron amortiguadas pero ella las escuchó claramente.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Bell-hole. Lo siento muchísimo, he sido la peor amiga imaginable y solo puedo esperar que me perdones, a pesar de que no merezco tu perdón.

Hay una razón por la que he sido amiga de estas perras durante la mayor parte de veinte años, _oh, Dios mío, eso me hace parecer muy viejo._ No importa lo que hagan y cómo te hagan sentir, nunca puedes permanecer enojada por mucho tiempo.

—Ya te había perdonado, Rose. Sí, lo que dijiste me hizo daño, y algo así siempre me hará daño, pero decidí ser la mejor persona y aprender a superarlo. Ahora, al traer a Edward aquí y saber lo mucho que significaría para mí, no puedo hacer nada más que perdonarte y podemos seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Gracias, Bell-hole. Me ha estado comiendo por dentro, y sé que no parecía así, pero créeme, mi actitud me estaba matando. Edward, espero que también puedas perdonarme. —Me había olvidado de que él estaba allí hasta que Rosalie lo nombró. Ups...

—Has hecho feliz a Bella otra vez, eso es todo lo que me importaba. —Vagina de Bella: _¿tengo corazón? Porque algo seguro está latiendo_—. ¿Puedo agregar que te ves absolutamente impresionante, Rosalie?, y felicidades a los dos.

_Maldición, él es un tesoro que conservar._

Conciencia de Bella: _¿Cómo puedes conservar algo que ni siquiera es tuyo?_

_Jódete, sabes a lo que me refiero._

Conciencia de Bella: _Si Flicker sale diciendo "jódete", no me culpes._

_Por suerte, no puede escuchar a Vagina entonces, o de lo contrario será adicto a los asuntos sucios._

Vagina de Bella: _¡Oye! ¡No me involucres!... Pero eso es tan malditamente cierto._

—Guau, Edward, seguro que sabes cómo encantar a una dama.

Se tiró el cuello como un miembro de una banda de chicos de los 90 y sonrió con picardía.

—Lo intento.

Bailamos juntos, los tres, durante unos veinte minutos más o menos, ocasionalmente otros a nuestro alrededor venían por un baile o dos. Había estado luchando contra el sueño desde que bailé con Jake, sabía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que alguien se diera cuenta, y tenía razón. Simplemente ya no tenía el mismo nivel de energía que antes.

Rosalie se aferró a mis hombros y me llevó afuera; arrastré a Edward conmigo. El aire frío hizo maravillas en mi cuerpo sobrecalentado.

—Bell-hole, sabes que no me ofendería si te fueras a la cama, así que por favor, ve a dormir un poco.

No quería irme, no todos los días se casaba tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

—No, realmente estoy bien. —Sentí que un bostezo traidor se acumulaba en mi tráquea; no pude evitar que saliera sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

—Vamos, Bella, te llevaré de regreso a tu habitación.

—Pero no quiero...

Rosalie me señaló con un severo dedo.

—Deja de actuar como un niño petulante, deja que Edward te lleve de regreso a la habitación y te veré en la mañana.

No tenía sentido tratar de ganar mi discusión, estaba acorralada por dos a uno.

Oooh... tal vez Edward necesitaría un lugar para dormir también...

_Sí, entiendes lo que quiero decir._

0-0

—Guau, esta vista es espectacular. —Estábamos sentados en un banco de arena cubierto de hierba, mirando hacia el océano tranquilo y lo que quedaba de la arena después de la marea. Convencí a Edward de que nos dejara sentarnos aquí por un momento, solo para relajarnos después de un día tan agitado.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Hawái antes? —pregunté, de repente interesada en sus viajes.

—No, esta es mi primera vez, en realidad. Creo que se hizo una petición en línea para que viniera a tocar aquí, pero lamentablemente nunca se hizo nada al respecto. —Era cuando él decía cosas así que realmente me daba cuenta de con _quién_ iba a tener un bebé.

—Todo este escenario es tan surrealista. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, imaginé que podría sentarme en una playa y tener esta conversación privada contigo, y mucho menos todo lo demás que hemos pasado, barra, aún estamos por pasar.

Edward giró nuestros dedos unidos mientras pensaba.

—Sabes, esto también es realmente surrealista para mí.

Me burlé con una risa.

—¡Difícilmente! Tú no estás sentado al lado de tu artista favorito en este momento, que ha sido tu favorito desde que su primer sencillo fue lanzado en la radio... —Creo que dije demasiado.

Edward me miró desconcertado.

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo?

Sentí el calor sonrojar mis mejillas, me raspé las uñas perfectamente pintadas.

—Um... sí...

—Oye, no te sientas avergonzada por eso, me encanta que hayas sido una fanática tan dedicada.

_Y ahora solo un poco más que dedicada..._

—Je, quizás no pienses eso después de que te diga _cuán_ dedicada.

_Oh mierda, caminé directamente hacia eso._

—Pruébame.

_Síp, simplemente sabía que eso se acercaba._

Suponía que solo debería decírselo.

—Probablemente encontrarás esto increíblemente extraño y te asustarás un poco, pero aquí va de todos modos. Tengo todos tus álbumes de estudio, los álbumes de coleccionista, ¡que son exactamente iguales pero con tres remixes!, sencillos, libros, mi habitación solía estar cubierta de pósteres, participé en concursos para conocerte... en más de uno a la vez. Sé cada palabra de cada canción de memoria, y la semana después de que mi abuelo falleció, tuve tu canción _April Showers _en repetición, fue lo único que escuché porque la letra contenía todo lo que quería decir y cómo me sentía.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Lo he cagado por completo! ¡Solo la expresión de Edward me dice eso!_

Miró al suelo con incredulidad, probablemente determinando si abandonarme y correr o no. Quiero decir, lo haría si una fanática loca, que estaba embarazada de mi bebé, tuviera un caso grave de vómito verbal y lanzara sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Algo espantoso se deslizó por mi cabeza.

Fanática loca…

Embarazada de mi bebé...

_¡Doble mierda!_

Él iba a pensar que Flicker era un ardid, un truco para que yo pudiera ir por ahí como la fanática más loca del mundo y anunciar que él engendró a mi hijo. ¡Ooh mierda, mierda, mierda-da-daa!

—¡Edward, por favor, no pienses que quedé embarazada a propósito y porque era, _soy_, una gran fanática, porque no lo hice! Honestamente, olvidé por completo que mi método anticonceptivo no estaba funcionando esa noche, por favor, créeme.

Giró la cabeza en una fracción de segundo.

—¿Por qué razón iba a pensar eso? Bella, te creo cuando dices que no lo querías hacer, y si piensas que estoy horrorizado por tu reciente admisión, entonces _créeme_ cuando digo que realmente no lo estoy. Simplemente no pensé que alguien fuera así de fanático.

_Entonceeees..._

—¿Básicamente me estás llamando un bicho raro? Vaya, gracias.

—Ahora, ¿esas palabras salieron de mi boca? No. Bella, no eres un bicho raro y si lo fueras, serías mi bicho raro y por todas las razones correctas.

—Bien, bien, lo que sea. Así que... me acabo de confesar, ahora es tu turno.

Edward ajustó su forma de sentarse y luego me miró con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ah, entonces vamos a jugar a El juego de las confesiones, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

—Prepárate entonces, porque las cosas están a punto de ponerse interesantes.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** monze urie, sandy56, Mel. ACS, cavendano13, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Isabelfromnowon, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Liliana Macias, Kriss21, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Keniie Masen, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe12, somas, tulgarita, liduvina, Adriu, jupy, Lizdayanna, torrespera172, bbluelilas, crysty Katy, angryc, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, cary, Moni, Leah De Call, kaja0507, llucena928, freedom2604, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	30. 29 El juego de las confesiones 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.29.**

Estaba intrigada. Intrigada por descubrir qué podría haber sido más interesante (y posiblemente vergonzoso) que mi propio vómito verbal. Y ahora que estábamos jugando al juego de las confesiones, ¿qué más me iba a sacar? Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

—¿Estás diciendo que tu confesión está en la misma escala que la mía?

—Er... bueno, no diría que va _tan_ lejos. —Si no fuera por la sonrisa y la alegría juguetona en sus ojos, me habría ofendido fácilmente. Él también sabía, al mirar mi expresión, que no dudaría en patearlo en las bolas—. Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Cierto, er, la noche que nos conocimos... cuando te tumbé en el club y...

—Sí, curiosamente recuerdo la noche que nos conocimos.

—Bueno, um, er... sí, ¿cómo podrías olvidarlo? Um, hay algo sobre esa noche que aún no te he dicho. —_No me digas, Sherlock. ¿Por qué más estarías "confesando"_? Edward estaba divagando tanto que probablemente tendría a Flicker en mis brazos cuando terminara de explicar—. Básicamente, yo, er... planeé... um, lo que pasó esa noche.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo "planeaste"?

No iba a profundizar demasiado en lo que él podría querer decir... aunque realmente, _realmente_ quería hacerlo.

Edward respiró hondo, se frotó los ojos con las palmas y me copió en el vómito verbal.

—Te vi esa noche, antes de tumbarte. Te veías impresionante y me sentí atraído como una mosca hacia un pastelillo. Entonces hiciste ese movimiento, _Jesucristo_, ¿estabas tratando de matarme? Podía decir que estabas nerviosa, pero eso parecía añadirse a la atracción. Quería hablar contigo, _tenía_ que hablar contigo, e iba a llamar tu atención una vez que te pararas, pero, er, eso no sucedió y terminaste de rodillas.

Su cara se sonrojó; yo podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, éramos demasiado inmaduros.

—Saca tu cabeza del lado sexual, Bella. En fin, sabes lo que sucedió después y pronto estábamos en esa extraña habitación alquilada. —_Sí, fue realmente extraño_—. Sentarme tan cerca me estaba volviendo loco, si no hubieras iniciado el movimiento de _"dormir con una groupie"_ definitivamente no me habría contenido.

_¡Santas bolas! ¡No esperaba que dijera _eso_!_

—Así que eso es, ahora sabes que mi mente va directo al lado sexual cada vez que te veo, que la posibilidad de que Flicker... llegara hubiera sucedido de cualquier manera. Ahora dime que eso no es raro.

Creo que Edward estaba delirando.

—Eso no es "raro", es el típico comportamiento masculino. Y mis hormonas están descontroladas en este momento; encontré toda la historia extrañamente erótica. —_Oh Dios, ¿por qué dije eso?_

Conciencia de Bella: _Er, ¿porque eres un bicho raro?_

_Sí, eso probablemente es cierto._

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon ante mi arrebato, _no te culpo_. Moviéndome más cerca, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, bostezando ruidosamente y sin importarme una mierda si no parecía pequeño y como _todas las mujeres deberían bostezar_. _Estoy jodidamente embarazada, perra; los ruidos femeninos son lo último en mi lista de problemas._

Afortunadamente, mi clara fatiga nos alejó de la incómoda conversación. Él envolvió un brazo cariñoso alrededor de mis hombros y me permitió continuar bostezando como un maldito elefante.

—¿Te cansas a menudo?

—Mhmm —asentí con la cabeza contra su hombro—, no estoy tan avanzada en mi embarazo, pero Flicker ya está afectando drásticamente mi estilo de vida. Simplemente ya no tengo la misma energía; no puedo pasar el día sin tomar una siesta en algún momento, incluso en el trabajo, me encuentro zampándome un almuerzo y luego durmiendo durante veinte minutos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso a tu habitación?

_Sí._

—No, quedémonos aquí. Deberíamos hablar más, conocernos. Con nuestros horarios ocupados, podría ser el nacimiento de Flicker la próxima vez que nos veamos, y ¿cómo vamos a ser padres juntos cuando no sabemos una mierda el uno del otro?

—Está bien, buena idea, ¿entonces jugamos Veinte preguntas?

Me enderecé, sabiendo que solamente me quedaría dormida si me quedaba en esa posición.

—Sí, bueno, ese tipo de juego de todos modos.

Edward comenzó.

—Aparte de mi papá, ¿cuáles son tus miedos?

Me reí ligeramente. No lo iba a negar; su papá me asustaba muchísimo.

—Me aterrorizan las serpientes y las arañas, así que después de ver la segunda película de Harry Potter acampé en el piso de la habitación de mi padre; demasiado asustada para dormir sola. Y, um, mi mayor miedo es, er, estar sola.

Había tenido este miedo durante años, mucho antes de que pudiera recordar y nunca me pareció un problema contarle a nadie, pero ahora era diferente; decirle a Edward era diferente, como si me juzgaría por eso.

Él estaba intrigado por saber más.

—¿Por qué eso te asusta?

Giré algunos mechones de cabello alrededor de mi dedo, pensando en la mejor manera de describirlo.

—No me gusta la idea de no tener a nadie a mi alrededor cuando... cuando muera, y todos mis ahorros se convertirían en nada.

—Eso nunca sucederá, Bella. No importa lo que pase con tus amigos o aquellos que conozcas en el camino, siempre tendrás a Flicker contigo.

—El futuro no está escrito en piedra; las cosas siempre pueden cambiar. En fin, suficiente sobre mí, ¿cuáles son tus miedos?

Tuvo que pensar mucho en eso.

—Para ser honesto, no creo que tenga fobia a nada, no me gustan las tormentas eléctricas y corría hacia mi madre cuando era pequeño durante ellas, pero eso es todo lo que puedo pensar. Er... ¿cuál es la cosa más rebelde que has hecho?

—Bueno, teniendo a la ley como tu padre, no hay mucho que pudiera hacer que llamaría "rebelde". Er, la cosa más escandalosa en la que puedo pensar, curiosamente, es, er, quedarme embarazada de ti... —_He tenido una vida tan emocionante._

Edward se rio profundamente.

—Qué niña salvaje. Sin embargo, no es tan escandalosa como la mía; me escapé de casa cuando tenía cinco años, me encontraron tres horas después debajo del árbol en el patio de mi vecino, y todo lo que había empacado era un cepillo de dientes y un par de bragas de mi madre.

Me reí tan fuerte que se me formaron lágrimas.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer con un cepillo de dientes y las bragas de tu madre?

—Yo... no sé, mi madre tampoco, pero al menos recordé lo esencial. —Se encogió de hombros y dio vuelta las manos mientras lo hacía.

Seguimos riéndonos, disfrutando de nuestro momento juntos.

—Esta pregunta es un poco personal; si es demasiado personal, entonces no tienes que responderla.

—No vas a preguntarme cuándo tengo mi período o si soy una perra furiosa cuando llega, ¿verdad?

—No, Bella, no lo haré. No necesitaré saber eso; de todos modos nunca te conoceré cuando estés con él, ¿verdad?

Y así, el estado de ánimo se derrumbó.

No sabía cómo pude ser tan estúpida.

Para pensar que él se quedaría cerca.

Las lágrimas se acumularon y cayeron, pasando desapercibidas para Edward, pero mi voz entrecortada, sin embargo, la notó.

—N-no... por supuesto que no. Yo estoy, um, estoy... sí. —Me puse de pie y me fui a mi habitación, ignorando las llamadas detrás de mí mientras corría.

—¡Oye, espera! Bella, deja de correr. —Él era más rápido que yo, tristemente, y me dio la vuelta, jadeando cuando vio mi cara angustiada—. Oh... amor, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Me quedé mirando a mis pies cubiertos por las sandalias, que comenzaban a entumecerse por el aire de la tarde. ¿Quería saber por qué estaba llorando? Ja, siempre pensé que él era inteligente.

Quería pensar en algún otro significado detrás de sus palabras, pero solo pude pensar en uno: una vez que Flicker naciera y ya no estuviera embarazada, Edward no querría tener nada que ver conmigo. Estaba siendo llevada en un viaje gigante, pasando por un montón de emociones cuando, al final, todo habría sido en vano.

_De todos modos nunca te conoceré __cuando estés con él._

No había otra forma de interpretarlo.

—Bella, por favor, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo siento, yo… yo tengo que irme.

No miré hacia atrás.

Y no vi una razón para hacerlo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Techu, llucena928, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, monze urie, Yoliki, cavendano13, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liliana Macias, patymdn, miop, Liz Vidal, somas, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, NadiaGarcia, cary, tulgarita, sandy56, debynoe12, Marie Sellory, torrespera172, Maryluna, jupy, angryc, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Isabelfromnowon, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Tecupi, y CeCiegarcia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	31. 30

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.30.**

—_Tienes algo de valor para aparecer por aquí._

—_Alice, por favor, solo necesito verla._

Podía escuchar su disputa desde el otro lado del pasillo de nuestra suite del hotel. Me había encerrado en mi habitación, negándome a salir a menos que Flicker rebotara en mi vejiga o se quejara por algo de comida. Alice asumió el papel de mi perro guardián, e hizo un gran trabajo al respecto.

—_Bella no quiere verte, métete eso en tu dura cabeza._

—_Escucha, tengo que irme a Nueva York pronto y no iré a ningún lado si no he logrado decir mi opinión._

¿Se iba? ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Nueva York? Pero eso estaba muy lejos.

Espera, ¿por qué me importaba? No me importaba. Nop, no verás ningún interés aquí. Mira cuánto me importaba, correcto, nada.

Vagina de Bella: _Aunque extrañaré a cierto miembro suyo..._

Conciencia de Bella: _Creo que deberíamos dejarla manejar esto sola._

Vagina de Bella: _Sí, tienes razón... pero es realmente hermoso._

—_No estoy pidiendo mucho, Alice. Solo quiero hablar._

—_Escucha, Masen, has hecho llorar a mi mejor amiga, así que estás instantáneamente en mi lista de mierda. Hablaré con Bella y tú no te moverás de ese lugar. Si entras en esta suite, te daré un rodillazo tan fuerte en las bolas que siempre te dolerá masturbarte. ¿Entiendes?_

O habló demasiado bajo para que yo lo escuchara, o en su lugar respondió con un movimiento. De cualquier manera, Alice pronto llamó a mi puerta y me preguntó si él tenía permitido entrar o no. Le dije que no estaba feliz o interesada en nada de lo que él tenía que decir, pero, a pesar de que estuvo de mi lado toda la mañana, ella me obligó a dejarlo entrar: _"te arrepentirás más tarde, Bell-hole"._

Vestida con un culote muy revelador y una camiseta sin mangas que ayudaba a mostrar la marca de Flicker en mi abdomen, irrumpí en el pasillo y señalé a Edward con un severo dedo.

—Tú. Entra aquí. —El lado cachondo de mí casi me hizo sacudir las caderas, sabiendo muy bien que sus ojos se habrían enfocado en mi trasero apenas cubierto. Pero el lado sensible de _"no quedes atrapada en esa situación" _me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Alice fue excusada de mi habitación, pero no se fue sin antes disparar dagas a Edward. Él estudió mi rostro, la culpa teñía sus ojos.

—Oh, cariño... —Extendió la mano, tratando de tocar mi cara, pero no iba a aceptar nada de eso.

—No me llames "cariño", no soy tu "cariño" y por lo que dijiste anoche, parece que nunca lo seré. Querías hablar, entonces, vamos, chico mono, habla.

Edward pasó de la culpa a la confusión, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, lo más probable que para entender lo que acababa de decir, antes de hablar.

—No sé lo que hice, Bella, pero sea lo que sea...

_Muy bien, espera un segundo, idiota._

—¿No sabes lo que hiciste? ¿Qué tal si te lo pongo simple? Me dijiste que me ibas a dejar, ¿y ahora esperas que caiga en tus brazos como una cursi película romántica? Lo siento, amigo, pero tus tácticas no van a funcionar.

—¿Dije que te iba a dejar? ¿Cuándo dije eso?

—¡Anoche! Dijiste que nunca me conocerás cuando Andrés esté de visita, y entonces...

—No sé quién es Andrés.

—Andrés; el momento del mes; la marea roja; el visitante mensual; la madre naturaleza, ¡como quieras llamarlo! Dejaste en claro que nunca me conocerás cuando esté con mi período y como Andrés comenzará a aparecer una vez que Flicker haya nacido, no querrás tener nada que ver conmigo después de eso. Lo que sea que hayas dicho en los últimos meses, acerca de ayudarme y estar allí para mí, es todo mentira. Una vez que obtengas tu precioso niño seré olvidada.

Edward se puso lívido. Su boca se tensó en una delgada línea.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes suponer que haría eso?

—Bueno, ¡no es difícil cuando me lo dices!

Edward maldijo por lo bajo y sacó un teléfono que parecía ostentoso de su bolsillo, no lo había escuchado vibrar hasta que estuvo en su mano.

—Sí, Jane —habló como si tuviera prisa—. Estoy llegando. Espera allí.

_Síp, huye de tus problemas, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso._

_Estúpido._

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente antes de hablar conmigo.

—Lo que escuchaste y lo que quise decir son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Quise decir que no... experimentaría ese lado tuyo antes de que Flicker naciera. Nunca quise decir que iba a escapar, y lamento que lo hayas tomado de esa manera. Debería haber pensado mis palabras antes de pronunciarlas; si lo hubiera hecho, no estaríamos discutiendo segundos antes de marcharme a Nueva York.

¿El sentimiento de culpa? Oh _diablos_, no. No podía usar esa mierda conmigo.

Pero era cierto, no podíamos discutir si queríamos que esto funcionara, y especialmente cuando no estaríamos cara a cara para resolverlo.

—Lo siento, no quería discutir contigo, Edward, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que estaba confundida, enojada y molesta, pensé que me estabas viendo la cara y dándome ilusiones para nada.

Cuando se acercó a acariciar mi mano de forma reconfortante, lo dejé.

—No podría hacerte eso. Sé que no me conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en mí, pero sé lo que es perder a alguien, y no pondría ese dolor en mi peor enemigo, y especialmente no en ti.

Jane volvió a llamar en ese momento; ella recibió la misma respuesta; tenía que terminar esto.

—¿Nos hemos reconciliado entonces?

Una sonrisa tímida cubrió sus labios.

—Sí, creo que es seguro decir que nos hemos reconciliado.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho, asimilando el aroma al que lentamente me había acostumbrado.

—Bien.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos. No quería irse casi tanto como yo no quería que lo hiciera.

—Me alegro de que hayamos resuelto las cosas; no había forma de que pudiera marcharme cuando tenías esa impresión. Pero, si tengo alguna esperanza de mantener intacta mi virilidad, debería irme.

—Lo sé... Llámame cuando aterrices, ¿de acuerdo?

Besó la coronilla de mi cabeza.

—Por supuesto. No sé cuándo nos veremos la próxima vez, pero manténganse a salvo hasta que llegue el momento. No sé qué haría si tú o Flicker sufrieran daños.

0-0

**3 meses después**

0-0

Durante los últimos días, la lluvia torrencial había caído en cascada, incluyendo ocasionales tormentas eléctricas y granizadas. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de clima, habiendo vivido en uno de los lugares más húmedos de los Estados Unidos continentales. Pero era cuando las noticias interrumpían los programas de televisión con una actualización del clima cuando las cosas se ponían serias. Los vientos habían aumentado a una velocidad aterradora de ciento diecisiete kilómetros por hora y a todos se les había dicho que viajaran con precaución si tenían que ir a algún lado. Afortunadamente no tenía que ir a ningún lado, y podía relajarme en mi cama, con Flicker, escuchando al viento desatar su furia afuera.

Bien, a los seis meses de embarazo, Flicker ya no era un destello y estaba cerca de un bebé completamente formado, pero ¿por qué cambiar el apodo ahora? Mi estómago era un poco más grande que el de una pelota de básquetbol promedio, no había forma de ocultarlo ahora, y mi útero era utilizado como saco de boxeo con bastante frecuencia.

Rosalie y Emmett habían comprado su propia casa y disfrutaban de sus primeros meses como una pareja felizmente casada. Alice tendía a pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de Jasper, no era que me quejara ni nada, pero, ya sabes, estar sola no era muy divertido.

Hoy era otro día y noche en que estaría sola, así que sin nada más planeado y con mis niveles de energía bajando, me fui a la cama a dormir una siesta.

0-0

No sabía qué fue lo que me despertó un par de horas más tarde, si fue el viento que se sentía como si sacudiera mi casa o la vibración de mi teléfono. Para ser honesta, probablemente fueron ambos. No daba crédito a mis ojos cuando vi once llamadas perdidas de Alice y Rosalie; estaba decidiendo a quién llamar primero, cuando Alice volvió a llamar.

—Alice, ¿dónde está el fuego?

—_Este no es el momento para bromear, Bella. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás a salvo?_

Antes de que pudiera responder, un chasquido muy fuerte resonó a mi alrededor. Saltando (lo mejor que pude) de la cama, corrí hacia la ventana y miré hacia la desastrosa escena afuera, no sabía qué hizo ese sonido, pero instantáneamente supe que esta tormenta estaba empeorando.

—Um, estoy en mi habitación. Creo que estoy a salvo.

—_Está bien, Bella, no quiero asustarte, pero hay un tornado notorio dirigiéndose en nuestra dirección._

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Hablas en serio?

—_Hablo muy en serio. Se ha registrado a doscientos noventa kilómetros por hora, lo que lo convierte en un tornado de categoría F3, um... ¿qué más nos dijeron?... Oh, um, es mejor que te quedes abajo porque es más seguro._

Agarrando mi edredón y manta, los puse debajo de mi brazo y lentamente bajé las escaleras. El teléfono comenzó a tener interferencia.

—¿Alice? ¿Sigues ahí?

—_Bell... tú... arriba._

—¡No! ¡Por favor, Alice, no puedes dejarme!

—_Quédate..._ —La línea telefónica se cortó.

Estaba sola, sin idea de cómo mantenernos a Flicker y a mí a salvo. No sabía qué hacer en un tornado; pensé que eran realmente raros en lugares como Seattle. Ese no era el punto; el punto era que hasta que este clima se calmara, Flicker y yo podríamos estar en grave peligro. Recordaba haber oído algo acerca de permanecer en un armario o en un lugar que fuera menos probable que se derrumbara si la casa era golpeada.

Mi teléfono de repente cobró vida y vibró violentamente en mi mano. Casi le agradecí a Dios por la línea telefónica de la que Rosalie estaba llamándome.

—¡Hola! ¡Rosalie! ¿Estás ahí?

—_Sí, sí, puedo escucharte. ¿Estás bien?_

—Estoy... estoy asustada, Rose. No sé qué hacer.

_—Está bien, Bella, necesito que te calmes y hagas exactamente lo que te digo. —__No sabía si eso era posible. Estaba temblando, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ¿cómo diablos iba a mantener la calma?__—. En primer lugar, debes cerrar el gas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Eso es vital! Luego junta algunas botellas de agua, comida y quédate en el armario de los abrigos. Te quedarás allí hasta que alguien vaya a buscarte, serás una alta prioridad para ser rescatada porque estás embarazada._

—Bien, bien, lo entiendo. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—_Nos lo dijeron en un boletín informativo. Solo prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo y no harás nada estúpido._

—No, no, no lo haré, lo prometo.

Terminamos nuestra llamada allí para ponernos a salvo. Cerré el gas y junté las cosas que ella mencionó. De camino al armario, pasé por una ventana que daba al sur. Aparte de la lluvia, los árboles doblados y los cielos oscuros, no pude ver ninguna otra señal obvia, como el tornado en sí, pero sabía que no estaba muy lejos.

Buscando seguridad en el armario, me cubrí el vientre con los brazos, sabiendo que si, Dios no lo quiera, algo me sucedía, Flicker estaría a salvo.

Al revisar la hora en mi teléfono, vi un mensaje no leído que no sabía que había llegado. Era de Edward y lo envió mientras estaba hablando por teléfono con Rosalie.

**Mi zorra:** He visto los titulares de las noticias. Dime que estás bien.

**De Bella Swan - Para Mi zorra:** Estoy bien.

_Enviando... enviando... falló._

¡No! ¡Vamos!

_Enviando... enviando... falló._

Solo quería que Edward supiera que estábamos bien.

Pero cuando mis ventanas comenzaron a romperse y la puerta del armario fue arrancada de sus bisagras, empecé a dudarlo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Kriss21, CeCiegarcia, monze urie, Techu, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel 1925, patymdn, liduvina, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, NadiaGarcia, somas, angryc, tulgarita, Adriu, Isabelfromnowon, llucena928, freedom2604, Yoliki, cary, Esal, Liliana Macias, debynoe12, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	32. 31

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.31.**

**Alice.**

Todo estaba en silencio.

El estruendo del viento, el chasquido de los árboles, el quiebre de los vidrios y la extraña alarma de un automóvil me habían estado llenando los oídos durante las últimas horas, pero ahora, estaba inquietantemente silencioso; demasiado silencioso para mi gusto.

La casa de Jasper tenía la suerte de contar con un sótano en el que nos escondimos durante la tormenta. Él tenía el viejo rosario de su madre envuelto con fuerza en la mano que no sostenía la mía. Jasper había estado sosteniendo el collar con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos y juraba que la cruz se había marcado en su palma.

—_La luz de Dios nos rodea_ —murmuró Jasper su oración lentamente en voz baja, empujando las cuentas mientras hablaba—, _el amor de Dios nos envuelve, el poder de Dios nos protege, la presencia de Dios nos cuida, donde sea que estemos, Dios está, y donde Dios está, todo está bien..._

Además de apretar el rosario, Jasper hizo una señal de la Cruz sobre sí mismo, usando su frente y la parte superior del pecho. Conocía a algunas personas, Rosalie por ejemplo, que no se interesaban mucho por sus formas religiosas y podían molestarse por la frecuencia con la que usaba _"la palabra de Dios"_, pero había estado con Jasper durante unos años y lo encontraba nada más que normal.

Le había pedido a Jasper que mencionara a Bella en su oración. Dios, esperaba que ella estuviera bien. También estaba preocupada por Rosalie, pero al menos ella tenía a Emmett para protegerla, Bella no tenía a nadie y estaba en un estado tan vulnerable.

—¿Crees que ha terminado?

—Creo que sí; lo peor de todos modos.

Con eso en mente, me puse de pie de un salto y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

—Cariño, ¿a dónde vas? No podemos irnos hasta que nos lo digan.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentar a mi desesperado novio.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Bella, no puedo dejarla sola.

—Alice, amor, es demasiado peligroso allá afuera. No sabemos con certeza si ha llegado a su fin.

—Entonces ven conmigo. Jasper, sabes que ella está en mucho más peligro que nosotros. Por favor, ¿vienes conmigo?

Estuvo de acuerdo con vacilación, mencionando que era solo porque me amaba.

_Aww…_

_¡He encontrado un tesoro!_

La lluvia había cesado y solo había un ligero viento, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero la vista ante nosotros era espantosa. Los autos estaban volcados y habían sido llevados lejos de sus caminos de entrada; las chimeneas estaban destrozadas y yacían en el suelo. Las carreteras estaban cubiertas de escombros, incluyendo corteza de los árboles, ladrillos y juguetes de un jardín cercano. Con las casas tan destrozadas como estaban, iba a costar muchísimo reparar todo. Quería llorar, pero eso me mostraría débil.

La caminata a nuestra casa desde aquí debería tomar aproximadamente de veinte a veinticinco minutos, pero podría tomar menos que eso, sin automóviles en la carretera.

Quince minutos en nuestro viaje, una patrulla se detuvo a nuestro lado, sonó una vez la sirena para hacerse notar. Un hombre que llevaba una chaqueta reflectante salió.

—Ustedes dos deben permanecer adentro a menos que se les indique lo contrario.

—Señor, lo siento, pero tenemos que llegar a nuestra amiga, ella podría estar en gran peligro.

—Señora, se están poniendo en peligro al dirigirse allí. Deben permanecer adentro y una vez que hayamos dado el fin de la alerta, pueden comprobar a su amiga.

—¡Pero tiene seis meses de embarazo y está sola! Es por este camino y encontraremos refugio allí si vuelve la tormenta. Por favor, podría estar luchando por su vida por lo que sabemos, ¿y qué pasa si el bebé ha resultado herido?

Algo que dije causó que una comprensión destellara a través de los ojos del hombre, tal vez él era padre y podía entender por lo que Bella estaría pasando; la seguridad de un hijo.

—Está bien, los llevaré allí, pero solo por esta vez.

En cinco minutos, estábamos estacionados afuera de nuestra casa... o, lo que solía ser. Solté un sollozo, agarrándome del brazo de Jasper y llorando en su hombro ante la simple vista. Nuestra casa por los últimos cuatro años había sido arruinada, era un desastre; las paredes estaban derrumbadas, la mitad del techo arrancado y la amada y monstruosa camioneta de Bella había sido lanzada sobre uno de sus lados y todas las ventanas estaban rotas.

—Jasper... esa es mi casa.

Él me acarició el cabello y besó mi frente.

—Cariño, lo que importa es la gente dentro de la casa, siempre y cuando todos estén bien.

Limpiándome las lágrimas con la punta de un dedo, agarré su mano y nos llevé a los dos hacia los restos.

—¿Bella? —grité, con la esperanza de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pateé las placas de yeso y salté sobre los escombros que eran demasiado pesados para patear.

—Alice, ten cuidado.

—¡Bella! Bella, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Alice, por aquí! —Jasper había estado buscando en otra parte de los escombros, corrí hacia él más rápido de lo que creía posible. Una gran puerta de madera yacía en un ángulo extraño, pero asomando por debajo estaba la manta de Bella. Juntos corrimos la puerta y la pusimos detrás de nosotros. Quité la manta para revelar a Bella acurrucada en una bola, un brazo cubriendo su cabeza y el otro envolviendo su estómago sobresaliente.

—Bella, cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

Después de un rato de repetirme, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Mirando a su alrededor, Bella miró entre Jasper y yo, luego jadeó fuertemente y agarró su estómago.

—Oh, no... Bella, cariño, ¿estás herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza, le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas caían por su cara cubierta de polvo.

—Flicker…

Me agaché junto a ella, tomando la mano de Bella de forma reconfortante en la mía.

—Cariño, por favor dime qué pasa.

Nunca antes había visto una mirada tan... muerta en sus ojos.

—Alice... no puedo sentir a mi bebé.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior:😍** Pam Malfoy Black, monze urie, Melina, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Techu, Liz Vidal, llucena928, Leah De Call, debynoe12, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, somas, AleCullenn, patymdn, krisr0405, Maribel 1925, torrespera172, tulgarita, cary, Isabelfromnowon, CeCiegarcia, Esal, ori-cullen-swan, Adriu, jupy, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Keniie Masen, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Tecupi, Marazul08, y Liliana Macias.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	33. 32

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.32.**

**Edward.**

—_But baby, remember, and know that this is true, 'cause there is more than a _flicker _in my heart to show that I…_ —Me aparté del micrófono y me agarré el cabello con ambas manos—. No, no, lo siento. No puedo.

Jane me miró desde la sala de control, solo una lámina de vidrio de plexiglás nos separaba, aun así, presionó el intercomunicador antes de decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Vamos, Edward. Lo hiciste mucho mejor esa vez. Una vez más y habrías _dado en el clavo_. —Su voz flotó por mi suite de grabación.

Ella simplemente no lo entendía.

—Jesucristo, ¿cuántas veces? No puedo cantar una canción como esta cuando la razón por la que la escribí también es la razón por la que mi corazón está ardiendo.

Tres días.

Habían pasado tres días desde que el tornado azotó Seattle, y no había sabido nada de nadie. No había tenido la confirmación de que ninguno de ellos estaba vivo. Hasta donde yo sabía, Bella podría estar bajo una pila de... no, no, no podía pensar así. Ella estaba bien, Flicker estaba bien, y una vez que terminara aquí, iría allí y me dejaría en claro que nunca tendría que haber entrado en pánico en primer lugar.

—Estoy segura de que todo está bien. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. —La amabilidad inventada solo me enfureció aún más. Simplemente porque Jane no tenía corazón.

¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera algo más que preocuparme? Ella no tenía idea por lo que estaba pasando; las decisiones que había tomado y los arrepentimientos que había aceptado. Debería haber hecho algo; tomar a Bella bajo mi protección y traerla aquí cuando el embarazo se hizo demasiado para ella. Porque sabía que era así, me lo dijo por teléfono miles de veces, ¿por qué no estaba allí? ¿Por qué no hice nada? Y ahora mira, Bella y Flicker podrían estar muertos, tal vez nunca los volvería a ver, todo porque no tuve las bolas para hacer lo que quería. Tenía espacio más que suficiente para Bella y Flicker en mi departamento. Debería haber hecho lo que planeaba hacer y que se mudara aquí.

Ahora suponía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Quería pensar positivamente, pero la negatividad te invadía rápidamente en momentos como estos.

0-0

**Alice.**

—Nunca la he visto así...

Rosalie y yo estábamos esperando a que llegara la ambulancia para sacarnos de los escombros que solían ser nuestro hogar. Jasper y Emmett estaban haciendo todo lo posible para quitar parte del desastre y despejar un camino para que no estuviéramos saltando obstáculos peligrosos. Habían pasado la mayor parte de dos días antes de que las ambulancias y otra asistencia médica finalmente fueran liberadas de su escondite y salieran en busca de los heridos. Estaba muy cerca de ir hasta Forks, de alguna manera, así mi padre podía revisar a Bella, pero Rosalie me hizo darme cuenta de que sería mejor si nos quedamos aquí.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era ver a alguien pasar por la posible pérdida de un hijo. Bella parecía como que ella acababa de morir; era terrible. No podíamos tener una conversación con ella, a menos que ella la iniciara, pero aun así normalmente duraba solo unas pocas palabras. Ella miraba fijamente, digamos, a una ventana rota, pero podías ver en sus ojos que _realmente_ no la estaba mirando, su mente la había llevado a un lugar completamente diferente. A menudo la había visto presionarse el estómago como si buscara sentir una patada o un empujón, y cuando nada pasaba, las lágrimas se acumulaban y lloraba. Esa era otra cosa; el llanto no era como sollozos fuertes y dolorosos, sino más como jadeos desesperados por aire. No la había escuchado llorar así antes, y juraba nunca volver a hacerlo.

—Solo tenemos que recordarle a Bella que no importa lo que pase, nos tendrá a nosotras.

La ironía de Rosalie me hacía reír a veces.

—¿Crees que ella nos creerá? Le prometimos eso antes, y prácticamente reservamos un aborto apresurado. No puedo soportarlo más, verla llorar y parecer como si hubiera perdido todo cuando todavía ni siquiera sabemos si el bebé está herido.

—Por eso mientras más rápido la llevemos a un hospital, mejor.

Poco más de una hora después, la ambulancia había aparecido y los paramédicos llevaron a Bella al vehículo. Pasaron otras dos horas hasta que pudieron hacernos espacio, el lugar estaba lleno de heridos, con heridas de diferentes formas y tamaños.

—Alice... —Agarré la mano débil de Bella; no pude ocultar mis propias lágrimas cuando las suyas volvieron a brotar.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Te duele?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Edward... no lo sabe. Por favor, díselo. Por favor.

_¡Mierda! ¡No pensé en traer un teléfono!_

—Oh, cariño, me encantaría, absolutamente, pero no tengo un teléfono conmigo. —Alejando una mano de su estómago, se tocó el bolsillo de los jeans y sacó su teléfono—. ¡Oh, hermosa y brillante chica! Bien hecho.

Bella bajó la mirada, su labio inferior temblaba.

—No soy brillante... le fallé... le fallé a mi bebé.

Le quité el pelo grasiento de la cara y le tomé la cara entre las manos.

—Bella... Bella, cariño, escúchame. No has fallado, un padre que ha fallado es alguien a quien no le importa o no lo intenta. Si no te importara, no estarías en este estado, y si no lo hubieras intentado, no te hubieras mantenido viva. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Voy a tratar de llamar a Edward, y Rosalie estará aquí contigo. Tan pronto como llegue un médico, haz que Rosalie vaya a buscarme y estaremos contigo todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo.

Rosalie regresó de los baños y se hizo cargo de mi lugar como guardiana. Ella me deseó suerte con la llamada.

Iba a necesitarla.

Me tomó un tiempo encontrar señal, pero afortunadamente la mayor parte del área había sido restablecida.

Como pensé, Edward respondió casi al instante.

—¿Bella? Bella, ¿eres tú?

—Edward, soy yo, Alice. —Había sonado tan aliviado al preguntar si era Bella, odiaba decirle que no lo era.

—¿Alice? ¿Qué estás haciendo en...? Dime, ¿Bella está bien? —Por "bien", sabía que se refería a "viva".

—Bella está bien, um... sí, está bien. —No tenía idea de cómo decirle lo siguiente. _¿Cómo le dices a alguien que su hijo no nacido podría haber muerto? Nunca estás preparado para un momento como este._

—Es el bebé, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, Edward. Estamos en el hospital ahora y en breve un médico revisará a Bella para ver si puede escuchar un latido.

—Espera... ¿Flicker no...? Quiero decir... está Flicker, um... ¿qué está pasando?

—Bien, lo que sucedió fue que cuando Jasper y yo encontramos a Bella, ella me dijo que no podía "sentir" al bebé, y desde entonces, nada ha cambiado. Así que todavía hay una posibilidad de que todo esté bien, pero no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que Bella haya tenido un ultrasonido.

Edward guardó silencio por un momento.

—Bien... me dirás, ¿qué pasa, quiero decir, sí?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué razón no lo haría? No respondas eso. Prometo que no estarás desinformado.

—Alice, Alice, ella está aquí ahora. —Rosalie apareció y señaló hacia las puertas del hospital.

—Edward, tengo que irme, pero te llamaré tan pronto como sepa algo.

Terminamos la llamada en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te fue? —me preguntaron.

—Terrible. No tenía idea de qué decir, pero al menos él lo sabe.

—Exactamente. Vayamos y enfrentemos lo que sea que nos dé la bienvenida.

0-0

La enfermera Roy fue la señora que tomó nuestro caso. Le preguntó a Bella algunos detalles, pero tuve que decírselos en su lugar, Bella estaba demasiado asustada para hablar.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que sentiste al bebé patear?

—Justo antes de que sucediera. —La voz de Bella era murmurada y apenas audible.

La enfermera Roy asintió, sin decir una palabra hasta que aclaró sus hechos.

—Te sorprenderá lo inteligente que es tu bebé; pueden sentir cuando algo no está bien. Lo que posiblemente ha sucedido es que algo lo ha espantado, tal vez te caíste durante la tormenta, y podría llevarle unos cuantos días volver a su rutina normal y a tratarte como un saco de boxeo una vez más.

Rosalie, no satisfecha con esta reacción de la enfermera, hizo la pregunta que todos estábamos pensando.

—Pero ese podría no ser el caso, ¿verdad?

La enfermera Roy dudó antes de responder.

—Me temo que sí. Bella, ¿recuerdas haber sido golpeada durante la tormenta?

Bella solo se encogió de hombros, así que me hice cargo.

—Ella estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré, así que cualquier cosa pudo haber sucedido durante el período en que estuvo desmayada.

—Está bien. Pondré el monitor fetal en funcionamiento y veremos qué podemos encontrar.

Ni siquiera cinco minutos después, ella estaba pasando el sensor sobre el estómago de Bella, sin encontrar nada prometedor...

Hasta que…

El ruido estático entró en contacto con un latido rápido. La señal de que "Flicker" estaría bien.

* * *

*Pero, nena, recuerda, y reconoce que esto es cierto, porque hay más que un parpadeo en mi corazón para demostrar que yo...

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Liliana Macias, Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, monze urie, melina, Kriss21, Marce Ortiz, Keniie Masen, Leah De Call, debynoe12, patymdn, Tata XOXO, llucena928, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Kimm, Isabelfromnowon, torrespera172, somas (lo entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo 😅), miop, jupy, angryc, Yoliki, tulgarita, cary, Lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, CeCiegarcia, Tecupi, Marazul08, liduvina, MariePrewettMellark, Adriu, y krisr0405.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	34. 33

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.33.**

**Edward**

—Serían mil quinientos noventa y dos dólares por favor, señor.

Apenas escuché el precio que dijo, simplemente le entregué mi tarjeta y le pedí que me lo facturara. No me importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar por el boleto de avión, siempre y cuando llegara a Bella en las próximas veinticuatro horas, eso era todo lo que me importaba. Afortunadamente, había un asiento libre en el vuelo de mañana por la mañana, así que debería estar en el hospital a las once y media a más tardar (dedos cruzados).

Tenía el presentimiento de que la dama no sabía quién era yo, porque actuaba de la misma forma con todas las personas frente a mí. Era eso o no le gustaba tratarme de manera diferente solo por mi estatus. Oh, lo que sea, realmente no me importaba, siempre y cuando tuviera mi boleto a Seattle firmemente en mi mano.

A la mañana siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana en punto, se hizo un anuncio para decir que el vuelo dieciséis treinta y tres estaba abordando. No llegué a bordo sin que algunas personas me notaran y llamaran mi atención. Puse la mejor sonrisa que pude reunir, me tomé las fotos y luego ignoré al mundo durante el par de horas que estuvimos volando.

Como esperaba, se formó una multitud cuando salía del aeropuerto, junto con fotógrafos que me tomaron fotos, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cubiertos con Ray-Ban y haciendo todo lo posible para superar el bullicio. Sin duda, estas fotografías terminarían en algún sitio web en las próximas horas, contando a todos los espectadores cómo llegué a Sea-Tac.

Había planeado mi llegada en secreto con Alice toda la semana, Bella no tenía idea de que iba a venir. No podía esperar para ver su reacción; con suerte sería la que buscaba. Después de que mi avión aterrizó y pudimos usar nuestros teléfonos (etc.) nuevamente, le envié un mensaje a Alice y le dije dónde encontrarme. Ella respondió diciendo que estaría allí, así que, con un poco de suerte, atravesaré estas puertas y la veré esperando en el auto.

Silenciosamente le di gracias al Señor cuando vi su pequeño cuerpo apoyado contra el Lexus negro. Quería alejarme de esta multitud lo más rápido posible. Amaba a mis seguidores y todo, pero mi mente no estaba en la zona correcta para nada tan caótico como esto en este momento. Alice me saludó con la mano antes de regresar al auto. Tenía el motor en marcha y estaba lista para partir tan pronto como metí mi bolso en el asiento trasero.

—Linda nave —silbé, mirando alrededor del interior. Tal vez era por su tamaño, pero siempre me había imaginado que Alice sería la dueña de un Mini, o algo pequeño como eso. No era que los autos Lexus fueran grandes y voluminosos, pero entendías lo que quería decir.

—Gracias, fue un regalo de mis padres para mi cumpleaños número veintiuno. —Nos habíamos puesto en camino, serpenteando por el tráfico del aeropuerto, en dirección a la salida—. ¿Quieres parar y comer algo en el camino? —Pasamos el cartel indicando un Starbucks más adelante, y aunque la idea de uno de sus muffins en este momento me hizo agua la boca, estaba más interesado en llegar a Bella.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

Nuestro silencio pronto se volvió incómodo, así que rompí el hielo con el único iniciador de conversación podía pensar.

—¿Cómo está ella?

Alice me miró brevemente y luego volvió a mirar el camino.

—¿Bella? Sí, ella está... está mucho mejor. Creo que la conmoción inicial y la comprensión de lo que pudo haber pasado ha pasado factura, pero ahora se está animando más, y su período de reposo en cama termina pronto. Esperamos ver una gran mejora una vez que se le permita volver a su rutina habitual.

Me relajé al instante, sabiendo que estaba mejor y no peor. Sin embargo, todavía no podía sacar esa molesta sensación de mi mente. Los _"si tan solo"_ desfilaban en mi mente; _si tan solo_ tuvieras las bolas para hacerlo; _si tan solo_ no tuvieras demasiado miedo al rechazo; _si tan solo_ hubieras soltado la pregunta y terminado con ello, tal vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Pero no podía ser codicioso: nadie resultó herido físicamente, y por eso, estaría siempre agradecido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a Beacon Avenue, y estuviéramos conduciendo por el largo tramo de casas antes de estacionar junto a la acera. La casa solo podía describirse casi como una caja cuadrada, blanca y gigante con un techo inclinado, grandes ventanas que parecían _sobresalir_ a ambos lados de dicho techo y un gran porche abierto con escaleras descendiendo de un lado. Gruesos árboles forestales la separaban de la otra casa a la derecha, y la estación de servicio y la tienda a la izquierda.

—Esto es lo que ahora llamo hogar —comenzó Alice mientras apagaba el motor—. Tenemos suerte de que Jasper tuviera suficiente espacio para que Bella se quede aquí también. Sé que está ansiosa por volver a casa, pero no puedo ver eso sucediendo; con el estado en que se encuentra. Le romperá el corazón.

_Ahí es donde entro a jugar..._

_Pero ella todavía no lo sabe..._

—Bueno, por supuesto, si puedo ayudar en algo, lo haré.

—Gracias, Edward. —Intercambiamos sonrisas antes de salir del auto—. Bien, ella estaba profundamente dormida antes de irme a buscarte. Oh, espero que todavía lo esté, ¡será muy divertido ver esta sorpresa!

Me guiaron por la casa en silencio. Jasper nos informó que Bella, de hecho, todavía estaba durmiendo.

_Bingo._

Su habitación era cuadrada, sin nada aparte de una cama de dos plazas y una silla apoyada en la esquina. Me recordó a una habitación donde mantienen a los locos, pero no dije ese pensamiento en voz alta en caso de que Jasper se ofendiera. Bella se veía pequeña, acurrucada en la gran cama color crema, con un edredón cubriendo ligeramente su estómago en constante crecimiento.

Me senté lentamente sobre la cama, sin querer que el movimiento del colchón la despertara. Sentado a un lado con una mano en mi rodilla y la otra apoyada en la espalda de Bella, contemplé su cara de aspecto pacífico. Sus cejas se fruncían a menudo, pero no profundamente como si estuviera angustiada. Ella soltó un suave gemido y se rascó el costado de la cara mientras dormía. Eso fue todo, pero fue suficiente; suficiente para permitirme ver lo que estaría dejando atrás cuando tomara mi vuelo de regreso dentro de cuatro días; lo suficiente como para decirme que hiciera lo que hiciera, y dijera lo que dijera, no podía irme sin ella esta vez.

Entonces, con el plan firmemente en mi cabeza, me incliné hacia adelante, colocando un delicado beso justo debajo de sus ojos.

Era como si el príncipe azul despertara a la Bella durmiente con el toque de sus labios.

Un cuento de hadas con el que Bella soñaba, y un cuento de hadas que estaba más que feliz de proporcionarle.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, monze urie, kaja0507, Kriss21, Maribel 1925, Liz Vidal, patymdn, cavendano13, Isabelfromnowon, krisr0405, debynoe12, somas, Techu, J, Tata XOXO, torrespera172, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Marce Ortiz, Adriu, Marazul08, Yoliki, tulgarita, CeCiegarcia, jupy, Liliana Macias, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, miop, Esal, llucena928, Mel. ACS, liduvina, cary, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, MariePrewettMellark, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	35. 34

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.34.**

**Edward**

No quería despertar a Bella llamándola por su nombre, siempre pensé que era un poco grosero, así que en lugar de eso, le acaricié suavemente el brazo desnudo con el dorso de las uñas, le di inocentes besos en la frente y la mejilla, y le palmeé la espalda; tan suavemente que mi mano podría haberse confundido con una pluma. Muy pronto, ella comenzó a dar la vuelta. Giró la cabeza de un lado para otro para orientarse y se sentó frotándose los ojos. Sus largas pestañas comenzaron a revolotear, y cuando abrió los ojos, ni siquiera estaba mirando en mi dirección, pero debí haber quedado atrapado en su periférica porque se giró para mirarme, jadeó y casi cayó sobre mí, sollozando desconsoladamente.

Mis brazos ocultaron su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo, y mi cabeza se inclinó para apoyarse sobre la de ella. Besé su cabello de vez en cuando y comencé a mecernos a ambos en un movimiento relajante. Me dolía el cuello por el ángulo extraño en el que estaba, pero no me importaba, podría soportar un bate de béisbol en la cabeza y seguir en esta posición; mientras Bella estuviera mejor, eso era todo lo que me importaba.

—¿Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? —Esa parecía ser nuestra primera pregunta cada vez que nos veíamos.

Mi voz no era más fuerte que un susurro.

—Vine a ver que estuvieras bien.

Eso trajo otra ronda de lágrimas.

—Yo... estaba tan asustada, Edward. Pensé... pensé...

—Yo también, me estaba volviendo loco estando tan lejos de ti, casi al punto de arrancarme el cabello. Pero ya no tienes que tener miedo, cariño, porque estoy aquí ahora, y no dejaré que nada lastime a Flicker o a ti.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Edward. No entiendes cuánto significa esto para mí.

Besando su cabeza dulcemente, la rodeé con mis brazos y nos mantuve cerca.

—No lo haría, no podría, no debería estar en ningún otro lado. Morí mil muertes esa semana, sin saber si alguno de ustedes estaba bien o si saldría... vivo. Y cuando Alice me llamó esa noche, diciéndome que Flicker estaba "bien", yo... diablos, Bella, no puedo recordar haberme sentido tan aliviado. Me tomó una buena semana terminar todo en Nueva York y luego en Chicago, pero confía en mí; llegué aquí tan rápido como pude. No sé qué haría si los perdiera a ambos.

Admitir mis sentimientos ocultos de la forma en que lo hice, me afectaba más de lo que quería admitir. Solo una vez había compartido estas emociones profundas y poderosas, y me las arrojaron a la cara sin la menor preocupación. Entonces, sin duda, me daría miedo volver a sentirlas. Pero cuando te golpeaba dicho sentimiento, ¿cómo le dabas la espalda? ¿Cómo ignorabas algo tan cambiante y aterrador como el amor? Porque no importaba lo que pensara, o con qué frecuencia tratara de convencerme de lo contrario, la amaba, y tomaría mucho para que eso cambiara.

—Tú estabas en mi mente. —Bella me sacó de mi intenso monólogo interior—. Leí tu mensaje de texto, el que me preguntabas si estaba bien, pero para ese momento, no tenía nada señal para responderte. Estaba tan asustada y sola, mis únicos pensamientos estaban puestos en mantener a Flicker a salvo y en cuán desesperadamente quería que supieras que estaba bien. Pero a medida que la tormenta empeoraba y mi casa parecía ser el punto focal del tornado, no quería que supieras que estaba "bien", te quería allí, a mi lado, diciéndome que todos saldríamos vivos... porque no creí que lo haría.

»Estaba segura de que iba a morir. La puerta de mi armario fue arrancada, dejándome vulnerable y con una manta como única forma de protección. Incluso entonces, seguí pensando en ti. No estoy segura de lo que sucedió, pero recuerdo claramente que Flicker no hacía ningún movimiento, ni patadas ni golpes. Me odiaba a mí misma por fallar en mi deber como madre y por fallarte... a ti, como la protectora de tu hijo.

Le temblaban los hombros y sollozaba de una manera que para mí era obvio que estaba llorando. No sabía si decir algo o simplemente continuar abrazándola mientras lloraba. Antes de que me decidiera, Bella volvió a hablar. Su voz se quebró, cargada de lágrimas.

—Lo-lo siento, Edward... debería haberlo intentado más, tal vez entonces...

No iba a aceptar esa mierda.

—Ahora escúchame bien, si no hubieras sido tan increíble como fuiste, hubiéramos estado discutiendo una historia diferente. Fuiste increíblemente valiente y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, así que no hay forma de que permita que te mires a ti con una luz tan despectiva, ¿de acuerdo?

Sentí su cabeza asentir debajo de mi barbilla. Bella modificó la forma en que se sentaba para poder mirarme. La sola expresión en sus ojos me hizo inclinarme para presionar mis labios contra los de ella. El acto fue muy simple, pero contenía todo y más.

Estuvimos callados por un rato; tracé patrones en el estómago de Bella distraídamente. Hasta que fui regañado por eso, por supuesto.

—Me pregunto si Flicker es un niño o una niña... —expresé mis pensamientos.

—Hmm... también me he estado preguntando eso. Sabes, supuestamente hay formas de saber el género, solo por la forma y el tamaño del vientre, y mis objetivos alimenticios. Sin embargo, no sé si funcionan.

—Sí, también escuché eso. Escuché que mi elección de ropa interior puede afectarlo. Sin embargo, no lo creo, ¿cómo puede tu preferencia entre calzoncillo o bóxer decidir si tus cromosomas son XX o XY?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—De cualquier manera, no quiero saber hasta que Flicker nazca; me gustan las sorpresas.

—A mí también. Da miedo pensar que Flicker estará aquí en poco tiempo.

Bella se alteró.

—Oh, Dios mío, tienes razón. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Edward? No puedo depender de Jasper así.

_Sé exactamente lo que puedes hacer._

_Y aquí es donde mi plan entra en acción._

_Pero primero, necesito actuar indiferente._

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cariño.

—¿Nada de qué preocuparse? —Ella me miró con incredulidad—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme? Casi no tengo dinero, mi casa no es segura para mí ni siquiera para entrar, y...

—Escúchame, Bella —interrumpí sus divagaciones—. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque yo... —El discurso que había estado planeando en mi cabeza desapareció. Entonces, mientras murmuraba, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió—. Si te pidiera que hicieras algo, ¿lo harías?

—Um, todo depende de lo que quieras de mí.

Respiración profunda.

—Las últimas dos semanas han sido una verdadera revelación para mí. Me han demostrado que, no importa si me dicen que ambos están bien, no me sentiré convencido a menos que lo vea yo mismo. Y entonces, con eso, te pido que vengas a vivir conmigo, en Chicago o donde sea que te sientas cómoda. Olvídate de tus preocupaciones y miedos, porque yo estaré allí y no dejaré que nada te lastime. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te mudarás conmigo?

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Marce Ortiz, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Leah De Call, cavendano13, krisr0405, Elmi, Kriss21, freedom2604, Techu, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, Liliana Macias, kaja0507, Lizdayanna, CeCiegarcia, torrespera172, llucena928, somas, Angeles MC, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Adriu, miop, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Maribel 1925, Mel. ACS, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, y cary.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	36. 35

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.35.**

**Bella**

—Um... yo... yo... _santa mierda_, esto no es fácil... Edward, no es que yo...

—Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada. Entiendo que es un…

—¡No! No es que no quiera, porque, ¿me estás cargando? Me encantaría. Es que... bueno... no puedo, Edward. Lo siento mucho. —Escondí mi rostro para no poder ver el rechazo que sabía que estaría en el suyo. No quería decepcionarlo así, pero no podía mudarme a Chicago, así de simple.

No quería ver su expresión decepcionada, pero no pensé en lo abatido que sonaría al hablar. Me mató.

—¿Por qué no puedes? Y por favor deja de esconderte de mí.

De forma vacilante quité mis manos, lo primero que noté fue que sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo de felicidad que tenían no hace dos minutos. Y yo causé eso, lo que me mató dos veces. Tenía que pensar mis palabras cuidadosamente; si decía la mínima cosa mal, podría arruinarlo todo.

—Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, pero no puedo mudarme a Chicago, todo lo que conozco está aquí, en Washington; amigos, familia, trabajo, etcétera. Viajas tanto que estaré en un lugar extraño, completamente sola, sin nadie en quien depender para obtener ayuda. Necesitas entender cómo sería eso para mí.

¿Eso me hacía parecer egoísta?

No me importaba, él preguntó por mi razón.

Edward parecía... parecía extrañamente aliviado, lo que me desconcertó.

—No quieres vivir en Chicago. ¿Ese es el único problema? ¿No es que no quieres vivir _conmigo_ entonces? —El destello que dejó sus ojos comenzó a regresar lentamente, así como una sonrisa tímida a sus labios.

Conciencia de Bella: _¡Yay! ¡Todo está bien en el mundo otra vez!_

—No, no, para nada. Me encantaría; no puedo pensar en nada mejor.

—Entonces todo está solucionado; me mudaré a Seattle.

_Oh, sí, porque todo es tan fácil como eso..._

—Guau, ¿qué? No puedes simplemente... Edward, eso es una locura. —Me lanzó una mirada que decía _"¿y cómo así?"_—. Um, viajas a Nueva York todo el tiempo, ¡que es al otro lado del país! Tus reuniones con Jane y todos los demás involucrados en el negocio significan que viajas por todos lados y todo el tiempo. Sin mencionar a tus padres y la casa que ya tienes. No quiero ser la que te quite todo eso y te haga todo un poco más difícil.

Me puse tan nerviosa que mi aliento salió en jadeos. Edward acarició mi cabello y me miró directamente a los ojos. Pronto me tranquilicé de nuevo.

—Presentas algunos puntos muy válidos, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Sí, voy mucho a Nueva York, pero durante los últimos meses he estado trabajando muy duro en algo, lo cual solamente podía hacer allí, y le di los últimos toques la semana pasada. No veo ninguna razón para volver allí por un tiempo.

No aporté nada, aunque quería desesperadamente, había tenido mi tiempo para hablar; ahora era el suyo.

—Las reuniones con todos, tengo muchas, pero todos tenemos Skype, teléfonos celulares y correos electrónicos; ¿por qué estar cara a cara cuando podemos comunicarnos fácilmente a través de la tecnología? De acuerdo, ocasionalmente tendré que viajar, pero si fuera por más de una semana, ambos podrían venir conmigo. Les dije a todos que durante los pocos meses posteriores al nacimiento de Flicker no estaré libre para esas funciones; estaremos absolutamente bien, amor.

Él puede haber endulzado todo, pero aún tenía mis dudas.

—Por increíble que parezca, no puedo viajar contigo a todas partes, no puedo tomarme tanto tiempo libre.

—Entonces no trabajes más, estaremos absolutamente bien en lo que respecta al dinero, y eso significa que podrías quedarte con Flicker en lugar de llevarlo a la guardería cuando los dos estemos ocupados. Sinceramente, Bella, ¿amas tanto tu trabajo?

Maldición, él me tenía con eso.

—No me sentiría cómoda haciendo que pagues por todo; no sería justo para ti.

—No lo sugeriría si no lo quisiera hacer. —Me tomó de las manos y me miró sinceramente a los ojos—. No quiero que las dudas te agobien. Si quieres esto, Bella, solo tienes que decirlo.

¿Quería esto?

Haría todo mucho más fácil, cuidar a Flicker y no criarlo sola.

Pero no me gustaba la idea de que Edward nos comprara todo, y no tener ninguna contribución para nuestra casa... departamento... en donde vivamos.

Por otra parte, solo se me dio la idea de dejar mi trabajo, Edward no me estaba obligando y mi tiempo libre sería si Edward se fuera por un largo período de tiempo. Además, tenía hasta que Flicker tuviera siete meses antes de regresar allí.

_Si quieres esto, solo tienes que decirlo._

Lo quería.

Lo quería mucho.

Entonces, ¿cuál era mi reticencia?

Para ser honesta, si conocía a Edward tan bien como creía, probablemente él compraría un lugar aquí, ya fuera que me quedara allí o no.

_Si quieres esto, solo tienes que decirlo._

Si quería esto... ¿por qué no mostrarle?

Edward se sorprendió por mi repentino ataque cuando mis labios se estrellaron contra los suyos. Trabajamos juntos para lograr el tiempo y movimiento correctos, disminuyendo y aumentando en sincronía. Mis manos se entrelazaron en su cabello, así que incluso cuando me aparté, mis palabras se susurraron contra él.

—Quiero esto.

0-0

Un mes es el tiempo que le tomó a Edward encontrar un lugar, comprarlo y transportar todo lo que necesitaba para hacer un hogar. No me permitieron averiguar dónde estaba el departamento y todo lo que pude hacer fue empacar mis cosas y ver a Jasper, Emmett y Edward irse con ellas a la distancia. Pero hoy, finalmente, era el día en que _me_ mudaba. Como estaba a punto de los ocho meses, mi capacidad para caminar largas distancias estaba disminuyendo gravemente. Y entonces, solo llegar desde el auto, al edificio, hasta el ático del último piso y a través de la puerta principal me dejó exhausta.

Pero la vista cuando entré era como ninguna otra. Nunca había visto algo tan lujoso en mi vida. Podía distinguir lo obvio; cocina, sala de estar y un balcón en el extremo opuesto. Además de algunas puertas cerradas, todo era sin paredes interiores, blanco y extremadamente espacioso. Edward tomó mi mano y me ayudó a ir a la cocina. Encimeras de mármol, manijas de acero y... brillante, muy brillante.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y hacia las puertas del balcón, me quedé sin aliento ante la exquisita vista que teníamos desde arriba: tranquilas aguas azules de la costa. Podría decir cómo, en un hermoso día de verano, el agua brillaría por el sol y haría que nuestra vista fuera un poco más hermosa. El balcón era grande con paneles de madera bajo los pies. Una mesa y unas sillas estaban dispuestas en el otro extremo, para que pudiéramos observar el agua.

Pero hoy hacía demasiado frío, así que mantuvimos las puertas cerradas e inspeccionamos la sala de estar. Un sofá de cuero blanco, con grandes almohadones negros y cuadrados, se ubicaba a la vista perfecta del televisor de pantalla plana montado en la pared. Además de una chimenea electrónica, algunas imágenes decorativas en blanco y negro en la pared y algunos asientos más para combinar con el sofá, la sala de estar estaba prácticamente vacía.

Me recosté en el sofá para darle descanso a mis pies, Edward se unió a mí, entrelazando nuestras manos y sonriendo felizmente.

—¿Te gusta?

Todavía estaba asombrada por todo el lugar.

—Me encanta.

—Bien, porque tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

—No has comprado todo el edificio, ¿verdad? —No me extrañaría de él.

—No, amor, no lo he hecho. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba trabajando en algo, algo en Nueva York? —Extendió la mano para agarrar un elegante iPad blanco de la mesa de café frente a nosotros—. Bueno, pensé que ahora sería la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarte.

Edward desbloqueó el iPad, pasó un par de páginas y presionó una aplicación cuadrada. No podía ver qué era o cómo se llamaba la aplicación debido al ángulo en que lo sostenía. Pero no tuve que esperar mucho para descubrirlo. El rasgueo de una guitarra se escuchó de repente. Miré a Edward con asombro. Antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, su hermosa voz se unió a la guitarra.

_We sat on the beach and let out our hearts,  
(Nos sentamos en la playa y nos sinceramos,)__  
_what pulled us together or tore us apart.  
(lo que nos unió o nos separó.)__

_What I remember the most is that pretty smile,  
(Lo que más recuerdo es esa bonita sonrisa,)__  
_how you promised me you'd be here,  
(cómo me prometiste que estarías aquí,)_  
_to stay for a while.  
(te quedarías por un rato.)__

_Oooh, yeah, the confessions that we told.  
(Oooh, sí, las confesiones que hicimos.)__  
_How you're scared of being alone,  
(Cómo tienes miedo de estar sola,)_  
_even when you grow old.  
(incluso cuando seas vieja.)__

_But baby, remember, and I won't let that be,  
(Pero, nena, recuerda, y no dejaré que eso pase)__  
_'cause you'll never be alone,  
(porque nunca estarás sola,)_  
_as long as you have me.  
(mientras me tengas.)__

_We talked for hours, we talked for days,  
(Hablamos por horas, hablamos por días,)__  
_both dreading the moment we would part ways.  
___(ambos temiendo el momento en que nos separaríamos.)__  
_You said 'life's a bitch', well, baby,  
(Dijiste "la vida es una perra", bueno, nena,)_  
_I think you're right.  
___(creo que tienes razón.)__  
_'Cause why else would we have this tearful goodbye?  
___(Porque ¿por qué otra razón tendríamos este triste adiós?)_

_Oooh, yeah, the confessions that we told.  
(Oooh, sí, las confesiones que hicimos.)__  
__How the second I found out about you,  
(Cómo en el segundo que me enteré de ti,)__  
_I knew that I was sold.  
(supe que estaba perdido.)__

_But baby, remember, and know that this is true,  
(__Pero, nena, recuerda, y reconoce que esto es cierto,_)_  
_'cause there is more than a __flicker _in my heart,  
(__porque hay más que un _parpadeo _en mi corazón,_)_  
_to show that...  
___(__para demostrar que..._)_  
_to show that…  
(_para demostrar que..._)_  
_to show that…I love you.  
(_para demostrar que... te amo._)__

Las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

Era... tan hermosa.

—¿Escribiste eso... para mí?

Incluía todo, desde nuestras confesiones en Hawái. Era perfecta, una manera perfecta de expresar todo lo que sentíamos.

—Espero que te haya gustado.

Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, ahogándome con el sollozo que se abrió paso.

Nadie había hecho algo así por mí antes; no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar.

—Me encanta, es tan hermosa. Gracias, muchas gracias.

Quería que nos perdiéramos en el otro, bautizar nuestro nuevo hogar, pero primero tenía que hacer algo más.

Después de agradecerle con un beso, rompí nuestra conexión y me aseguré de que estuviéramos mirándonos directo a los ojos, antes de susurrar...

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

*La canción la inventó la autora.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Kriss21, Isabelfromnowon, Lady Grigori, Andrea Ojeda, debynoe12, Lizdayanna, Mel. ACS (Te he fallado😢😆), CeCiegarcia, Liz Vidal, Techu, Maribel 1925, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, cary, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, torrespera172, krisr0405, somas, tulgarita, freedom2604, Tecupi, Adriu, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Liliana Macias, jupy, llucena928, MarianaAlai, Leah De Call, miop, MariePrewettMellark, kaja0507, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	37. 36

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.36.**

**Bella**

_Demasiado caliente…_

_Demasiado frío…_

_Demasiado incómodo..._

Me dolía la espalda.

Tenía presión en el cuello del útero.

Tenía presión en la vejiga.

Necesitaba hacer pis, con urgencia.

Me esforcé por salir de la cama.

Caminé como pato hacia el baño.

Tomó toda mi energía simplemente levantarme del inodoro.

Me apoyé en el lavabo, me miré al espejo y gemí.

Me veía asquerosa.

Mi cabello no tenía vida y tenía ojeras. Edward decía que estaba "radiante", pero probablemente estaba hablando mierda; ciertamente no me sentía así.

Mis tetas estaban enormes; dolían, no podía usar sostén.

Parecía que estaba amantando veinticuatro/siete.

_¿Te das cuenta de lo incómodo que es eso? ¿Tener una buena conversación con una amiga y que de repente tus tetas comiencen a gotear?_

Regresé a la cama.

Edward estaba profundamente dormido.

_¡Qué suerte la de algunos! Yo no he dormido bien en meses._

La cama se hundió con mi peso.

Estaba del tamaño de un jodido elefante bebé.

¡Un bebé elefante probablemente pesaba más!

Me puse lo más cómoda posible.

Me sentí quedarme dormida...

Entonces me dio hambre.

Y sentía que tenía que hacer pis de nuevo.

Bien, ya tuve suficiente. No podía soportarlo más.

Abofeteé a Edward hasta que se despertó. Si iba a pasar por este infierno, él podía unirse a mí alegremente.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —Se frotó la cara y el cuello, se levantó un poco de la cama y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Necesito que me saques a este bebé, antes de que pierda la cordura.

Edward se rio.

—Creo que ya la has perdido, Bella.

_¡Oooh_ diablos _no!_

—¿Crees que esto es gracioso? Ni siquiera puedo explicar por lo que estoy pasando en este momento y ¿tú solo te _ríes_ de mí? Si fuera al revés y tuvieras a una persona creciendo dentro de tu estómago, no me atrevería a reírme de ti. Pero _oh, no_, tú estás siendo un bastardo sexista y te estás riendo de mí porque soy mujer, no lo niegues. Apuesto a que estás pensando que el único lugar en el que debería estar ahora es en la cocina. Bueno, ¿adivina qué, idiota? No puedes decirme qué hacer. Ahora, ve a buscarme algo de comida.

Edward se rio de nuevo, fuerte.

—Oooh, me encanta cuando tienes tus episodios hormonales.

—Bueno, pon un DVD y presiona "grabar", porque no hay forma de que vuelva a pasar por esto. —_Aww, su cara es tan adorable. Me siento culpable ahora_—. Lo siento, te amo. No me odies.

—Tienes treinta y siete semanas de embarazo; creo que te perdonaré por estar de mal humor. ¿Qué tienes ganas de comer?

Todo.

—Un combo de Big Mac-Taco Bell todo combinado y envuelto entre sí. Con un batido de fresa, Pop Tarts y un pepinillo.

Edward me besó los labios antes de salir de la cama.

—Quédate aquí.

Mientras se ponía unos jeans y una sudadera con capucha, le dije:

—Que sean dos pepinillos.

Cuando salía del departamento, grité:

—¡Y un poco de chocolate!

0-0

—¿Oliver?

—No, no parece encajar.

—¿Sebastian?

—Mm... nah, no me gusta.

—¿Christian?

—¡Oye! ¡Nuestro hijo no será una estrella porno de Cincuenta sombras!

—¿Supongo que Anastasia está fuera de cuestión, entonces?

—Edward, vamos, no seas tonto.

—¿Charlie? ¿Claire? ¿Riley? ¿Jonathon? ¿Beatrix? Er… ¿Catherine? Bella, no puedo hacer esto solo, ya sabes.

—Me gusta Riley, ¿Riley Masen? Suena un poco. Pero no sé si estoy muy convencida. Um... ¿te gusta el nombre... Rebecca? ¿Skye? En realidad, no, Skye no va con Masen. Er... ¿Chloe? Maldición, ¡¿por qué tu apellido debe ser tan complicado?!

—¡Oye, Swan no es más fácil!

—Sí, bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos por mi apellido, ¿verdad?

—Flicker podría llegar en cualquier momento; mejor pensamos en un nombre rapidito.

0-0

—¡Aaaargh, Jesucristo en pantalones! Edward, no puedo hacer esto.

Él me estaba acariciando la espalda y susurrando palabras de aliento en mi oído.

—Puedes, Bella. Serás increíble cuando llegue el momento.

Ni siquiera estaba en trabajo de parto todavía; esto era solo el calentamiento con las Braxton Hicks antes de lo verdadero. Las había estado teniendo desde mi segundo trimestre, pero solo ahora me estaban afectando.

—¿Cuándo llegará el momento? ¡La fecha de parto de Flicker era la semana pasada!

—¿Tal vez estos calambres son contracciones? Ahora podrías estar en parto.

—¡Oh, oh, oh, no digas eso! No estoy lista, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, no sé cómo ser madre. Edward, no puedo empujar a un bebé a través de las puertas de mi jardín. Por favor, conviértete en mujer y hazlo por mí.

Él pensaba que estaba bromeando...

... realmente no lo estaba.

—Sabes que lo haría si pudiera, amor. Pero toma respiraciones profundas y calmadas y haz tu mejor esfuerzo para relajarte. Piensa en cuánto tiempo hemos estado soñando con este momento; cuánto tiempo hemos estado imaginando a Flicker como un bebé real en nuestros brazos. Antes de darnos cuenta, vamos a tener a un hermoso niño o niña. Espero que Flicker haya heredado tus hermosos ojos, tu increíble personalidad y tu gran corazón. Y cuando Flicker crezca y aprenda el misterio detrás de dónde vienen los bebés, verá la fuerza que se necesita y verá cuán increíblemente fuerte eres. Será el niño o la niña más afortunado del mundo, porque te tendrá como madre.

Me sorbí las lágrimas.

—Y a ti como padre. Verá cuán lejos has llegado, escuchará la hermosa música que interpretas y cuántas personas te aman y adoran. Pero Flicker no se sentirá celoso, porque él o ella sabrá que lo amas mil veces más que a tus fans. Crecerá escuchando tus canciones y oyendo las canciones que le escribiste. Y aunque tengo que ser físicamente fuerte, tú también tienes que ser fuerte, mentalmente fuerte. No podría hacer esto sin ti a mi lado.

Modifiqué la forma en que me sentaba, con la espalda contra su pecho. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi frente, frotando mi costado en consuelo cada vez que me tensaba de dolor. Aunque solo duraban un par de minutos como máximo, todavía no podía esperar para terminar con eso.

Y parecía que Dios escuchó mi plegaria, porque esa noche se me rompió la fuente.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** angryc, Techu, dana masen Cullen, cavendano13, kaja0507, Yoliki, Esal, CeCiegarcia (parece que la autora no escribió eso😢), Tecupi, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory (faltan 9 capítulos), Kriss21, cary, MarianaAlai, miop, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, patymdn, freedom2604, Liliana Macias, Isabelfromnowon, llucena928, Leah De Call, krisr0405, somas, MariePrewettMellark, debynoe12, Cinti77, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, Adriu, Katie D. B, Ang Rodriguez, Mel. ACS, liduvina, jupy, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	38. 37

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.37.**

**Edward**

**01:14 a. m.**

—¡Aaargh! ¡Te odio! ¡Tú me hiciste esto! ¡Si alguna vez vuelves a acercarte a mí, me aseguraré de que te quiten el pene usando solo una cuchara de plástico!

**01:28 a. m.**

—Lo siento, te amo, no me dejes. Solo estaba bromeando; sabes que no te haría daño.

**01:59 a. m.**

—Te lo advierto, Edward. Haz eso otra vez y te lastimaré gravemente.

**02:10 a. m.**

—Está bien, Flicker ya debería estar aquí. ¡He estado en este dolor por horas!

—Um, ni siquiera una hora todavía, amor.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios.

**04:08 a. m.**

—No creo que le agrade a tu mamá...

—¿Y por qué piensas eso?

—Porque ella dijo que quería mantenerse en contacto conmigo y no lo hizo. Pero supongo que veo por qué no le agrado, quiero decir, solo soy una perra gorda y quejosa.

—Bella, si no estuvieras en medio de tener un bebé, te retaría severamente.

—Sí, bueno, si no estuvieras en medio de ser un imbécil, te patearía en las bolas.

**09:37 a. m.**

El hospital había sido asombroso considerando la cantidad de reporteros que estaban husmeando. No quería saber la suma de dinero que obtendrían por tomar la primera foto de Flicker, o cualquier foto, incluidas de Bella y de mí. Entonces, cuando aparecieron Alice y Rosalie, les pidieron identificación y luego verificaron con nosotros si estaba bien que las dos entraran. Tenía el presentimiento de que mi padre tuvo algo que ver con la parte de la identificación. Al principio quería cerrar toda la sala de maternidad solo para nosotros, pero logré convencerlo de lo contrario. Mis padres planeaban venir en los próximos días, siempre y cuando el caso actual de papá llegara a su fin. Todavía no le había dicho a Bella esa parte, no creía que fuera el momento adecuado.

Habíamos estado aquí desde las tres y solo vinimos porque las contracciones eran más seguidas. Una enfermera nos revisó recientemente e informó a Bella que estaba dilatada cuatro centímetros y en la "fase activa del parto". Sus contracciones ahora eran cada cinco minutos, pero aparentemente todavía podrían pasar otras siete horas antes de que Flicker naciera. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible para consolar a Bella, como frotarle el estómago y la espalda y hacerle preguntas tontas y mundanas para distraerla.

—Mmmm... —Bella apretó los dientes y arqueó la espalda mientras el dolor la recorría—. Edward —habló con dificultad—, ¿puedes prepararme un baño?

—Por supuesto. —El baño no era una habitación separada exactamente, solo tenía una pequeña pared que los dividía a los dos. La bañera tenía una extraña forma circular que tenía escalones alrededor y un barandal para ayudar a las mujeres a entrar y salir. Llené la bañera con agua tibia y tomé una selección de toallas de los estantes para tenerlas a mano. Bella estaba sentada cuando volví, con una mano detrás de ella, y estirando la espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su rostro contraído por el malestar.

Le toqué la mejilla y le acaricié la mandíbula con el pulgar.

—¿Estás bien, amor?

El asentimiento de su cabeza no tenía fuerza, mostrando cuán exhausta estaba.

—Mhmm... estoy tan cansada.

—Lo sé, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien y pronto todo terminará. Te preparé un baño si todavía lo quieres.

—Sí, por favor. Creo que mi teléfono sonó, ¿puedes revisarlo por mí?

—Por supuesto. —Su bolso estaba en el suelo, debajo de mi silla. El teléfono se encontraba en un bolsillo delantero—. Era un mensaje de texto de Alice; están en la cafetería y se preguntan si quieres algo.

—Um... un sándwich de algún tipo... oh, y chocolate. —Transmití el mensaje a través de un texto—. Deberías conseguir algo para ti, no has comido en todo el día. No me mires así, puedo decir que tienes hambre. —Tenía bastante hambre... además, no quería ponerme del lado malo de Bella, así que envié otro mensaje de texto diciendo: _que sean dos._

**14:48 p. m.**

—Tu voz es tan relajante...

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

Bella tenía su iPod puesto en una oreja. Sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor de las mías y se apretaban cada vez que la tensión aumentaba demasiado. Ella articulaba las palabras, incluso cuando dormitaba.

—¿Qué canción estás escuchando, cariño? —Alice y Rosalie seguían esperando, aunque no pasaba mucho.

—_Caution_. —Aunque sabía del amor de Bella por mi música, todavía jugaba con mi corazón cuando la veía escuchar _mi_ canción mientras estaba en trabajo de parto por _mi_ bebé, maldición, eso se sentía bien.

**17:02 p. m.**

—Inhala... y exhala... —Sostuve los hombros de Bella, haciéndola mirarme directamente. Tenía los ojos saltones y enrojecidos. Durante sus ejercicios de respiración, ella se derrumbó sobre mí por el dolor—. No, no, vamos, amor, estamos en la recta final. Puedes hacer esto, sé que puedes.

Su respiración pronto volvió a la normalidad, y la seguí para ayudarla a mantener el ritmo. En una mano, Bella estaba apretando el tubo que le proporcionaba gas y aire en caso de que lo necesitara. Y ahora, ella lo hacía. Mordió el extremo del tubo fuerte con los dientes y chupó con fuerza.

La partera se acercó y dijo que tenía que comprobar qué tan avanzados estábamos; ayudé a Bella a modificar su forma de sentarse. Con las rodillas dobladas y aún tomando el gas, Bella no pareció darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer la partera, hasta que lo hizo.

—Ah, ah, ah, no... por favor, es demasiado doloroso. —Bella quería juntar las rodillas, sin importarle una mierda que aún había un brazo entre ellas.

—Cariño, vas a tener que dejarla hacer eso. Tenemos que ver qué tan lejos está Flicker.

Ella volvió a caer sobre mí, llorando bajito. La mujer lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez logró obtener una medición.

—Me complace decir que estás completamente dilatada, puedes comenzar a pujar la próxima vez que sientas ganas.

_Oh, Jesús…_

_Esto es todo…_

_Los largos meses de espera finalmente han llegado a su fin._

_Flicker está a punto de nacer._

Bella se movió para sentarse semi erguida, y colocamos almohadas detrás de ella para su comodidad.

No tuve que esperar mucho antes de que llegaran las ganas y su rostro se sonrojara y pareciera contorsionado por el dolor. Ella apretó mi mano y se encorvó hacia adelante mientras pujaba. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer; solo sabía que ella necesitaba mi aliento.

—El bebé está presionando tu recto, Bella, así que parece que necesitas ir al baño, pero no te preocupes por eso.

_Disculpe, señorita partera, pero creo que eso es lo último que tiene en mente en este momento._

—Siete... ocho... nueve... y diez. Está bien, Bella, deja de pujar pero mantén tu respiración controlada.

Le aparté el pelo de la cara, antes de darle un beso rápido en la frente.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravillas, hermosa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sigue así y tendremos la mejor recompensa disponible. Tan pronto como Flicker esté aquí, te olvidarás de este dolor. Confía en mí; estaremos demasiado ocupados amando a nuestro hijo como para que nos importe.

Cada vez que ves programas sobre hospitales que documentan a una mujer en trabajo de parto, o cuando alguien está embarazada en una película, te hacen pensar que tienen tres grandes pujes y que el bebé sale como un lanzador de confeti, er... no. Cuarenta minutos pujando, Bella seguía poniendo todo lo que tenía en ello. Originalmente pensé que algo estaba mal y Flicker se negaba a moverse, pero la partera dijo lo contrario, en promedio, toma entre una hora y dos antes de que el bebé esté coronando.

Pero aun así, Bella nunca se rindió. Dieciséis horas después de que ingresamos por primera vez al hospital, escuchamos las palabras que nos moríamos por escuchar.

—La cabeza está afuera, Bella. Necesitamos dos pujes para cada hombro y luego tendrás a tu bebé.

Toda mi vida acababa de cambiar.

La partera estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de mi hijo.

Por desagradable que pudiera parecer, era una de las mejores cosas para agradecer.

Seguí diciendo lo que fuera que ayudara, y antes de darme cuenta, Bella se relajó por completo y la partera sonrió alegremente al desastre rojo y pegajoso en sus manos.

Flicker.

Al bebé le sacaron la viscosidad de la boca y luego lo colocaron sobre el estómago de Bella.

—Felicidades... es una niña.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Una niña.

Una hija.

Finalmente tenía una hija.

Bella me miró, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Puse mi frente sobre la de ella, besé sus labios y luego susurré:

—Lo hiciste, hermosa. Te amo mucho, gracias, gracias. —Nos besamos de nuevo y volvimos a prestarle atención a nuestra hija.

—¿Te gustaría cortar el cordón, papi?

Me limpié las lágrimas bruscamente con la palma de la mano y agarré las tijeras; temblaban por los nervios, la emoción y todas las emociones que corrían por mi cuerpo en ese momento. La partera se llevó a Flicker (sí, ella siempre será Flicker) para medirla y limpiarla adecuadamente. Nunca quitamos nuestros ojos de ella.

Bella acunó a nuestra bebé cuando la trajeron de vuelta.

—Hola, Annabelle —arrulló ella.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, jupy, Leah De Call, patymdn, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, krisr0405, Isabelfromnowon, Liz Vidal, cavendano13, Techu, Kriss21, Marie Sellory, Lady Grigori, Katie D. B, Liliana Macias, freedom2604, debynoe12, somas😅, llucena928, torrespera172, Adriu, Maribel 1925, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, CeCiegarcia, Tecupi, liduvina, angryc, Andrea Ojeda, bbluelilas, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, MariePrewettMellark, miop, cary, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	39. 38

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.38.**

**Edward**

Nunca había visto algo más hermoso en mi vida.

Flick... Annabelle podría parecer un poco extraña para todos los demás, pero para mí, ella era perfecta.

Tenía la sensación de que me tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarme a llamarla Annabelle y no "Flicker", pero podía decir que ese sería un apodo que ella mantendría para siempre.

Su cabeza era un poco grande en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo, y un poco puntuda en la coronilla, pero creo que todos se verían así después de haber estado acurrucados en una bola durante nueve largos meses. Las enfermeras la habían vestido con un enterito blanco liso que tenía mangas cortas y se abrochaba alrededor del pañal, dejando sus piernas y brazos libres, nosotros la envolvimos en una manta para mantenerla caliente. Otra cosa que había notado era lo azules que estaban sus manos y pies, pero la enfermera me aseguró que eso era completamente normal.

Mientras dormía, acunada con seguridad en mis brazos, no pude evitar mirar sus rasgos pequeños y delicados. Sus ojos parecían un poco hinchados, otra cosa que desaparecería en los próximos días, y cuando estuvo despierta antes, vi cuán oscuros y azules estaban. No podía esperar para saber a qué color cambiarían. En la coronilla de su cabeza tenía una capa de cabello fino y suave; era muy claro y tenía un tinte anaranjado a través de él. Sus labios eran de un rosa más brillante que el resto de su rostro y se fruncían mucho para mi diversión.

Noté en ese momento que no había dejado de sonreír desde el momento en que ella llegó. Me daba miedo lo mucho que la amaba; lo mucho que alguien puede cambiar tu vida por completo en solo unos pocos segundos. No sabía cómo describirlo y solo entenderías lo que estaba sintiendo si estabas en la misma posición que yo, durante los meses previos a su nacimiento, sí, los amabas como a nada en el mundo, pero ese sentimiento se intensificaba descontroladamente una vez que estaban en tus brazos y eran... _reales_.

Habrá momentos durante su vida cuando discutiremos, ella me dirá que me odia por no dejarla salir con un idiota en su momento, o por hacerla cambiar lo que lleva puesto porque es demasiado revelador, pero nunca dudará que la amo. Ella podría decir que desearía que yo no fuera su padre, o que desearía nunca haber nacido, pero en el fondo, no lo dirá en serio.

Annabelle no tendría la misma educación que todos los demás, incluso si terminaba mi carrera y ponía en pausa mi música, no sería olvidado. Ahora, no quería parecer creído, pero era verdad. Los éxitos número uno y los premios por los álbumes más vendidos que ya había acumulado no se perderían de golpe. Por el resto de su vida, Annabelle sería conocida como la hija de Edward Masen (_guau, eso suena tan surrealista_) y ella estaría en el centro de atención, pero pasara lo que pasara, Bella y yo arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas para protegerla de los hijos de puta fisgones que disfrutaban de interferir en mi vida privada.

Porque eso es lo que sucede cuando te conviertes en padre; te conviertes en un ser completamente desinteresado y pones a tus hijos delante de ti sin siquiera saberlo.

Miré desde Annabelle a la razón por la que ella estaba aquí en primer lugar. No importó cuánto lo intentó, Bella no pudo permanecer despierta por más tiempo y se había quedado dormida en menos de una hora. Ella había entrelazado su mano con la mía antes de quedarse dormida. Nuestros dedos unidos eran como una cuerda salvavidas, cuando la solté para acomodar la manta de Annabelle, Bella hizo un gemido inconsciente y su rostro se convirtió en un ceño fruncido al sentir que la conexión se había perdido. Tan pronto como volví a tomar su mano, el ceño desapareció y Bella se relajó.

_Maldición, la amo._

_No creo que ella se dé cuenta de todo lo que esto significa para mí y siempre estaré en deuda con ella._

Bella no estuvo dormida por mucho tiempo, especialmente no lo suficiente como para librarse del cansancio que sentía. Abrió los ojos lentamente y me miró hasta que recordó dónde estaba. No tardó mucho. Sus ojos se ampliaron casi en pánico y jadeó bajito.

—¿Dónde está Annabelle?

Sonreí ante su preocupación.

—Está bien, hermosa, ella está en su cuna. —Señalé al otro lado de la cama donde estaba nuestra bebé dormida. Bella giró tan rápido que la hizo apretar los ojos con fuerza en un gesto de dolor—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mhmm... solo dolorida.

—Eso es solo lo esperado. Pero las enfermeras dijeron que podríamos llevarla a casa mañana, siempre y cuando ambas estén lo suficientemente saludables como para irse.

—¿En serio? ¿Podemos llevarla a casa?

—Mientras nosotros y las enfermeras nos sintamos seguros con eso. —Mis palabras se perdieron porque lo único a lo que Bella estaba prestando atención era a Annabelle. Y eso solo me hizo amarla aún más—. ¿Quieres cargarla?

Annabelle ni siquiera se movió cuando fue trasladada de su cuna a los brazos de su madre.

—Ella es tan hermosa. —Bella pasó un dedo por el puente de la nariz de Flicker y por sus pómulos—. Y mira su cabello. —Debido a la sensibilidad de la cabeza de todo recién nacido, apenas ejercíamos presión sobre la pelusa al tocarla.

—Lo sé, estaba seguro de que ella sería castaña.

—Espero que herede tu cabello, el bronce se vería tan impresionante.

No tenía una razón para besar sus labios sin previo aviso, solo quería hacerlo.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

0-0

—¡Toc, toc! —Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se amontonaron con globos rosas de _"¡Es una niña!"_, osos de peluche gigantes y sus radiantes sonrisas. Annabelle ahora tenía cuatro horas y había estado durmiendo de a ratos durante la última hora. Afortunadamente, estaba despierta cuando entraron nuestros amigos. Alice puso todos nuestros regalos al pie de la cama y se unió a los demás que nos rodeaban.

—¿Cómo está nuestra pequeña Flickerbelle? —Todos miramos a Emmett, el gigante corpulento a mi izquierda.

—¿Flickerbelle? —Su esposa le lanzó una mirada confusa.

—¿Qué? Antes ella era Flicker, ahora es Annabelle, no queremos confundir a la pequeña, así que ¿por qué no combinar los dos? —Tenía razón allí, y Flickerbelle sonaba bastante lindo, pero aparentemente a las damas no les gustaba tanto.

Parecía que Alice moriría si no alzaba a Annabelle en los próximos cinco minutos. Mientras ellos se la pasaban, cada uno teniendo la oportunidad de saludarla en forma de bebé con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa extraña, Bella se movió para que pudiera unirme a ella en la cama. Ella volvió a unir nuestras manos y besó mi mejilla.

—Todavía no puedo creer que ella esté aquí —susurró ella.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco.

Emmett fue el último en pasar tiempo con Annabelle.

—Bueno, Flickerbelle Masen, yo...

—Mae —soltó Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Annabelle Mae Masen.

Alice y Rosalie dijeron "aww", Emmett permaneció tan confundido como siempre.

—¿Mae Masen? ¿Eso no es como una aliteración?

De nuevo, Rosalie lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Fuiste a la escuela?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero, ya sabes, tiene el mismo sonido inicial... la cosa... ¡oh, olvídalo! —Emmett volvió a lo que estaba a punto de ver anteriormente—. Flickerbelle Mae, como tu reciente tío de confianza, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirte dónde estamos parados. No saldrás en citas hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para beber alcohol. Ayudaré a tu padre a golpear a cualquier chico que te haga llorar. No hagas nada ilegal, y si lo haces, te enviaré con el tío Jasper y él te hará rezar algunos avemarías, barrer la iglesia u... orar por perdón, ¡no lo sé! Él hará que hagas algo. Entonces, sí, si sigues esas reglas, estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos. Adiós.

Una vez que Annabelle volvió a mí, comenzó a llorar.

—¡Sí! —Emmett lanzó el puño al aire—, ¡ya somos amigos!

0-0

Las enfermeras habían ayudado a Bella a amamantar, pero a ella no le resultaba tan fácil como pensó inicialmente. Pusimos a Annabelle en la posición correcta e hicimos todo lo que sugirieron, pero ella no se aferraba y lloraba más fuerte a medida que se ponía molesta y cansada. Eso solo ponía a Bella molesta y cansada; degradándose aún más al decir que ya estaba fallando y que ni siquiera podía amamantar a su propia hija.

La enfermera y yo estábamos haciendo todo lo posible para decirle lo contrario, pero Bella no aceptaba nada de eso. Durante nuestra conversación, hubo un golpe en la puerta y el temor llenó mi sistema cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar quién estaba detrás de ella.

Mis padres.

_Mierda._

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** tulgarita, cavendano13, Melina, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Adriu, Elmi, Lizdayanna, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, Liliana Macias, Tata XOXO, somas, krisr0405, CeCiegarcia, MarianaAlai, Techu, jupy, llucena928, Marce Ortiz, Tecupi, debynoe12, Mel. ACS, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, MariePrewettMellark, patymdn, kaja0507, freedom2604, cary, torrespera172, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	40. 39

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.39.**

**Bella**

Fue casi como cuando tus padres irrumpen mientras te diviertes debajo de las sábanas; te congelas, entras en pánico y luego te apresuras a hacer que parezca que no estás haciendo nada _malo_. Cuando el señor y la señora Masen entraron, tuve que guardarme las tetas antes de que él pudiera mirarlas. ¿Quién hace eso? Tuvieron la decencia de tocar pero, vamos, hombre, ¡espera a que te diga que entren! Por lo que sabían, podría haber estado completamente desnuda o haciendo una mierda al otro lado de la habitación. ¡O ambos! Afortunadamente, la cabeza de Annabelle cubría la teta izquierda, pero estaba segura de que vieron la derecha.

Edward se levantó vacilante para saludar a sus padres.

—Mamá, papá... er, llegan temprano.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Él sabía que vendrían y nunca me advirtió? Ohh..._

Elizabeth encontró a su hijo con un abrazo rápido.

—Logramos terminar todo en casa más temprano, así que tomamos un vuelo esta mañana. Ahora, no hagas esperar a tus viejos padres; ¿nos presentarás a Annabelle?

Pasé felizmente a mi bebé a los brazos de Elizabeth, cuyas habilidades maternales al instante volvieron a entrar en juego.

—¿Cómo estás, querida? —No me di cuenta de que me estaba hablando hasta que levanté la vista y vi que sus ojos me miraban.

—¿Yo? Oh, um, sí, estoy bien, gracias.

—Es genial escuchar eso. ¿Y espero que mi hijo haya sido el caballero que lo crié para ser?

Edward había regresado a su lugar en la cama. Intercambiamos una breve sonrisa y un apretón en la mano antes de responder.

—Ha sido increíble. A veces creo que estás haciendo _demasiado _—sonreí—, pero se me ha permitido recuperar la mayor parte de mi sueño.

—Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. —Elizabeth giró toda su atención hacia mi hija—. Ed, ¿no es hermosa?

_Sí, señor Masen, me intriga lo que tiene que decir._

—Es tranquilizador ver el naranja en su cabello.

_Um, ¿disculpe? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

Edward compartía mi confusión y le dio a su padre una mirada de "_¿te podrías explicar?_".

—¿Estás diciendo que Annabelle podría no haber sido mía?

—No, solo quiero decir…

—No intentes negarlo, eso es _exactamente_ lo que estás diciendo. Acabas de acusar a Bella de engañarme para que piense que Annabelle es mía, y solo puedes creerle ahora que ves mis genes en su cabello.

Mi visión se nubló con la capa de lágrimas en mis ojos. Elizabeth notó mi reacción, pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su padre con disgusto para mirar en mi dirección. Me di cuenta de que Elizabeth quería extender su mano hacia mí, por la forma en que seguía acomodando a Annabelle y extendiendo un brazo, pero terminó manteniendo ambos brazos alrededor de su nieta y en su lugar me sonrió con simpatía. Tenía que dejar esta situación incómoda antes de perder mi mierda. Sacando las piernas de debajo de la manta, me puse de pie con cuidado.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —Edward tenía la mano en el lugar que acababa de desocupar. Sus ojos mostraban lo fatal y culpable que se sentía.

—S-sí, yo solo... necesito usar el baño.

Mentí.

No quería que viera mis lágrimas.

Tan pronto como me senté en el inodoro frío, lloré en silencio en mis manos.

¿Qué tendría que hacer para que Edward Senior viera que no era quien él creía que era? ¿Y qué tipo de persona te acusaba de algo así horas después de traer a su nieta al mundo? Si él pensaba que estaba tomándole el pelo a Edward, podría haber dicho algo antes, o hablar con Edward en privado, no admitirlo de una manera tan fría. Una parte de mí no quería que Annabelle tuviera nada que ver con él, pero él no era mi padre (gracias a Dios), así que no podía decidir algo así.

Las voces elevadas desde el otro lado de la habitación me llamaron la atención.

—_No quería que te lastimaran, hijo._

—_Bueno, eso es mentira, porque lo que acabas de hacer me ha lastimado. ¿Es demasiado difícil para ti actuar amablemente _solo por esta vez_? La amo, y no dejaré que nadie trate a Bella con tan poco respeto_... —El chillido de Annabelle interrumpió la enojada conversación. Esta era la primera vez que reaccionaba a su llanto cuando no estaba en la habitación. Me limpié las lágrimas y no pensé dos veces en la incomodidad con la que me encontraría, de todos modos iba con mi hija. Edward estaba haciendo que se durmiera cuando llegué allí, tomé mi asiento y silenciosamente le pedí que pasara a Flicker, en el momento en que ella estuvo en mis brazos, olvidé todo lo que había sucedido; daba miedo que alguien tan pequeño pudiera afectarte de esa forma.

—Isabella, espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas. Nunca quise lastimarlos a ambos y espero que puedas entender eso.

Conciencia de Bella: _Bueno, espero que puedas aceptar mi rodilla cuando colisione con tus pelotas._

—Seré honesta, señor Masen, no aprecié el comentario y si desea tener una relación sólida con Annabelle deberá confiar en Edward y en mí y sentirse seguro con lo que hagamos. —No supe de dónde vino eso, pero ¡qué bien se sintió! No podía creer que acababa de hablarle al señor Masen, el más grande abogado de Chicago, como si fuera un niño desobediente.

Creo que tenía un deseo de muerte.

—Entiendo eso, y espero que, a medida que Annabelle crezca, vean por qué tuve mis dudas, pero prometo esforzarme más en el futuro.

Realmente no le creía, pero si lo revelaba y decía lo que pensaba, bajaría a su nivel y no estaría por encima de él.

—Mamá, papá, ¿pueden dejarnos solos por un minuto y volver más tarde?

_Sí, por favor, estoy muy alterada en este momento._

—Por supuesto, descansa un poco, querida.

Incluso después de que se fueron, la atmósfera tensa nunca se disipó. Acunamos a Flicker entre nosotros y pasamos unos buenos cinco minutos inspeccionando cada detalle, como cómo su minúscula mano envolvía mi dedo meñique y cuando respiraba, sus fosas nasales se expandían un poquito.

—Bella... amor, no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento.

Apoyé mi barbilla sobre su ancho hombro.

—No es tu culpa; no tienes que disculparte.

—Oh, me siento fatal. Ver esas lágrimas en tus ojos me mató, hermosa.

—Bueno, supongo que simplemente tendrás que mantenerlas alejadas, ¿no?

Encontró mis labios en un beso delicado.

—Para eso vivo. No importa lo que la gente diga o haga, siempre y cuando nos tengamos el uno al otro y a Flicker, eso es todo lo que necesitaremos. Porque te amo, y eso es lo más importante.

—Yo también te amo. Estaremos bien.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Katie D. B, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel 1925, cavendano13, Isabelfromnowon, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, debynoe12, keyra100, patymdn, somas, krisr0405, Leah De Call, Adriu, Lady Grigori, sandy56, CeCiegarcia, MariePrewettMellark, tulgarita, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, jupy, freedom2604, Liliana Macias, kaja0507, llucena928, Mel. ACS, Annabella-EA (Etch A Sketch es una pizarra mágica. Así que más o menos significaría que no es una pizarra mágica, o que no se puede hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, siempre hablando de la situación en la que están, por eso el summary dice que es un garabato que no se puede borrar.), cary, MarianaAlai, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	41. 40

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.40.**

**Edward (2 años y 8 meses después)**

Una risita aguda y femenina me separó de mi guitarra. Reprimí mi propia risa al mirar detrás del sofá y ver el intento de Annie de esconderse de mí. Sus alas brillantes sobresalían directamente de su espalda y su tutú frondoso se apoyaba perfectamente contra sus tobillos encorvados. Sabía el juego que estaba jugando.

—Flick, ¿estás ahí?

Ella se rio de nuevo.

—Fliiiiick... —Levantándome del sofá, hice mi búsqueda fingida—. ¿Está en la cocina...? —Pasé junto a mi hija acurrucada, pero no intenté mirarla—. No, aquí no. —Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Annie corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación—. Tal vez está en su cama...

Al entrar en su habitación excesivamente rosada, lo primero que noté fue el bulto sospechoso debajo de su alfombra. Retiré sus sábanas, solo por diversión.

—No, no en la cama... voy a probar con el armario. —Empujé toda su ropa a lo largo del estante—. Oh no, he perdido a Flick. —Cuando salía de su habitación, escuché el movimiento y el roce de los zapatos en la alfombra mientras ella se liberaba de su escondite.

—¡Papi! ¡Estoy aquí!

Me di la vuelta con un jadeo.

—¡Ahí estás! —Cayendo de rodillas, Annie corrió a mis brazos por un abrazo.

—Soy buena escondiéndome, ¿verdad?

Besé su mejilla audiblemente.

—Eres _muy_ buena escondiéndote; pensé que te había perdido.

—Le hice a mami un diujo, papi.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Puedo verlo?

Ella se liberó de mi agarre y corrió hacia la mesa de dibujo al otro lado de la habitación. A Annie le encantaba dibujar y pintar; ella siempre nos mostraba nuevas piezas de arte. Este nuevo dibujo tenía un enorme garabato naranja en el centro, con líneas azules pasando por encima y por debajo del naranja. En la esquina superior izquierda había dibujado una "persona", pero solo consistía en una cabeza enorme, cara y dos piernas que bajaban directamente de la cabeza.

—¿Esa es mami? —Señalé a la "persona".

—¡No! ¡Esa yo!

—¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Cómo no vi eso? A mami le va a encantar tu dibujo, princesa. ¿Quieres que escriba "feliz cumpleaños" en él? —No obtuve una respuesta hablada, solo un lápiz apuntado hacia mí—. Gracias. —En la parte limpia del papel escribí las palabras _"feliz cumpleaños, mami. Con amor, Annie"_. Y en el reverso escribí la fecha, un recuerdo para más tarde.

—¿Mami en casa?

—Todavía no está en casa, pero no tardará mucho. ¿Preparamos la fiesta?

—¡Sí! ¡Mi vestido!

—Nos divertimos eligiendo tu vestido, ¿verdad?

—¿Papi? ¿Papi?

—¿Sí, princesa?

—¿Da-Daniel viene hoy?

—Sí, viene Daniel y Lily también. —Daniel y Lily (Lillian) eran los hijos de Rosalie y Emmett, Daniel iba a cumplir dos años y Lily tenía tres meses. Eran la viva imagen de sus padres; ambos con cabello extremadamente rubio y suficiente energía para impulsar un autobús. Daniel y Annie se llevaban excelente; siempre listos para las travesuras y volvernos locos a todos. Pronto nuestro grupo se haría más grande, cuando el bebé de Alice y Jasper llegara dentro de cinco meses. Solo habían estado casados por seis meses, no esperaron.

Bella y yo estábamos más que bien con Annie, muchas gracias.

0-0

—_¡SORPRESA!_

Bella dio un paso atrás en estado de shock ante la fuerte aclamación de nosotros al entrar en el departamento. Pensé que se había dado cuenta de algo cuando actué tan extrañamente esta mañana, pero dudaba que lo hubiera imaginado como su sorpresa. Y la fiesta era solo el comienzo de lo que tenía bajo la manga.

_Santa mierda, aquí vamos._

—¡Mamá! —Annie saltó de los brazos del tío Jasper para ganarle a todos. Bella levantó a Annie y la puso en su cintura—. ¡Mami, mi vestido! —Su vestido era negro con puntos rosados que casi... se ensanchaba en la parte inferior. Annie agarró un puñado de su vestido y lo levantó para mostrarle a Bella.

—¡Guau! Eso es muy bonito.

Todos nos amontonamos alrededor de Bella para darle los saludos de cumpleaños, abrazos con un brazo y besos en las mejillas. Por supuesto, todo lo que obtuve a cambio fue una mirada malvada con una sonrisa escondida detrás de sus labios.

—Pensé que dije sin fiestas.

—Solo tienes veintisiete años una vez. —Me robé otro beso antes de que ella pudiera alejarme.

—No me hagas sonar mayor de lo que ya soy, por favor.

—Soy mayor que tú, recuerda.

—Sí, pero no lo pareces. Yo sí _y_ lo siento.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¿Podemos comenzar la fiesta ahora? —Había sido testigo de tres embarazos en los últimos tres o cuatro años, pero ni Bella ni Rosalie tenían tan mal genio como Alice. A pesar de que Bella era la cumpleañera, si Alice quería algo, tenías un deseo de muerte para no seguirle la corriente.

Poniendo su trasero en el sofá, Bella se preparó para la avalancha de regalos. Ella era la única persona que conocía que preferiría una llamada telefónica entregando el mensaje de alguien, en lugar de un regalo, por lo que sin duda me mataría cuando se abriera "La Caja", pero eso era lo que hacías por alguien que amabas: la tratabas como una reina y la colmabas de regalos.

Annie se encargó de pasar los regalos (si podía llevarlos). Por supuesto, su dibujo fue lo primero que encontró. Bella tenía una mirada de amor y asombro en sus ojos y una sonrisa radiante apareció en sus labios. Atrayendo a nuestra hija a un abrazo, besó sus mejillas dulcemente.

—Gracias, Flick, me encanta.

—Esa-esa yo.

—Me di cuenta porque tiene ojos hermosos, como los tuyos.

—Esos-esos-esos... son... nanimales. —Ella pinchó el garabato naranja.

—¿Animales? Guau. ¿Y qué es esto? —Prestamos atención a las líneas azules que rodeaban a los "nanimales".

—Agua.

—¿Agua? ¿Esto es un pez?

—¡Sí! Ese _meeemo_.

_Eso es correcto; ella dibujó a Nemo, en el agua, y un autorretrato para su madre. ¿No es perfecta?_

_Eso es lo que pensé._

0-0

Mi corazón estaba palpitando.

Me sentía enfermo.

Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás ahora.

Era hora de abrir... "La Caja".

—Y esto es de Annie y mío...

Bella jadeó cuando la puse en su regazo.

—Edward, dije... _Ooh,_ eres malvado.

—Sé que dije que no te compraría nada, pero honestamente no me creíste, ¿verdad?

—Uno puede soñar... —Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos negativos, Bella quitó la tapa de la caja y jadeó una vez más, mirando el contenido dentro—. Oh, Dios mío... —Descubriendo el cuero debajo del papel de seda y sacándolo para que todos lo vieran, no era la única que jadeaba.

—¡Mierda! Es un... ¡maldita sea, chica! —Esa fue Alice...

—Perra, te odio. ¡Totalmente celosa en este momento! —Y esa era Rosalie...

El bolso era de un precioso color azul cobalto con una solapa de cuero en la parte delantera, una correa ajustable, hebillas doradas y un triángulo azul en la parte delantera de la solapa con la palabra _"Prada" _estampada en oro.

—Edward... esto... Prada... ¡oh, Dios mío! —Poniendo el bolso en el suelo, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Gracias. Me encanta, te amo. —Retrocediendo un poco, me besó castamente.

—Mira dentro. —Sonreí.

—No has...

Encogiéndome de hombros, recuperé el bolso del suelo.

—Solo... mira dentro.

Dando vuelta la solapa del bolso, Bella fue a buscar lo que había escondido dentro. Primero agarró un pequeño paquete rectangular de color azul cielo. Al desenvolver el papel, se encontró con una caja que era del mismo tono de azul. Alrededor de la caja había atada una cinta blanca.

De nuevo, Rosalie y Alice maldijeron celosas. Sin embargo, Bella no entendió su reacción hasta que leyó las palabras debajo de la cinta: Tiffany and Co.

Me dio una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente.

—Eres increíble.

—¿Qué? Este es el regalo de Annie.

La plata del colgante y la cadena brillaba por la luz de arriba. El colgante era en forma de corazón y tenía _"Mamá"_ en cursiva. A un lado tenía un pequeño cierre que abría el corazón en un relicario en el que había puesto dos fotos de Flick. Las lágrimas le cubrían los ojos, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarlas.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, gracias.

—De nada.

Después de ponerse el relicario alrededor del cuello y besar a Annie en agradecimiento, Bella volvió a buscar en el bolso. Encontró el regalo final, exactamente igual que la caja anterior, pero más pequeño y más grueso.

—Oh, tu papá dice "feliz cumpleaños", por cierto.

Me lanzó una mirada confusa, pero lo descartó cuando no dije nada más. Bella continuó abriendo el regalo tan fácilmente como lo había hecho con los demás.

El corazón me saltó a la boca.

Levantando la tapa, su mano subió lentamente para cubrir su jadeo y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente al mirar el simple anillo de diamantes ubicado entre el cojín.

_Ahora es mi turno…_

Tomando la caja de su mano, caí sobre una rodilla y me tragué el nudo en la garganta.

Había escrito sobre esto en canciones antes, sobre entregar tu corazón y alma a alguien, arriesgándote y rezando para que dijera que sí, y yo diría que no te preocuparas, que sabrías cuándo era el momento correcto. Pero ahora que estaba representando físicamente mis descripciones, no podía hacer nada más que preocuparme, ¿qué pasaba si no era el momento correcto? ¿Qué pasaba si Bella no me veía como... material de _esposo_, y solo como material de pareja sin ataduras? Eso me rompería, y solo tendría que esperar que se cumplieran mis deseos.

—Te amo, Bella... —Había planeado expresar mis sentimientos y admitir cada pequeña cosa en mi corazón, pero cuando llegó el momento, no pude hacer nada más que balbucear—. Prometo amarte por el resto de mis días... ¿me harás el hombre, y el padre, más orgulloso del mundo, y dirás que serás mi esposa?

Detrás de las lágrimas y las manos temblorosas, Bella asintió lentamente, y luego me dio la sonrisa más brillante que jamás había visto.

—¡Sí... sí! Oh, Edward, sí, por supuesto que me casaré contigo. —Ella cayó en mi abrazo, sorbiendo las lágrimas y luego procediendo a perderse en nuestro beso.

Por mucho que me hubiera encantado actuar como un hombre de las cavernas y arrastrarla a nuestra habitación, teníamos que soportar el resto de la fiesta de cumpleaños (y ahora de compromiso).

Pero recuerda mis palabras, en el segundo que Flick se durmiera, nos pondríamos manos a la obra.

Y esa noche, Carter Joel Masen fue concebido.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, debynoe12, patymdn, Mel. ACS, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Elmi, Katie D. B, Techu, krisr0405, Liliana Macias, MarianaAlai, Leah De Call, Lizdayanna, torrespera172, Yoliki, Maribel 1925, CeCiegarcia, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, jupy, Isabelfromnowon, ClaryFlynn98, Tecupi, liduvina, freedom2604, somas, Annabella-EA, Adriu, angryc, sandy56, ary, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, kaja0507, Cinti77, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	42. 41

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.41.**

**Bella.**

—Annie... Annie, papá se va ahora, ¿quieres decir adiós? —Mi pequeña hija, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama y con el pelo rojo sobre su rostro, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras lentamente volvía en sí ante el sonido de mi voz. Le acaricié la espalda y le sonreí felizmente a su inocente belleza de casi tres años.

—Mammmmmá... —Annie se frotó los ojos con el puño, mirando a su alrededor con expresión adormilada.

—¿Quieres despedirte de papá antes de que se vaya? —Edward se iba a comenzar su gira por los Estados Unidos para promocionar su nuevo álbum. Iba a estar lejos durante unos tres meses, lo que apestaba en grande, al igual que se perdería Navidad, Año Nuevo y volvería a casa dos días después del tercer cumpleaños de Annie. Pero yo no era solo una cara bonita, tenía planes bajo la manga.

—Mmhmm... Hice... —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte bostezo—. Hice un diujo... para papá.

—Y estoy segura de que le va a encantar porque eres una artista muy talentosa.

Con su dibujo en la mano, Flick corrió por el pasillo, giró hacia mi habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia Edward, quien estaba poniendo las últimas dos camisas en una maleta.

—Buenos días, calabaza. —Balanceó a Flick en sus brazos, besando sus mejillas un par de veces y luego frotando sus narices en un beso esquimal.

—Hice un diujo... para cuando... te vayas. —Retrocedí, contemplando la vista inolvidable y sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos. Era un padre increíble, muy gentil, cariñoso y amoroso. No podía esperar hasta que pudiéramos despertar y saludar a dos niños en la mañana. Dos niños que anhelarían la atención de sus padres; besos esquimales, dibujos, todo. Edward no sabía que estaba embarazada otra vez, y tenía a mis mejores amigas encima gritándome, exigiéndome que se lo dijera antes de que se fuera, pero, como dije antes, no era solo una cara bonita.

—Me encanta tu dibujo, Flick. Muchas gracias.

Annie lo pinchó con un dedo corto.

—Esse túúú y... tu-tu guitara... —No se parecía mucho a una persona, ni a una guitarra, pero viniendo de una niña de tres años, era fantástico.

—Me encanta mucho este dibujo. ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer con él? —Sentando a Annie en la cama, Edward sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero y la abrió—. Voy a guardar esto en mi billetera y cuando salga al escenario, lo guardaré en mi bolsillo para que siempre esté conmigo.

Conciencia de Bella: _Mierda, creo que necesitamos llamar a un plomero, tus ojos están goteando otra vez._

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, Jane estaba en la puerta con un auto para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Yo todavía no le agradaba, y ella tampoco me agradaba mucho, simple.

—Tenemos que irnos en cinco minutos.

_Conciencia de Bella: __Te daré cinco minutos, perra. O, ahora que lo pienso, podría hacerte perder cinco minutos de tu vida. __Por qué debería..._

—Oye, no te veas tan triste, amor. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. —Deslizando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, Edward me acercó para un abrazo.

—Más te vale.

—Piénsalo, cuando regrese, estaremos un paso más cerca hasta que te conviertas en mía para siempre. —Tomando mi mano izquierda en la suya, frotó el anillo en mi tercer dedo.

—Ya soy tuya.

—Legalmente. Como marido y mujer. Señor y Señora Masen.

Había tanto que podía hacer y decir, pero con Jane golpeando su pie con impaciencia, tuve que decir una última cosa antes de que nos separara.

—Te amo, cuídate.

Edward presionó sus labios contra los míos una vez, y luego una vez más, que duró más.

—Te amo más, hermosa. Cuídate, cuida a Flick y las veré cuando regrese.

Conciencia de Bella: _Me verás antes de eso... Solo espera y verás..._

0-0

**_2 meses después_**

—Las tres estaremos allí a las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

El suspiro que recibí a cambio no pasó desapercibido.

—No sé cómo me siento acerca de las tres, Bella.

—Bueno, Jane, o permites que Rosalie venga conmigo, o puedes cuidar a Annie mientras estoy ocupada.

Su voz era tan cambiante; muy agridulce de una manera mordaz y sarcástica.

—Estoy segura de que puedo resolver algo, nos vemos luego.

Cerrando el teléfono y deslizándolo por la barra de la cocina, contemplé las expresiones cansadas de mis mejores amigas, Alice estaba abrazando su estómago hinchado y Rosalie estaba pelando una naranja para Flick, que se había escapado para buscar su muñeca, Bluebell.

—¿La perra sabe sobre Mini Masen? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Desafortunadamente. Tuve que decírselo; no nos dejaría planear esto a menos que le dijera por qué. Sin embargo, no está contenta con esto. —Cuando se lo dije, Jane asumió que estaba como de una semana, no de cuatro meses. Así que ahora era obvio que estaba embarazada, pero afortunadamente, Mini Masen no se hizo notar antes de que Edward se fuera, por lo que sin darse cuenta, haría que esta sorpresa fuera un poco mejor, al ser capaz de abrazar el vientre, y no imaginarlo allí.

Alice se burló, girando un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo y sacándome de mis sueños felices.

—¿Cuándo está feliz con algo?

—Bueno, según Jane, Edward se olvidará por completo de la música ahora que va a haber dos niños, y no solo Flick. Pero ¿por qué debería importarme? Podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana.

—¿Mamá? —Con Bluebell debajo de un brazo, Annie intentó subir de nuevo a su taburete, pero terminó recibiendo la ayuda de Rosalie antes de que pudiera caerse y lastimarse.

—¿Sí, princesa?

—Cuando nosotras... um... papi nuevo.

—Veremos a papá mañana. ¿Estás emocionada?

—¡Sí! ¡Tendo un nuevo diujo!

—¿Otro? Guau, papi tiene mucha suerte.

—¡Pip! —gritó Rosalie de repente, sorprendiendo a todas alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Qué?

Tomando un gajo de naranja, Rosalie empujó una semilla a través de la piel y la sostuvo en la palma de su mano.

—¡Pip! Has estado pensando en un apodo para Mini Masen: Pip. Es lindo y funciona bien si lo piensas.

Dando unas palmaditas en mi estómago, me conecté con Mini Masen.

—¿Eres un Pip? Flicker y Pip... me gusta.

—¿Qué pasa con la opinión de Edward?

—Si él _realmente_ no está de acuerdo, entonces lo cambiaremos, pero no creo que tenga un problema con eso. Bien, suficiente charla, Annie, tenemos que prepararnos para ver a papi.

—¡Yay! ¿El bebé también? —Annie extendió a bebé Bluebell.

—Sí, el bebé también puede venir.

_Tú traes el tuyo y yo traigo el mío. Aah... perfecto._

0-0

—¿Dónde etá papi? —Annie no podía entender por qué una habitación estaría llena de las cosas de su papá, pero el hombre no estaba allí. Con Bluebell aferrada a su pecho, Flick fue en busca de Edward, revisando debajo de las sillas y en el pequeño baño en suite. Sus ojos se pusieron tristes y su labio inferior sobresalió, después de estar sin papi durante dos meses, no estaba en condiciones de perder el tiempo.

—Annabelle, bebé, no llores. —Ella trepó a mi regazo, pero las lágrimas todavía caían—. Si estás muy callada, escucharás a papi... —Podíamos escuchar los vítores de la multitud, la música de fondo y luego su hermosa voz saliendo de los altavoces—. Está tocando música en este momento, pero lo veremos cuando termine el concierto.

—Ahora.

—¿Quieres ver a papi ahora? —Para ser honesta, sería bueno para Annie ver lo que hacía Edward cuando estaba de gira—. Está bien, pero tienes que ser muy silenciosa.

—¡Yay! ¡Papi!

Dejando nuestras cosas con Rosalie, le pedí a un guardia de seguridad que nos llevara a la mejor apertura en la audiencia: un lugar donde pudiéramos ver a Edward, pero que él no nos viera. Sería típico que mi sorpresa se estropeara incluso antes de que comenzara. Al entrar en la arena, Annie se cubrió las orejas por el ruido, pero buscó a Edward con ansia. Unas chicas de la multitud nos vieron, señalaron con entusiasmo y se cubrieron la boca con asombro. No teníamos una buena vista, porque estábamos a un costado y mirábamos directamente al público y solo podíamos ver una pequeña parte del escenario, pero así era como lo quería.

Edward dio un paso adelante hacia el espacio abierto, agarró el micrófono con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y se perdió en la música; siempre cantaba con los ojos cerrados, luciendo tan relajado y gentil. Levanté a Annie para que pudiera mirar por encima de los amplificadores y ver a su papi por primera vez en dos meses. Ella aplaudió y se movió. Esperaba que ella lo llamara, pero no podía escuchar nada aparte del bajo.

Cuando esa canción llegó a su fin, llevé a Annie fuera de la vista y hacia el camerino. Ella todavía estaba en el cielo por toda la experiencia de dos minutos.

—¿Disfrutaste eso, Flick?

—¡Sí! ¡Yo... papi una... guitara!

Me reí.

—Fue emocionante, ¿no? Veremos a papá cuando termine, ¿de acuerdo? —Annie asintió y, cuando la bajé, corrió hacia Rosalie para contarle todo al respecto. Jane entró en la habitación con un auricular y mirando algo en su iPad.

—¿Cuántas canciones quedan, Jane? —pregunté, queriendo hacer mi entrada perfecta.

Ella no levantó la vista de la tecnología al responder.

—Una más después de esta. Aún te quedan aproximadamente dos o tres minutos de _Step Forward _antes de que comience _Confessions._

_Confessions_ era la canción escrita solo para mí y siempre se tocaba al final de sus conciertos. Era perfecto, me encantaba, lo amaba. Todo esto era loco, a pesar de que habíamos estado juntos durante tres años y medio... y comprometidos... sí, todavía loco.

Con todo listo comencé a dudar de mí misma. Este plan parecía perfecto y cómico y algo que verías en una película cursi, pero ahora, no sabía si era tan perfecto como pensé al principio. Tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta que él entrara para refrescarse y _bam_ estaríamos sentadas aquí como un comité de bienvenida. No, puse mucho esfuerzo y los lápices de colores de Annie en esto; no iba a dar marcha atrás ahora.

Regresé a la multitud cuando _Confessions_ comenzó, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para esconderme hasta que llegó el momento de mostrar mi obra de arte. Levantando los brazos en alto, extendí la pancarta que decía las palabras: **¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE TU BEBÉ!**

Por supuesto, nadie podía perderse un enorme pedazo de cartulina blanca muy por encima de la audiencia, por lo que una vez que Edward vio que yo era la que sostenía el cartel (y no una fanática desconocida) dejó de cantar y me miró (lo que hizo que la multitud se riera y vitoreara) y se rio por el micrófono antes de retomar la letra.

Cuando dejabas la parte trasera del escenario, había un mini corredor que te llevaba al camerino. En el segundo en que fui libre para hacerlo, me arrojé a sus brazos, tomándome el tiempo para disfrutar de su presencia. Dios, extrañaba a mi _prometido_.

—Por favor —susurró contra mi cuello—, dime que esto no es una especie de broma.

Separándonos, sostuve a Pip en mis manos.

—¿Esto te parece una broma?

—Oh, Dios mío... —No podía describir la expresión en su rostro. Era como una mezcla entre confusión, felicidad y como si fuera a llorar. Sí, eso lo describía, creo.

—¿Estás... esto está bien?

Miró desde Pip para verme directamente a los ojos con asombro.

—¿En serio, Bella? Pensé que estaba tentando mi suerte con Annie; no podría estar más feliz, hermosa.

—Bien. Te amo. Oh, y he decidido llamarlo Pip, si eso te parece bien.

—Pip... sí, me gusta eso. ¿Entonces no hay un segundo Flicker?

—No, solo hay un Flicker... y ella está ansiosa por verte.

Eso detuvo a Edward en seco; creía que estaba a punto de explotar.

—¿Annie está aquí?

Sonreí y señalé con la mano hacia su camerino. No tenía que decir nada, y no tuve el tiempo para hacerlo cuando me dejó y prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación. Lo seguí y tuve que reprimir las lágrimas cuando se arrodilló dentro de la habitación, dando la bienvenida a nuestra hija en sus brazos después de estar separados durante demasiado tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Yoliki, jupy, Lady Grigori, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Andrea Ojeda, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, Techu, Tata XOXO, MarianaAlai, Liliana Macias, krisr0405, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Mel. ACS, sandy56, Leah De Call, debynoe12, Keniie Masen, somas, freedom2604, Lizdayanna, Annabella-EA, tulgarita, Tecupi, patymdn, llucena928, CeCiegarcia, torrespera172, Isabelfromnowon, Maribel 1925, Adriu, bbluelilas, Katie D. B, saraipineda44, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Cinti77, liduvina, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	43. 42

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.42.**

**Bella**

¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? No debería estar tan nerviosa. Espera, ¿era normal sentirse nerviosa? No lo sabía, ¡nunca antes me había casado con nadie! Tal vez estaba soñando, tal vez hoy no era el día de mi boda y me despertaría y me daría cuenta de que todavía nos faltaban meses. No... no estaba soñando y realmente me casaba con Edward hoy. Mi nombre iba a cambiar de Swan a Masen en... ¡_mierda_ cuatro horas! _Dios mío... eso es aterrador._ Probablemente debería cambiarme ahora.

—¡Amiga, _no has_ tenido dos hijos!

Sabía que había una razón por la que ya nunca me cambiaba frente a mis amigas. Estaba claro que no podía quedarme en ropa interior para ponerme una bata sin que una de ellas hiciera algún tipo de comentario sobre la forma de mi cuerpo. Miré hacia mi cintura ahora cubierta, preguntándome qué había causado el reciente arrebato de Alice.

—Juro que estás más delgada de lo que estabas _antes_ de tener a Annie. Como, vamos, Bell-hole, ¡solo he tenido un hijo y _él me dio __rollitos_!

Bien, iba a poner fin a esta basura. Alice estaba lejos de ser "rolliza". Quiero decir, Noah era un bebé pequeño (saludable, pero pequeño), estaba bastante segura de que no le causó mucho daño a su madre. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar mis pensamientos, Rosalie nos agració a todas con su vista.

—¡Oye, al menos no tienes estrías! —Levantó la parte inferior de su camiseta para señalar individualmente cada línea _tenue_ debajo de su vientre.

—Lo siento, Rose, pero estás a punto de expulsar uno, así que no cuentas.

Síp, otro niño se iba a unir a nuestro grupo cuando Rosalie tuviera a su hija, Julia, dentro de dos meses. Sabía que Rose y Emmett querían una familia grande, pero no hubiera pensado que los tendrían a todos de una vez, tener tres niños menores de cuatro años corriendo por la casa les traería canas prematuras; era exactamente por eso que Edward y yo habíamos decidido que dos era nuestro máximo. Amábamos mucho a nuestros hijos, no me malinterpreten, pero la vida era demasiado frenética y simplemente no teníamos tiempo. Quiero decir, solo tener a Pip en primer lugar fue bastante difícil...

0-0

_Día 2:_

_Esta cama de hospital comienza a sentirse como madera. Pip está haciendo saltos mortales, o piruetas, o jodidamente volteretas en mi estómago, y estoy a punto de golpear a una perra. O golpear a un Edward, porque el bastardo puso a Pip allí. En serio, si tuviera un bisturí en la mano, sé lo que saldría primero. Sí, dile adiós a tu amiguito, bastardo._

_¿Día dos? Te preguntarás. Pues sí, es el tiempo que he estado aquí, atrapada en mi jodida espalda como un bicho bolita, incapaz de ir a ninguna parte y teniendo el privilegio de experimentar parteras locas que meten la mano en mi tierra de nadie y ven lo que está sucediendo allí. Claramente no mucho. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Te preguntarás. Simple, porque jodidamente no puedo. ¿Responde tus preguntas? Bien._

_Sí, soy una perra, pero, er, lidia con eso. Estoy tratando de sacar a un humano por mi vagina aquí, amigo._

_Hay un golpe en la puerta. Edward entra como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. ¡Ja! Me estás tomando el pelo, amigo._

—_Nuestra hija se pregunta cuándo Pip va a estar aquí. —Él sonríe y quiero sacarla con un golpe de su hermoso rostro. Pero luego besar su hermoso rostro y llorar y llorar... y llorar un poco más por ser una perra. Es un ciclo realmente horrible._

—_¿Qué quieres que haga, Masen? ¿Poner un temporizador y gritar cuando termine? Me temo que nuestra hermosa y amada hija tendrá que esperar por ahora. —Él se ríe. Gran, gran error—. ¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Pregunta retórica._

—_¿Yo? ¿Reírme? Cariño, no me atrevería._

—_Bien, porque, er, recuerda que no es ilegal golpear a un hombre... síp, fui allí._

_Lo que parecieron años, cuando solo fueron horas, más tarde, ¡finalmente nos pusimos manos a la obra! ¡Sí, había progresado a unos impresionantes cuatro centímetros! ¡Sí, superen eso, imbéciles!_

_Pero no, en serio, Pip aceleró el paso y comenzó a hacer el osado viaje desde mi estómago hasta mi trasero. Bueno, no exactamente el trasero, pero sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Fue cuando llegué a los diez centímetros que me convertí en un desastre, murmurando cosas sobre no poder hacer frente y que Pip se estaba tomando su jodido tiempo. Edward acarició mi cabello, besó mi cabeza y sostuvo mi mano, que casi rompí al apretarla._

—_¡Mira lo bien que lo estás haciendo, nena! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Ow, ow, mierda, ow._

_No puedo pensar_

_Muy doloroso._

_Voy a explotar._

_Mierda._

_Cojones._

—_Puedo ver la cabeza, Bella._

_¡Ya era condenadamente hora!_

—_Eso es, amor. Ya casi estamos allí._

_Cállate._

_Nadie habla._

_No puedo... gaaah Diooos mío._

_No creo que sea físicamente posible para ninguna mujer comparar esta sensación con cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. __Una cabeza está a punto de salir por tu vagina.__ ¡Esto no debería ser normal! Maldita seas, Eva. Tenías que escuchar a la serpiente y romper la ley de Dios, ¿no? Perra. ¡Todo esto por una jodida manzana!_

—_Un gran puje más, Bella, y tendremos la cabeza._

_Puse todo mi esfuerzo en ese puje. Maldije, usé el nombre del Señor una y otra vez y amenacé con hacer pendientes con las partes de Edward, pero en el segundo que Pip _finalmente_ decidió hacer una aparición, perdí mi duro enfoque y sollocé en los brazos de Edward._

_¿Ves? Te dije que es un ciclo loco._

_Nuestro hijo —¡sí, un niño!— es saludable, tiene todas las partes correctas y ¡pesó más de _cuatro_ kilos! Sí, merezco una gran palmadita en la espalda por eso._

_Carter Joel (Pip) Masen, nuestro pequeño soldado y la nueva muñeca favorita de Annie._

0-0

Ahora, diez meses después, él todavía estaba en el lado regordete. Pero, vamos, los bebés regordetes son los bebés más lindos, ¿verdad? Verdad.

—¡Mami! Carter necesita ir con papá, ¿verdad? —Annie tenía el pelo rizado en bucles sueltos que rebotaban sobre sus hombros y un ligero toque de maquillaje en su rostro angelical, se veía tan crecida, no podía creer que ya tuviera cuatro años.

—Pip puede quedarse aquí si quiere, Annie.

Ella resopló y dejó caer los hombros.

—Pero dijiste que todos los _chicos_ se cambiaban jutos y todas las _chicas_ se cambiaban jutas. Carter es un chico, así que necesita ir con papi.

Una peluquera me estaba ayudando a sujetar mi cabello mientras hablaba con mi hija (ella puso una horquilla de mariposa de diamantes de mi abuela que tenía zafiros en las alas para mi algo viejo, prestado y azul).

—Recuerda que Carter es solo un bebé, así que no importa con quién se prepare. Además, como Carter es un bebé, no puede ayudarme con algo realmente especial como tú puedes...

Sus ojos se ensancharon y una sonrisa traviesa se deslizó por su rostro.

—¿Algo especial...?

_Ella._

—Sí. Cuando sea hora, voy a necesitar que me pases mi ramo de flores, y como Carter podría quitarle todas las cabezas, ¿crees que podrías protegerlas por mí y asegurarte de que nadie las toque?

_Cayó._

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, puedo hacerlo, mami! ¡Lo prometo, seré la mejor guardiana de flores de la historia!

_Redondita._

—Excelente, gracias, cariño.

Traté de sentarme y relajarme durante cinco minutos, pero ni siquiera pude hacerlo antes de que el llanto de Carter llenara la habitación y Annie me llamara.

—Lo siento, dos segundos —le dije disculpándome a la estilista, levantándome de la silla para ver qué pasaba. Aparentemente, Pip fue a tocar mis flores, Annie le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que retrocediera y él se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. Acunando a Pip en mi frente para que su cabeza descansara sobre mi hombro, caminé de regreso al asiento para continuar la transformación que estaba experimentando actualmente. Sacando una galleta para bebé de mi bolso, dejé que Pip desgranara eso y se sentara en mi rodilla.

El tiempo pareció volar de repente. Alice y Rose tenían puestos sus vestidos de dama de honor, largos hasta el suelo, de satén color burdeos con un hombro con volantes. A pesar de que era un vestido muy fino, Rosalie se las arregló para ponérselo con Julia prácticamente saludando con la mano. Annie estaba con su vestido de niña de las flores (aquí venían las lágrimas), largo hasta el suelo, de satén blanco (que hacía que el vestido sobresaliera) con una gruesa banda de color burdeos alrededor del torso y tirantes gruesos también burdeos (uno con volantes). Las puntas de sus zapatos de satén blanco, se asomaban por la parte inferior y la bolsa de flores color burdeos, llena de pétalos, colgaba de una muñeca.

—Todos se ven absolutamente hermosos, y Carter, ¡qué apuesto! —En realidad era muy, muy lindo, cuando Edward fue a una prueba de traje, logró conseguir exactamente el mismo para Carter: un traje negro a medida con un chaleco blanco, camisa blanca y, por supuesto, una corbata de color burdeos. La única diferencia estaba en los zapatos: Carter llevaba unos brillantes escarpines negros. Dudaba que a Edward le hubieran quedado bien. Afortunadamente, ya sabía lo que llevaba puesto, ya que también fui a la prueba de traje, así que ver a Carter así no estropeaba nada.

Luego, fue mi turno. Prenderme el vestido finalizaba todo. Mierda, estaba a punto de casarme. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y me sentía un poco enferma. _Por favor, retén la comida, por favor, retén la comida, por favor, retén la comida. No vomites, no vomites, no vomites._

Mi vestido era de satén blanco (aunque se veía de color crema con poca luz) con cuentas de cristal a lo largo del torso plisado. Era sin tirantes, también largo hasta el suelo, y concluía como un corsé en la parte posterior. Cuando caminaba, fluía como un tren. Rápidamente recordé cambiar mi anillo de compromiso a mi mano derecha y luego Renée y Charlie entraron a verme adecuadamente antes de dejar la vida de Swan y convertirme en una Masen.

_Síp, todavía loco._

Como todas las madres, Renée lloró y cubrió los sollozos con una mano. Nos abrazamos, dijimos "te amo" y antes de que ella se fuera con Carter, agregó:

—Te ves absolutamente impresionante. Estoy tan feliz por ti.

_Aww, gracias, mamá._

—¿Estás lista? —susurró Charlie, uniendo nuestros brazos y dándole palmaditas a mi mano de forma reconfortante.

—No…

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Bells, una vez que camines por ese pasillo, tus nervios desaparecerán. Esta es la parte más difícil.

—¿Prometes que no me dejarás caer?

—Tienes mi palabra.

Todos nos pusimos en fila, esperando para comenzar la procesión. Flick estaba a la derecha, rebotando en las puntas de sus pies; demasiado emocionada para esperar más tiempo. Pero tenía que hablar con ella rápidamente.

—Flick —le llamé—, sabes qué hacer, ¿sí?

—Sí, salto hacia papi y tiro mis flores al suelo.

—Buena niña. ¿Y qué haces después?

—Er... me siento con el abuelo Charlie y... cuido a Carter.

—Bien hecho. De acuerdo... marca el camino.

Y luego estábamos caminando. Paso a paso, paso a paso... todo el camino hasta el final. Quería mirar al piso, asegurarme de no tropezar con algo invisible, pero me sentía atraída a mirar al frente y conectarme con Edward mientras él me miraba. Aunque lo había visto en su traje, por alguna razón todavía me tomó por sorpresa. Él no pudo evitar que la sonrisa impresionante se abriera paso en su rostro, y sus manos se frotaron juntas, ¿nervios? No lo sabía. Demonios, era justo que él también los sintiera.

Pasamos a todos nuestros seres queridos —incluida Jane, odiaba admitirlo—, pero no podía decir quién estaba sentado dónde; mis ojos eran solo para mi futuro esposo.

Una vez que Charlie me entregó, Edward se inclinó para besarme brevemente.

—Te ves impresionante. Te amo —susurró, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción. Solo pude pronunciar las palabras de regreso, porque el ministro llamó la atención a todos.

Debería haber prestado toda mi atención a lo que estaba diciendo, pero, er, no lo hice. Por supuesto, cuando pronunció la línea más odiada en todas las bodas, mi atención volvió en su totalidad.

—Si alguna persona puede mostrar por qué no se pueden unir, por favor hable ahora o calle para siempre...

Conciencia de Bella: _Tengo mi rifle listo, hijos de puta._

_Sabía que aparecerías en algún momento._

_Conciencia de Bella:__ Nunca estoy demasiado lejos... ahora, si me necesitas (o a mi rifle) estaremos en el bar del hotel aprovechando el vino gratis que ofrecen..._

Fue entonces que pasaron los anillos y me di cuenta de que realmente necesitaba hablar. Mi cabeza estaba desconcentrada, no creía que eso fuera posible. Por suerte, Edward fue primero y repitió todo lo que dijo el ministro.

—Yo, Edward Anthony Masen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, para ser mi legítima esposa. Para estar juntos, de ahora en adelante, en el bien y en el mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y apreciarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La alianza de oro blanco se deslizó fácilmente por mi dedo. Luego fue mi turno. Me atraganté a mitad de camino, pero culpaba a mis lágrimas y no a mi incapacidad para hablar. El ministro pronto terminó la ceremonia.

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Y besarme fue lo que hizo.

—Te amo, señora Masen.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

Voy a dejar una imagen con los vestidos en Facebook, el traje de Edward es el mismo que en Amanecer, solo cambia la corbata.😉

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** bbluelilas, tulgarita, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, jupy, cavendano13, patymdn, Techu, Yoliki, torrespera172, Liz Vidal, Liliana Macias, Andrea Ojeda, Katie D. B, Adriu, debynoe12, krisr0405, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Isabelfromnowon, Tata XOXO, Marazul08, sandy56, CeCiegarcia, somas, Leah De Call, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, llucena928, cary, Annabella-EA, Tecupi, liduvina, kaja0507, bella-maru, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	44. 43

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.43.**

**Edward.**

Al decidir a dónde ir en nuestra luna de miel, miles de lugares e ideas pasaron por mi mente: ¿un viaje por Europa? ¿Llevar a mi nueva esposa a la Torre Eiffel, al Palacio de Buckingham o a la Torre de Pisa? O podríamos ir a esquiar en los Alpes suizos; cabalgar en los andes; o ir a un safari africano. Me di cuenta de que Bella prefería hacer algo activo y productivo: aprender algo u obtener un mejor conocimiento de algo que ya aprendió. Pero luego tuve que pensar cuidadosamente, ¿cuántas personas estarían ahí afuera, pidiendo fotos y tomando fotos de nuestra luna de miel? Nuestra boda tuvo que ser recóndita solo por esa razón, por lo que, a pesar de que esos viajes significarían el mundo para nosotros, y sería la idea perfecta, teníamos que tener cuidado. Quizás cuando los niños fueran mayores podríamos hacer esas cosas. Enseñar a Annie y Carter sobre el mundo y llevarlos al escalofriante Auschwitz en Polonia y hacer que se dieran cuenta de la suerte que tenían de vivir en esta época, tendrían que ser _mucho_ mayores para enfrentar eso, creo.

Entonces, con eso en mente, busqué un lugar recóndito, relajante y que nos permitiera experimentar actividades increíbles al mismo tiempo. Encontré un escondite frente al mar en Belice, un pequeño país entre México y Guatemala, llamado Turtle Inn. Todos los residentes se alojaban en cabañas individuales con techo de paja, decoradas con muebles artesanales balineses. O, para lunas de miel, podían quedarse en su cabaña de luna de miel, un poco lejos del resto de las reservas. Detrás de Turtle Inn se encontraban las tranquilas aguas de la laguna de Palencia y la playa a la que teníamos vista contenía las tranquilas y serenas aguas del mar Caribe. Tenían playas de arena blanca, piscinas, restaurantes y un spa rejuvenecedor. Supe que elegí el lugar correcto en el momento que Bella contempló nuestro entorno. Ella agarró mi mano y sonrió alegremente.

—Esto es hermoso, no podrías haber elegido un lugar mejor si lo hubieras intentado.

Dejé un breve beso sobre su anillo de bodas.

—Haría cualquier cosa si te hace feliz. —Un pequeño ceño fruncido arrugó su frente—. Oye, ¿qué pasa? —El ceño desapareció una vez que dije eso.

—No, no es nada. Es solo... sé que no deberíamos pensar en otra cosa que no sea nosotros dos, pero ¿crees que Carter estará bien con mi padre? Sé que Annie estará bien, pero Pip es muy joven...

Me encantaba lo preocupada que estaba por nuestros hijos, solo me hacía amarla más.

—Es solo por una semana, amor, y sin duda Charlie los distraerá pescando o dejándolos jugar con sus esposas, y volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento, solo estoy...

—Oye, no te disculpes; yo también los extraño. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría hacer primero? ¿Ir a nadar? ¿Cenar algo?

Apoyándose en mi frente, Bella me miró a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

—No, solo quiero pasar nuestro primer día contigo y nada más.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, señora Masen.

0-0

Al llegar, el personal nos dio una botella de champán complementaria, que no permaneció cerrada por mucho tiempo. Con una copa cada uno, brindamos por nuestro matrimonio, luna de miel y todos los años anteriores. Unimos nuestros brazos y tomamos un delicado sorbo, nunca perdiendo el contacto visual.

—Te amo, señora Masen.

—Yo también te amo, señor Masen. Todavía creo que estoy soñando. ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Esto es real?

Dejando la copa de champán en una mesita, envolví su cintura.

—Esto es muy real. ¿Puedes creer que hemos estado juntos durante cinco años?

Acariciando mis mejillas, pasó sus yemas sobre mi barba de un día.

—Cinco años —habló seductoramente; mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza—, una casa nueva, dos niños _brillantes_, un nuevo álbum y una boda. Estos han sido los mejores cinco años de mi vida, y solo tengo que agradecerte a ti.

—Bueno, puedes agradecerme de la forma que quieras. Estás usando demasiada ropa, señora Masen.

—Estoy segura de que sabes cómo resolver eso, señor Masen.

_Sí, he aprendido una o dos cosas en el camino..._

La delicada tela de su blusa se sentía ligera en mis manos. Como si agregara la más mínima presión, se rompería en dos. Pero no me importaba su blusa, me importaba lo que había debajo. Mientras desabotonaba la parte superior, besé la piel que se revelaba, Bella se estremeció por el placer. Arrojando la blusa detrás de mí en algún lugar, trabajé en quitarle esos jeans pecaminosos. De nuevo, era la recompensa que estaba debajo la que estaba ansioso por alcanzar.

_Ese trasero..._

_Síp, soy un hombre de traseros._

Mis jeans comenzaron a sentirse muy incómodos y limitados al ver la impresionante vista de mi esposa, desnuda excepto por el fino encaje que cubría lo que más ansiaba. Bella no tendía a usar algo tan atrevido, y para ser honesto, ella luciría sexy con bragas de la marca Target, pero el, eh, _viaje de compras_ al que Alice la arrastró antes de la boda tenía algo que ver con esto... la bolsa de Victoria's Secret no pasó desapercibida.

—Joder, nena... te ves... mierda. —Mi pene estaba duro, dolorido y gritando por atención.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso... —No perdimos el contacto visual mientras Bella aflojaba mi cinturón y abría el botón. Al liberarme de los confinamientos, se hizo evidente cuán ansioso estaba por comenzar. Empujando mi camisa por mis hombros y hacia el suelo, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acercando lentamente sus labios a los míos.

Nuestro beso comenzó suave y gentil, pero todo lo que se necesitó fue la punta de mi lengua deslizándose por sus labios para comenzar un frenesí. Ella agarró mi cabello, acercándonos. Ambos caímos en la cama (no fue elegante, debía admitir), y el tormento solo creció desde allí. Mis manos acariciaron sus suaves muslos, acercándose más y más a su centro empapado, poniéndome más y más duro.

Podía, o no, haberle arrancado las bragas en la desvestida.

Meh, a la mierda; le compraría unas nuevas.

O diez, porque ahora que la había visto con ellas, nada podía verse mejor.

Excepto cuando no llevaba nada, como en este momento.

Arrodillándome entre sus piernas, contemplé la excitante vista de mi esposa; tan ansiosa por mí como yo lo estaba por ella.

—Te amo —susurré, besándola de nuevo. Bella repitió mis palabras y volvió a abrazarme el cuello—. Mi bella, bella esposa. —Y con eso, la embestí. Con fuerza.

—_Mierda_... Edward —gimió, instándome a ir más rápido y más fuerte con el empuje de sus talones contra mi trasero.

Tus deseos. Son órdenes.

La besé de nuevo.

—Joder, te sientes tan bien, nena —murmuré, encontrándome con ella en cada embiste—. _Mierda_. —La sentí apretarse a mi alrededor, acercando mi orgasmo a la liberación.

Cuando tienes hijos, es difícil encontrar el tiempo para _estar_ juntos, especialmente cuando un niño tiene menos de un año, por lo que no era sorprendente que ambos encontráramos nuestro clímax rápidamente. Retirándome, embestí una vez más, más duro y más profundo que antes.

—Joder... —Nos derrumbamos juntos; dejé besos suaves en el hombro de Bella.

Su risa me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Creo que adolescentes cachondos podrían haber durado más que nosotros.

Rodé sobre la cama, me acosté de lado y deslicé mi brazo por su cintura.

—Es cierto, pero ahora estamos en una relación a largo plazo, ya no tenemos que impresionarnos. —Le guiñé un ojo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Ese es el juego que estás jugando, ¿verdad? Iba a sugerir que revisáramos esa espaciosa ducha de allí, pero si no tenemos que "impresionarnos", entonces probablemente hayamos hecho suficiente por ahora.

Mi esposa es una malvada, malvada mujer.

Y tan difícil de resistir.

—Corre a la ducha.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Kriss21, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, Andrea Ojeda, cavendano13, patymdn, jupy, Isabelfromnowon, Techu, Liliana Macias, freedom2604, tulgarita, Annabella-EA, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Esal, torrespera172, Tecupi, llucena928, krisr0405, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, somas, Adriu, debynoe12, cary, Katie D. B, liduvina, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, CeCiegarcia, Marie Sellory (La autora no escribió sobre la prensa y Bella. Y la imagen la dejé en un comentario en la publicación de actualización en varios grupos, te etiqueté en EFF, espero que la puedas ver.😉), y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	45. 44

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.44.**

**Edward**

La mañana después de la noche anterior, nos relajamos en la cama gigante con el sol caribeño brillando, y las sábanas finas eran lo único que nos cubría. Ya era cerca del mediodía, lo más tarde que había dormido hasta ahora en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero si no podías relajarte y hacer lo que demonios quisieras en tu luna de miel, ¿cuándo más podías? Tenía tantas cosas planeadas para que Bella y yo hiciéramos mientras estábamos aquí, pero en este momento, no podría importarme menos si las hacíamos o no.

Finalmente nos levantamos (una hora después de despertarnos), compartimos una ducha gloriosa —la bautizamos, por supuesto—, luego nos vestimos y fuimos a buscar algo para almorzar. Fuimos al restaurante The Mare, que ofrecía buena comida italiana y mariscos frescos, y además del glorioso techo de paja que cubría el lugar, también obtenías una vista fantástica del mar.

Tomados de la mano, Bella y yo dimos un tranquilo paseo por las playas de arena, permitiendo que nuestra comida bajara antes de ir a las piscinas, privadas, por supuesto. Hablamos de Flick y Pip mientras caminábamos, los dos estábamos ansiosos por llegar a casa, pero tampoco queríamos que nuestras vacaciones terminaran. Nunca se podía ganar cuando se trataba de niños.

Pero al decir eso, por mucho que amaba a mis hijos hasta la muerte, mi esposa actualmente usaba un bikini y un vestido de playa que eran realmente pecaminosos, así que eso era lo primero en mi lista de cosas que hacer. Quitarlo con mis dientes y dejar pedazos tirados por nuestra habitación.

0-0

—¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? —Bella no pudo ocultar la diversión en su voz o en su rostro. Estaba balanceando sus pies de un lado a otro en el agua tranquila de nuestra piscina privada.

—Según Emmett, debes traer al menos un bañador vergonzoso. —Miré mis pantalones cortos blancos con carteles de Las Vegas, palmeras y guitarras estampadas por todas partes. Eran nada en comparación con los pantalones cortos rojos de Superdry que también había empacado—. Los vi en línea... así que... ¿por qué no?

—Solo estoy agradecida de que nadie más use esta piscina...

Sonreí antes de saltar en el costado de la piscina y caer como bomba al agua. Mientras tomaba aire, empujé mi cabello goteando hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

—Aah... vamos, señora Masen, realmente los amas.

—No, realmente... Um, Edward... ¿qué estás haciendo? —Tenía un brillo maligno en mis ojos, lentamente dirigiéndome hacia ella. Al darse cuenta de mi próximo movimiento, Bella pataleó e hizo todo lo posible para alejarse de mí. Pero fui demasiado rápido. Saltando hacia adelante, agarré sus tobillos y la arrastré al agua. Sus gritos y risas, así como el chapoteo del agua, eran lo único que podía escuchar.

—Eres un malvado, malvado hombre.

—Sí, pero me amas.

0-0

Nuestra semana en Belice pasó demasiado rápido. Pero no podríamos haber hecho más si lo intentáramos. En uno de los días hicimos un viaje en canoa por el río Monkey, discutiendo sobre qué dirección tomar y asegurándonos de no volcar la canoa. Otro se pasó en el pequeño pueblo no lejos del resort, alquilamos bicicletas y recorrimos la corta distancia. Tomamos algunas fotos, compramos recuerdos para Annie y Carter, disfrutamos de una comida ligera y luego volvimos en bicicleta. También hicimos una caminata hacia el interior que nos condujo a lagunas ocultas como las cascadas de Río Blanco, una caída de seis metros en las aguas azul verdosas de abajo.

Sin embargo, mi actividad favorita fue el buceo con tiburones ballena. Bella estaba un poco indecisa al principio, pero pronto la convencí para que lo hiciera. Cuando el instructor nos habló de las precauciones —no tocarlos ni tomar fotografías con flash—, Bella se aseguró de que entendiera todo lo que dijo antes de irme y que me mataran.

Nunca había experimentado algo así en mi vida. Al principio veías un objeto oscuro y amenazante en la distancia, avanzando hacia ti. Agarré la mano de Bella en consuelo, sintiendo su miedo. Nos sumergimos más profundamente y pronto, la superficie azul clara de arriba fue interrumpida por la monstruosa sombra de nuestra bestia submarina.

Por supuesto, no teníamos nada que temer y pronto volvimos a la seguridad de nuestro bote.

Disfrutamos de una última comida de luna de miel, brindamos por muchas más vacaciones en el extranjero por venir y con tristeza nos despedimos de nuestra casa durante la semana pasada. Llamé a mis padres cuando Bella y yo llegamos a Miami. Annie literalmente gritó nuestros nombres, sabiendo que estaríamos en casa en unas pocas horas. Carter fue puesto en el teléfono, pero solo gorjeó, aunque reconoció mi voz.

Quería estar en casa, abrazar a mis hijos y disfrutar de la vida matrimonial con la nueva señora Masen.

El vuelo final a Seattle no podría haber sido más lento.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁 Él próximo es el último.😢

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, YouHysteriaMyHysteria, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Isabelfromnowon, Kriss21, Liz Vidal (la última vez que se mencionó a los padres fue cuando nació Flick, y ahora que parece que los niños también pasaron tiempo con ellos, supongo que las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos😕), patymdn, Adriu, somas, cavendano13, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Leah De Call, Yoliki, Tecupi, bbluelilas, jupy, Lizdayanna, Liliana Macias, krisr0405, torrespera172, tulgarita, Esal, sandy56, llucena928, CeCiegarcia, MarianaAlai, freedom2604, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	46. 45

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de _**RosieRathbone**_, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 8240507 /1/ Ain-t-No-EtchASketch**

* * *

**.45.**

**Bella****  
****5 años después.****  
****(Annie: 9 años y 6 meses, Carter: 6 años y 4 meses)**

—¡Espero que se estén cepillando los dientes! —grité hacia el baño donde mis hijos supuestamente se preparaban para acostarse.

—¡Sí!

Curiosamente tenía mis sospechas, así que dejé la plancha en mi cama y bajé las pequeñas escaleras hacia el área de niños. Era como un complemento de la casa con dos dormitorios, un baño y una sala de juegos donde Annie y Carter podían hacer lo que quisieran (dentro de lo razonable). Nos mudamos a esta casa un par de años atrás. El departamento en el que vivíamos Edward y yo era increíble y aún lo teníamos, pero a medida que los niños crecieron y las cosas se llenaron un poco, encontramos algo más grande: la casa en la que estábamos ahora.

Al llegar al baño, noté que Carter estaba parado en su taburete, acaparando el lavabo, cepillando vigorosamente sus diminutos dientes y Annie estaba recortando sus rizos bronce en el espejo mientras se limpiaba los de ella. Tuve que separar a Carter de su cepillo de dientes después de que se cepillara durante unos diez minutos.

—¿Mami? —Me tomó de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia su habitación—. ¿Ya es hora de Santa?

—Casi... ¿ves la hora? —Me subí la manga para revelar mi reloj—. Son casi las ocho, así que es casi la hora de dormir. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo papi sobre Santa?

—Um... él solo viene si has sido un buen niño y dormido.

Al igual que todos los niños de seis años, la habitación de Carter estaba llena de juguetes aleatorios de superhéroes, juegos de mesa desparramados con piezas perdidas y Dios sabía qué más. Sus paredes habían sido pintadas como una jungla con monos colgando de enredaderas e incluso el extraño par de ojos espeluznantes que brillaban desde un agujero en el tronco de un árbol.

—Exactamente —retiré todos los juguetes que cubrían su cama antes de ayudarlo a meterse—, y una vez que tú, Annie, papá y yo nos quedemos dormidos, Santa vendrá con sus renos y nos dejará regalos especiales. Pero solo si has sido bueno...

—¡Lo he sido, lo he sido! ¡Incluso te ayudé a comprar las verduras para mañana!

—Lo hiciste; eso es correcto. Bueno, en ese caso creo que tendremos una agradable sorpresa en la mañana...

—¿Papi regresará pronto, mami? ¡Porque quiero que sea Navidad _ahoraaa_!

—Estoy segura de que no tardará mucho, solo tiene que terminar algunas cosas con Jane ¡y luego será Navidad!

Bien, tal vez no estaba diciendo toda la verdad... sí, Edward se encontró con Jane, pero eso fue un par de horas atrás y literalmente pasó cinco minutos con ella. Pero ahora, estaba recogiendo nuestra última sorpresa de Navidad para los niños. Curiosamente, regresaría una vez que estuvieran dormidos...

—Está bien…

—Buen chico. Tengo que ir y arropar a Annie ahora, pero duérmete y te veré en la mañana y veremos si Santa ha venido, ¿sí?

—¡Sí!

—Buenas noches, cariño. Te amo.

—Te amo.

Compartimos un abrazo más y un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a ver a la próxima niña. Annie ya estaba sentada en su cama con un cuaderno de dibujos abierto en su regazo, dibujando otro retrato. Al mirar más de cerca, vi que estaba dibujando los brillantes ojos de gato amarillos del cartel del espectáculo "Cats". Alrededor de los dos ojos tenía el contorno de otros personajes del espectáculo. Lo juraba, nunca había conocido a nadie con una pasión más grande por los espectáculos musicales que Annie. Ella era muy creativa, claramente heredó los genes de Edward en ese sentido, quiero decir, ella dibujaba, bailaba, cantaba y tocaba el piano; ni siquiera la habíamos obligado a hacer nada de eso. No pensarías que tenía nueve años si la conocieras.

—¿Oye, mamá?

—¿Sí?

Annie dejó caer su lápiz y me miró con la cabeza inclinada.

—Hay una gata en "Cats" que me recuerda a ti. Se llama Griza_bella_.

Ella se corrió para que pudiera sentarme junto a sus rodillas.

—¿Eso es cierto? Espero que sea tan hermosa como yo... —Le guiñé un ojo con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Ningún gato es más bonito que tú, mami.

_Le he enseñado bien..._

—¿Qué pasa con el resto de nosotros? ¿Hay gatos para ellos?

Ella frunció los labios y pensó por un minuto.

—Er... yo diría que Pip es... probablemente Mungojerrie porque roba cosas, ¡como Pip con mis juguetes!, y puede ser muy travieso. Y entonces papá podría ser... ¡oh! ¡Gus! Gus es un gato viejo, pero era famoso, ¡al igual que papi! Aunque papi todavía lo es... en fin, sé quién es Jane: ¡Macavity! El villano y maestro criminal...

Las dos nos echamos a reír. A ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba Jane, y después de casi quince años trabajando con ella, Edward finalmente se dio cuenta que necesitaba buscar a alguien más. De eso se trataba su breve reunión de más temprano: un comienzo para despedirla lentamente.

Al notar la hora, hice que Annie guardara sus dibujos y se acostara.

—¿Mami? Mira, la próxima vez que papi vaya a Nueva York, ¿podemos ir nosotros también y ver otro espectáculo?

El año pasado él estuvo haciendo un concierto especial de caridad en Madison, así que sorprendí a Flick y Pip al llevarlos a ver El rey león en Broadway. Entretuvo a Annie, con su amor por cualquier cosa en el escenario, y a Carter le encantaba la película original de El rey león, por lo que funcionó perfectamente.

—Tendré que preguntarle a papi y ver qué dice, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si pudieras ver algún espectáculo, ¿cuál sería?

—Uh... bueno, he visto un montón... —_No es broma_—. Pero creo que me gustaría ver... Mamma Mia, porque no he visto ese antes y me gusta la música.

¡No tenía miedo de que un espectáculo fuera demasiado adulto para ella porque había visto cosas como El fantasma de la ópera y Chicago por el amor de Dios! Después de prometer que le preguntaría a Edward, nos despedimos y dejé a Annie escuchando una banda sonora de un musical en su iPod.

Más tarde esa noche, me acurruqué en mi cama esperando que el sueño me alcanzara, pero Edward literalmente saltó sobre el colchón, sacándome de mi sueño.

—¿Está todo listo?

Me besó la mejilla con ternura.

—Sí, de hecho. No puedo esperar para ver sus caras; Flick no podría haberse enterado de "Cats" en un mejor momento.

0-0

A las siete en punto, me desperté al escuchar dos alarmas distintas que se activaban simultáneamente y luego pequeños pies corriendo por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación. Carter irrumpió primero, seguido rápidamente por Annie.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Santa ha venido! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Santa ha venido!

Edward, que no era muy madrugador, gimió y rodó sobre su costado derecho.

—Lo haremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —Carter trepó a la cama y comenzó a sacudirlo para despertarlo—. Eurgh, Pip, no tan duro por la mañana, amigo.

—¡Pero, papi, tienes que despertar! ¡Vamos, Santa ha _venido_, papi!

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¿Ambos tienen algo en lo que escribir su lista de regalos?

—No... —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¿Han ido al baño y están usando sus batas?

—No…

—Entonces deben obtener y hacer todo eso antes de que podamos bajar.

En un instante, desaparecieron de la habitación, compitiendo entre ellos para ver quién podía hacer todo primero.

—Feliz Navidad, amor.

—Feliz Navidad —respondí, encontrándolo para un beso matutino/de Navidad.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Y yo te amo.

—Bien, solo tenía que asegurarme bien. —Edward estiró los brazos y la espalda antes de ponerse de pie. Habló mientras se estiraba, por lo que salió en un gemido.

—Hemos estado juntos durante diez años, Ed. Ya no creo que tengas que "asegurarte bien".

—Entonces solo me gusta escucharte decirlo.

0-0

En general, era justo decir que los niños habían sido de verdad mimados. Recibieron juegos, DVD, ropa, juguetes de todos los miembros de la familia. Edward y yo habíamos decidido juntos que no había nada que "necesitáramos" o "quisiéramos", y ver a nuestros hijos tan felices era todo lo que realmente necesitamos. Así que intercambiamos pequeñas cosas como una recopilación de un programa de televisión que a Edward le encantaba y electrodomésticos nuevos para la cocina, y eso fue todo. Una vez que crecí, descubrí que el significado detrás de Navidad y pasar tiempo con seres queridos es lo más importante, no lo que está oculto debajo del papel de regalo.

Pero al decir eso, estaba muy emocionada por nuestra sorpresa. Edward hizo que Annie fuera detrás del árbol y sacara las dos bolsas de regalo que estaban escondidas allí. Luego leyó las tarjetas de regalo.

—¡Este dice "Para Annabelle, Con amor, Santa" y este dice "Para Carter, Con amor, Santa"!

Pip jadeó y corrió hacia su hermana, agarrando su bolsa de regalo con entusiasmo.

—¡Mami, es de Santa!

—¡Ya veo eso! Debe haber sabido que ustedes dos han sido muy buenos este año y merecen algo _extra_ especial.

Ambos temblaban, demasiado ansiosos por atacar, pero Edward había planeado qué regalo abrir primero.

_Quiero decir... Santa había planeado..._

—Pip, ¿puedes abrir el redondo pequeño y, Flick, puedes abrir el largo y delgado?

Arrancaron el papel para revelar una pequeña bola de plástico con una campana dentro y un largo palo de terciopelo con plumas colgando de un extremo. Carter parecía muy decepcionado con su pelota, pero debías recordar que solo tenía seis años, y si un niño de seis años no pidió una pelota de plástico con una campana dentro, no estaría tan feliz de recibirla. Annie, por otro lado, estaba un poco curiosa, pero no parecía captar nuestra sorpresa.

Los otros paquetes revelaron mantas, ratones de juguete, tazones de comida y no fue hasta que Carter sacó algo de comida y Annie encontró los gránulos de arena sanitaria que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Bueno... algo así...

—¡¿Vamos a tener un cachorro?! —gritó Carter.

—¡No! ¡Vamos a tener un gato, Pip! —Annie se levantó de un salto y volvió a buscar debajo del árbol, tratando de localizar lo que se suponía que encontraría.

—Flick, Pip, vengan conmigo.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación detrás de Edward y yo los seguí. Los guiamos a través de la casa hasta un comedor trasero que apenas se usaba. Puesta en el medio de la habitación estaba una jaula de metal de tamaño razonable con una bandeja de plástico para la arena sanitaria y una cama cómoda. Acurrucado en la cama había un pequeño y peludo gatito atigrado. Tenía grandes orejas puntiagudas, brillantes ojos azules y marcas y rayas rojizas y negras enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Nos aseguramos de que Annie y Carter supieran que no tenían que correr gritando en la cara del gatito y con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, Edward se inclinó hacia la jaula y lo sacó, sosteniéndolo suavemente contra su pecho.

—Ahora, tienen que escuchar con atención, ustedes dos. —Todos nos sentamos, con las piernas cruzadas, alrededor de Edward y la nueva incorporación—. Este es su gatito, por lo que ambos deben cuidarlo; deben alimentarlo, entrenarlo para ir al baño, jugar con él y asegurarse de que esté feliz y saludable. Mami y yo les ayudaremos con algunas cosas, pero él es su responsabilidad.

Asintieron con la cabeza y se turnaron para sostener al gatito, acostumbrándose a cómo acariciarlo y abrazarlo, etc.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Annie.

—Puedes nombrarlo como quieras, pero tú y Carter deben estar de acuerdo, ¿está bien?

—¡Deberíamos llamarlo Pip!

—Pero ese es tu nombre, Carter.

—Entonces él puede compartir mi nombre.

Flick jadeó, miró más detenidamente al gatito de repente y luego sonrió.

—¡Se parece a Rum Tum Tugger de "Cats"! Deberíamos llamarlo Rum Tum... o Tugger.

—¡Me gusta Tugger! —intervino Pip.

—Creo que eso está arreglado entonces. Asegúrense de mantenerlo a salvo cuando sus primos vengan en breve.

_¿Recuérdame por qué decidí hacer la comida de Navidad aquí? Parece que no puedo recordarlo._

0-0

Justo antes de las tres de la tarde sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de los Whitlock. Alice y Jasper entraron con sus tres hijos; Noah de seis años y los gemelos de casi cuatro años, Ayden y Eli. Los niños se fueron con Carter, que estaba demasiado ansioso por presentarles a Tugger. Jasper se sentó con Edward y Alice vino a ayudarme a preparar la comida. Nunca antes había hecho una comida para quince, y no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

Conciencia de Bella: _¡Solo tengo dos manos, perras!_

Diez minutos después, Rosalie y Emmett llegaron con su prole. Daniel, que acababa de cumplir ocho años y medio; Lily, que tenía casi siete años; Julia, que tenía casi cinco años, y la bebé Zoe, que llegó solo dos meses atrás. Una vez más, los niños se fueron por un lado, Emmett se unió a los chicos y Rose se unió a nosotras. El próximo año, no me importaba si teníamos la casa más grande, alguien más podía hacerse cargo del trabajo de relleno del pavo.

Hubo un pequeño desacuerdo con Flick a la hora de sentarse a comer. Ella quería que Tugger se quedara en su regazo, pero le dije que por el momento tenía que ir a su jaula y comer su propia comida. Al enterarse de que era hora de comer, las cosas fueron un poco más fáciles, aunque no creía que Carter quisiera alimentarlo mucho, no podía soportar el olor.

Cuando Jasper anunció que daría las gracias, los chicos Whitlock juntaron las manos e inclinaron la cabeza sin que se los pidieran dos veces. Sin embargo, los otros niños estuvieron un poco más vacilantes.

Fue maravilloso ver a todos a medida que pasaban los años. Hacía diez años, éramos Alice, Rose y yo viviendo en una casa pequeña y con novios que veíamos día por medio más o menos. Ahora todas teníamos trabajos que amábamos, estábamos casadas y teníamos nueve hijos en total. Llámame parcial, pero siempre pensaría que la historia de Edward y mía era la mejor: un estúpido y breve encuentro de una noche, dos vidas diferentes y viviendo en lados opuestos de Estados Unidos, pero de alguna manera funcionó y ahora estábamos casados, viviendo en una hermosa casa con dos preciosos hijos.

Oh, y un gatito.

La mayoría de las personas van a un concierto y regresan con una camiseta.

Yo regresé con algo un poco más grande.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el último capítulo? ¿Les gustó la historia en general?😁

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción❤, si quieren agradecerle a la autora (RosieRathbone), en EFF encuentran opciones en un álbum. Las espero en mi próxima traducción, todavía no pido permiso para otra, pero quiero tener un número par de traducciones en mi perfil😜, así que al menos una más voy a hacer.

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, llucena928, patymdn, debynoe12, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, CeCiegarcia, somas, Lizdayanna, Mel. ACS, Techu, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Adriu, krisr0405, jupy, MarianaAlai, freedom2604, tulgarita, Tecupi, Katie D. B, Liliana Macias, torrespera172, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Isabelfromnowon, bbluelilas, sandy56, y los Guest.

¡Hasta la próxima traducción!😘


End file.
